El Club Brohoof
by Nekderp
Summary: El Club Brohoof es un grupo de miembros donde hacen locuras hacen bromas y esta conformadas por cualquier tipo de ponys o tambien de personas que hacen desmadres y locuras viendo clop hentai y jugando y compartiendo su conocimiento en clop y cosas lindas en la casa club o en donde sea..OJO No tiene nada que ver con la serie
1. Chapter 1:WELCOME TO BROHOOF

**WELCOME TO CLUB BROHOOF!**

Un dia tranquilo como los otros dias... pero con dos amigos locos decidieron hacer cosas estupidas

*sonando el telefono* ¿me regunto quien sera a las 5 de la mañana?*contesta*

NEKDERP: HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY SrRuuuubiiiikkkkk

SrRubik:No grites! no nojdas negro... ¿Que quieres? y ¿PARA QUE LLAMAS A LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA!?

NEKDERP:¿YA se te olvido?

SrRubik: ¿Que cosa? (Me pegunto que sera)

NEKDERP: LA COMBENCIONNN! *Lo dice desesperado*

SrRubik:COÑOOOO NEGRO! La combencion no ES HOY! ES MAÑANA JODER!

NEKDERP: Lo se *lo dice riendose*

SrRubik:*Se acuesta y le pregunta* ¿Entonces para que me llamas a las 5 de la mañana?

NEKDERP: Solo era para decirte que hay una casa club disponible...

SrRubik:¿Y? *lo dice con ganas de matar al negro*

NEKDERP: Que por fin podemos hacer nuestro propio club... donde todos los los sementales se reunan y yeguas para charlar de clop... sera el paraiso *mientras lo dices se alegra*

SrRubik:Mmmmmm... Vaya... y en¿ donde es esa casa club? mas bien ¿en donde queda? *le pregunta curiosa mente*

NEKDERP: Como 5 kilometros de mi casa

SrRubik: NO JODAS NEGRO!1 SIEMPRE ENCUENTRAS ALGO CON QUE JODER!

NEKDERP: oyeeeee tranquilo... recuerda que soy alicornio PUTO!

SrRubik: Bueno... eso cambian las cosas... ¿ cuando vamos a la casa club?

NEKDERP: Solo dejame matar... digo.. digo... Hablar en el que la esta alquilando

SrRubik: Tipico tuyo negro... matando y violando gente... hijo del chamacu

NEKDERP: Como sea... A qui te dejo... tengo que ver clop y bañarme para ir..

SrRubik: Vas a ver clop A LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA! te pasas negro...

NEKDERP: Seeeee... como sea.. nos vemos yo te aviso... *colgo el telefono*

SrRubik: Me imagino que mientras hablabamos estaba viendo clop...

*Cuando el negro cuelga en telefono* NEKDERP: Ufffff.. por fin teminare de ver clop

A LA TARDE CUANDO EL NEGRO TERMINA DE VER CLOP!

NEKDERP: Uffff por fin voy a la casa club... haber en cuanto me la venden...

NEKDERP: Utilizare la teletrasportacion para llegar mas rapido... *El negro se teletransporto*

NEKDERP:*Al llegar a la casa club* Holaaaaaaaaaaa... ¿Hay alguien?

Anonimo: Diga ¿Que se le ofrece?

NEKDERP: Vengo por el anuncio de la casa club...

Anonimo: Aaaaaa... ¿Por aqui señor?

NEKDERP: soy Nekderp... y no me diga señor.. no estoy casado... Señor!

Anonimo: A mi tampoco me digas señor... no estoy casado...

NEKDERP: *riendose* jejejje bueno.. Me va a dar una vuelta por la casa... señor

Anonimo: QUE NO ESTOY CASADO! mi nombre es pary...y expliqueme ¿como usted es alicornio?

NEKDERP: Eso sera una historia para despues.. pero primero muestre la casa COÑO!

Pary: Okey...

LUEGO DE MOSTRARLE LA CASA EL NEGRO LA COMPRA

Pary: Muchas grasias por su compra...

NEKDERP: De nada.. Ahora fuera de mi casa Club señor

Pary: VAS A SEGUIR CON ESO *lo dice enojado*

NEKDERP: *riendose* ok ok ok calmate

AL IRSE EL SEÑOR... DIGO PARY EL NEGRO DECIDE LLAMAR A SrRubik...

*Sonando el telefono de SrRubik*

SrRubik: no hace falta adivinar quien en el telefono... *contesta* Alo NEKDERP..

Diana Luna:¿ NEKDERP? No soy yo diana... no soy el negro...

SrRubik:Aaaa.. lo siento... dime que paso...

Diana Luna: Espe... se cort... la llama... te lla... ahorita.

Srubik: Okey *cuelga*

*Sonando el telefono* SrRubik: debe ser diana...*contesta* Alo diana..

NEKDERP: ¿Diana? No soy yo Nekderp... te la estabas garchando... digo...digo...¿ hablando con ella?

SrRubik:Si...

NEDERP: *Sorprendido* Te la estabas garchando POR CELESTIA!

SrRubik: NOOOOOOOOOO! Hablando... joder negro no empiezes ...

NEKDERP: *Riendose* tranquilo... yo se... solo te llamaba para decirte que ya compre la casa club

SrRubik: Por fin negro hace algo por la patria...

NEKDERP: callate!... y ven a la casa club

SrRubik: ¿Como?... si queda a 5 kilometros de tu casa

NEKDERP: Solo con un hechizo de teletransportacion y listo..

SrRubik:Okey esta bien negro *se da de cuenta que no esta en su casa* eee pero que coño...Negro tengo que colgar apareci en un colgar apareci en un lugar raro * cuelga se da la vuelta y ve al begro*

SrRubik: QUE COÑO! negro me teletransportastes mientras hablaba..

NEKDERP: * pone una cara estupida* ¿Y tu que crees?

SrRubik: No jodas negro... Avisame primero...

NEKDERP: okey okey... solo mira la bellasa de casa club...

SrRubik:Cool... con todo y cateles clop...

NEKDERP: No eso los puse mientras hablaba con tigo..

SrRubik: Tipico tuyo negro...

NEKDERP: Bueno... solo faltan miembros... Pero eso lo reclutamos mañana en la convencion

SrRubik: Bueno...okey negro.. teletransportame a mi casa...

NEKDERP: Okey.. nos vemos en la convencion


	2. Chapter 2 RECLUTANDO MIEMBROS

**RECLUTANDO MIEMBROS!**

AL DIA SIGUIENTE DEL AYER!

**En la casa de SrRubik...**

*Suena el telefono*SrRubik: *con sueño* Ese debe ser el negro..

SrRubik:*Agarra el telefono* Alo.

NEKDERP:Hey rubik ¿listo para la convencion?... Yo si

SrRubik: Claro.. Solo dejame ver la hora *revisa el telefono para ver la hora*

SrRubik: Hey negro ya son la 6:43 AM... dejame bañarme y alistarme para ir

NEKDERP: ¿Para que alistarte? si no usamos ropa.. siempre andamos en pelota

SrRubik: No jodas negro es muy temprano para que estes jodiendo... solo dejame bañarme

NEKDERP: Si claro...bueno nos vemos en la parada...

**CUELGA EL TELEFONO..**

SrRubik: Bueno... a bañarme...

**LUEGO DE BAÑARSE Y ALISTARSE VA A LA CASA DEL NEGRO**

**En la casa del negro**

*luego de 15 minutos SrRubik toca la puerta del negro*

SrRubik: NEGROOOO! ABREEEMEE LA PUERTAA COÑOOOO! O LA DERRIBARE

NEKDERP: VOY! Calmate joder ya voy*bajando las escaleras*

NEKDERP: *Abre la puerta* Que onda mi herma...

SrRubik:CALLATE! solo vamos..¿ quieres?

NEKDERP: okey okey... ¿nos teletransportamos?... o ¿nos vamos a casco?

SrRubik: ¿Cual crees que es mejor? *mira al negro como si fuera un idiota*

NEKDERP: Pos la manera mas efectiva es en casco...

SrRubik: Joder! Noooo.. esa mierda queda como a un kilometro... TE SIENTES BIEN!

NEKDER: Para comenzar tu me preguntastes...

SrRubik: No jodas negro vamos y ya

NEKDERP: *usa teletransportacion*

**EN LA ENTRADA DE LA COMVENCION**

NEKDERP: YAY LLEGUAMOS! Por fin.. esperando esto bastante tiempo..

SrRubik: Si bastante tiempo te ¿refieres a una semana?, vaya lo loco que estabas.

NEKDERP: Como sea... Primero vamos a la seccion clop * lo dice con una cara picara*

SrRubik: Andale vamos correee ... por si acaso se acaban las revistas clop

NEKDERP: Coñooo verdad! Vamos...

**Los dos amigos locos corrieron hasta un puesto**

NEKDERP/SrRubik: Señor! le queda +18

Anonimo: Lo siento, pero no

NEKDERP/SrRubik:Que mal * lo decian con ganas de llorar*

Anonimo: *se da la vuelta para ver a los muchachos*

NEKDERP:* Lo mira bien*¿Pero que? ¿usted que no es el señor Pary?

Pary: Ya te dijo que no estoy casado...

NEKDERP: que esta haciendo aqui pary... mas bien ¿que haces vendieno revistas +18?

Pary: No es asunto tuyo..

NEKDERP: Señor.. todo lo que tenga que ver con clop si es asunto mio... Incluyendo a rubik

SrRubik: No me metas en tus problemas negro!

Pary: Como sea... lo siento pero no tengo +18...volaron..

NEKDERP: ¿Como que volaron? osea alguien vino las hechizo y se fueron volando... diga la verdad señor!

Pary: Me referia que se agotaron y NO ESTOY CASADO!

Pary: ¿No se como lo soportas?

SrRubik: La verdad, no se

NEKDERP: Bueno si no hay, entonces nos vamos a otra parte... Disfrute el dia señor

Pary: Cuantas veces te tengo que decir

**AL TERMINAR DE HABLAR CON EL SEÑOR... DIGO.. CON PARY**

SrRubik:¿ Por que no nos separamos? Asi cubrimos mas terreno.. por cierto ¿quien era ese tipo?

NEKDERP: A el fue que le compre la casa club...

SrRubik: Aaaaa... pensaba que habias matado al dueño

NEKDERP: Oye se que soy loliconero, furrero, futanero, fetichero...

* 5 Minutos depues*

NEKDERP:cloppero. hentaidero... pero no me paso de vergar...

SrRubik: Bueno tranquilo.. entonces ¿nos separamos? o ¿no?

NEKDERP: okey.. pero que no se te olvideo reclu...*cuando de repente ve a un tio negro pero no tan negro como el* Mira rubik.. ¿que no es lordsombra?

SrRubik:*volteo a ver* No se... Pero tiene que ser el...

NEKDERP: ¿Por que lo dices?

SrRubik:Para comenzar esta parado en un pueste que dice.. solo +18

NEKDERP: Oye si...vamos a fastidiarlo... digo a saludarlo

SrRubik: Dale

***los loquishos iban a donde se encontraba el puesto xxx***

LordSombra: ¿Seguro que no tienes mas revistas?... ¿ni siquiera imagene ni juego?

Anonimo: Noooooo cuantes veces te tengo que decir! ya me se acabaron

NEKDERP: HEYYYYYYY EL NEGRO QUE ESTA HAY

LordSombra:*voltea* ¿Quien me dijo negro?* lo dice enojdao*

NEKDERP: Yoooo conche su madre...¿Ya se te olvido quien soy?

SrRubik: Somos nosotros lord... Rubik . el negro..

LordSombra:Aaaaa.. que onda chavos ¿como les va? y me imagino que Nekderp sigo con lo de loliconero

NEKDERP: Hey lord queres que re diga una cosas*lo dice riendose*

LordSombra: ¿que? si algo estupido al menos que sea riko..

NEKDERP: No tengo ropa

SrRubik: ...

LordSombra: ...Sabes? olvida lo riko

NEKDERP: jajajajajaj

SrRubik:ya que estas aqui.. ¿por que no te unes a nuestro club brohoof?

LordSombra:Cool... claro, y se como empezar en dia *mira a los 3 con una cara pervertida*

NEKDERP:Mmmmmmmmmmm ¿Me pregunto que?

SrRubik: Ya somos dos nekderp

Anonima: ¿aran yaoi?

NEKDERP/LordSombra: QUIEN DIABLOS ERES!

SrRubik: Como que yaoi..

Anonima: Nada solo decia*lo dijo con la nariz goteando sange*

NEKDERP: Usare mi teletransportacion para huir.. y rapido!

Anonima: No me importa los seguire *lo dijo de una manera pervertida*

SrRubik: ¿quien eres?

Yuri: Soy yuri mucho gusto

NEKDERP: mucho gusto yuri*lo dice de una manera aguantado la risa*

SrRubik: Mucho gusto

LordSombra: igual.

Yuri: ¿Por que su amigo esta como si estuvieces aguantando la risa?

NEKDERP: Nada yuri... Hey yuri has visto yuri jajajjajaa

SrRubik: Callate negro... No jodas de nuevo...

LordSombra: hey yuri te queres meter a nuestro club de brohoof

Yuri: Sera un placer

**Luego de una larga charla aburrida... los 4 decidieron buscar a diana para que se uniera al club**

*En la puerta de diana*

TODOS: DIANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ABREEEEEEEEEE

NEKDERP: Deja de ver clop y baja joder.. te pareces a mi como cuando rubik me tocaba la puerta y no le abria..

SRubik: Espera...No me abrias ¿por estar viendo clop?y yo COMO UN TONTO AFUERA Y TU CON LA ACCION

NEKDERP:*Riendose* Mas o menos

DianaLuna: ¿Que quieren? *Le pregunta al abrir la puesta*

Todos: Que te unas al club brohoof..

Yuri:Si abra comida!

NEKDERP/LordSombra: y clop

SrRubik: comentar cosas y mierdas

NEKDERP/LordSombra: y mas clop

Yuri/SrRubik: jugar y ver revistas...

NEKDERP/LordSombra:Y CLOP!

SrRubik: bueno YAAA!

DianaLuna: Bien me uno...

NEKDERP: Bien! nos vemos mañana en mi casa..

DianaLuna: ¿por que en tu casa? ¿a quien piensas violar?

NEKDERP: ¿por que todo en mundo piensa que violo a ponys?

SrRubik:Por que te vez como un ramero

Yuri:Eres furrero futanero y ¿quien sabe que mas?

LordSombra: Y eres mas negro que yo

NEKDERP: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con violar gente?

LordSombra: Por que los negros violan gente.. y mientras mas negro mas violan *lo dice riendose*

NEKDERP: Me vale... MAÑANA EN MI CASA Y PUNTO!


	3. Chapter 3 EL DIA DE LA REUNION LOCA

**EL DIA DE LA REUNION LOCA**

**Al dia siguiente el negro decide llamar a SrRubik para la reunion del club!**

**En la casa de RrRbuik**

*Sonando el telefono* SrRubik: *Se para de la cama con sueño otra vez*

SrRubik: *Contesta y ve la hora*Alo... ¿Quien llama y A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA?!

NEKDERP: Soy yo... Nekderp...

SrRubik: QUE COÑO! PARA QUE ME LLAMAS A LAS 4 AM!

SrRubik: Mas bien...¿Por que me llamas siempre temprano?

NEKDERP: Solo era para levantarte...y avisarte a que hora es la reunion

SrRubik: Bien... Dime para acostarme a dormir

NEKDERP: Bien te digo rapido para terminar de ver mi clop

SrRubik: NO JODAS! A LAS 4!

NEKDERP: Me conoces muy bien.. y sabes que hasta veo a esa hora...

NEKDERP: Bueno... sera como a las 5 AM

SrRubik: QUE! si me acoste como a la 1 AM me paraste a las 4 y quieres que vaya a las 5 !

NEKDERP: Bueno avisare a los demas...tiene 30 minutos para dormir y 20 para alistarte y 5 minutos para venir a mi casa... y los otras 5 minutos si queres lo utilizas para ver clop

SrRubik: Para eso me alisto y voy en seguida...

NEKDERP: Nooooo! por que ando viendo clop... asi que a la hora que te dije!

SrRubik: Bueno negro... Dale *cuelga y se acuesta*

**Casa de DianaLuna**

*Suena el talefono* DianaLuna: ooooo shit... ¿Quien seria a esta hora? *contesta con sueño*

NEKDERP: HEYYYY DIANAAA

DianaLuna: Joder negro... que paso por que me llamas a esta hora...

NEKDERP: solo te llame para decirte a que hora va hacer la reunion..

DianaLuna:Bueno dime, que tengo sueño

NEKDERP: La reunion es a las 5

DianaLuna: Okey.. solo dejame ver la hora *ve la hora* QUE... Negro si son las 4 AM... ¿Por que tan temprano? y para completar no se en donde queda tu casa...

NEKDERP: Pero si la de rubik... asi que ve a su casa...

DianaLuna: Okey.. me alistare

NEKDERP: Okey... Pero cuando llegues a su casa por favor... mosca con el clop..

DianaLuna: Callate! o no voy...

NEKDERP: Okey okey... Nos vemos en mi casa... *cuelga*

**Casa del negro lord**

*Sonando el telefono* LordSombra: Quien coño llama a esta hora... *agarre el telefono* Alo

NEKDERP: Hey, ya tengo el cuerpo,¿en donde lo tiro? *lo dice riendose*

LordSombra: No caere en esa broma negro!

LordSombra: Ademas COMO COÑO CONSEGUISTES MI NUMERO!

NEKDERP: Ese no es el punto... el punto es que lo consegui

LordSombra: Dime que quieres a las 4 de la mañana... Me interrumpiste viendo clop!

NEKDERP: Hey que curioso... yo tambien!

LordSombra: Oye yeaaaa... Pero dime por que me llamas a las 4! y como conseguiste mi numero te lo digo de nuevo...

NEKDERP: Bueno te llamo para que sepas que la reunion es a las 5 AM y consegui tu numero gracias a yuri...

LordSombra: Okey... Pero explicame com... *colgo* Coño negro...NI SIQUIERA ME DIJO EN DONDE VIVIA!

**Casa de yuri**

*Sonando el telefono* Yuri: ¿Que rayos? * contesta* Alo

NEKDERP: Alo yuri...

Yuri: Si ¿digame quien es?

NEKDERP: Soy yo el negro...

Yuri: Aaaaaa.. Si, verdad que te di mi numero... dime ¿que quieres? y ¿ por que llamas a esta hora?

NEKDERP: Solo te vine a avisar que la reunion es a las 5 AM

Yuri: ¿Que en serio? tan temprano... Y ademas ¿en donde queda tu casa?

NEKDERP: Ve a la casa de diana...

Yuri: ¿Ella sabe en donde vives?

NEKDERP: No ella sabe en donde vive rubik

Yuri: ¿Y que tiene que ver que sabe donde vive rubik?

NEKDERP: Que sabe en donde vivo

Yuri: A okey... entonces me voy a la casa de diana que sabe en donde vive rubik y rubik sabe en donde vives... es algo confuso *lo dice sin entender casi nada*

NEKDERP: Si.. bueno nos vemos en mi casa...

Yuri: Okey.. pero llevare bragas con candados...

NEKDERP: ¿Para que?

Yuri: Para que no me violes...

NEKDERP: Solo por que sea negro no significa que violo a cualquiera...

NEKDERP: Bueno aveces...

NEKDERP: Talvez...

NEKDERP: Sabes olvidalo!* cuelga*

**Luego de tener una conversacion aburrida por el telefono.. el negro espero que llegaran a su casa**

**En la casa del negro...**

SrRubik: ABREEEEEEEE NEGROOOOO! no me dejes esperando otra vez

NEKDERP: VOYYY! *bajando las escaleras*

NEKDERP: *Abre la puerta* Hey como les va chicos...

Yuri/DianaLuna: *Con sueño* Bien...

LordSombra: Con ganas de matarte!

SrRubik: Y yo de estrangularte!

NEKDERP: ¿Por que?

SrRubik: ME PARASTE A LAS 4 AM

LordSombra: Y A MI NO ME DIJISTE EN DONDE QUEDABA TU CASA!

NEKDERP: Oooo y ¿como lleguastes?

LordSombra: Utilize la maxima capacidad de rango de mis ojos...

NEKDERP: No me digas! vistes a rubik en el camino

LordSombra: Si

LordSombra: Puto!

NEKDERP: No me joderas tan facil!

**Luego de una charla aburrida... entraron a la casa del negro...**

NEKDERP: Sientanse...

Yuri: ¿Me prestas tu baño?

NEKDERP: bueno subes las escaleras, a la izquierda hay... hay esta mi cuarto...

Yuri: No me importa solo dime en donde esta!

NEKDERP: Bueno sigues derecha... a la izquierda al lado de un recuadro, hay esta... hay esta mi cocina..

Yuri: SOLOOO DIMEE QUE ME HAGO!1

NEKDERP: bueno tranquila... solo sigue derecho y figate al lado de la cocina... y ya llegaste al baño * lo dice riendose como ocultando algo*

SrRubik: Si fuera tu no iria al baño...

LordSombra/DianaLuna: Ni yo!

Yuri: No me importa!

SrRubik: ¿Probablemente tenga clop..?

DianaLuna: ¿O gente muerta..?

LordSombra: O mucho peor! Ponys o gente violada!

NEKDERP: Ya les dije... Por que sea negro y tenga apariencia de demonio no significa que viole gente ni ponys!

NEKDERP: Ademas los cuerpos no los tengo, ya los tire

SrRubik/LordSombra: No jodas negro!

NEKDERP: Tranquilos, solo lo digo bromeando

*Yuri al llegar al baño, abre la puerta y ve a un pony *

Yuri: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *grita sorprendida y sale corriendo*

Anonimo:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

DianaLuna: LO SABIA!

DianaLuna: NEGRO DEJALA!

NEKDERP: Como si estoy al lado tuyo

DianaLuna: A perdon

Yuri: NEGROOOO HAY ALGUIEN EN EL BAÑO!

LordSombra: ¿UN CUERPO!?

SrRubik: ¿UN PONY VIOLADO!?

NEKDERP: No, un amigo * lo dice riendose*

Yuri: ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE!?

NEKDERP: Me digistes que querias ir al baño enseguida *lo dice aguantando la risa*

Yuri: COMO SEA SACALOOO QUE ME HAGOOOO!

NEKDERP: Como sea...Ven viejo deja de ver clop en tu madriguera

Anonimo: ¿Que quieres? Ademas... POR QUE COÑO DEJASTE QUE ENTRARAN AL BAÑO CABRON!

NEKDERP: Tios y tias.. el es mi compañero de casa... oscar

SrRubik: Que onda... ¿por que no te habia visto en la casa de Nekderp?

NEKDERP: Por que ese pajero se la pasa todo el dia en el baño!

Oscar: CALLATE!.. eso no es cierto

Oscar: Tambien salgo a comer.

NEKDERP: Como cada 8 horas * lo dice riendose de el*

NEKDERP: Y no digo que sales a orinar ni bañarte.. por que siempre te la pasa en el baño!

LordSombra: valla que cosa

Yuri: Bueno yo me voy que me hago! * en el baño* Mierda!¿ para que me puse esas bragas con candados? y lo mas estupido que no lo notaron

*en la sala*

DianaLuna: ¿Alguien mas noto las bragas esas de yuri?

SrRubik: Si, pero no le dije nada

Oscar: si igual yo

LordSombra: Bueno.. quien no se pondria una ropa interior con candado al venir a una casa de un negro demonio violador loliconero!

NEKDERP: CALLATE!

Yuri:*sale del baño* Listo... ya termine...

NEKDERP: ¿Bueno que esperamos? ¿el dia del clop? A LA CASA CLUB!


	4. Chapter 4 EL DIA DEL CLUB

**EL DIA EN EL CLUB  
><strong>  
><strong>En la mañana a las 8 AM... Los locos deciden ya irse para el club!<strong>

SrRubik: Bueno.. esta vez yo los teletransportare...

Oscar: Bueno.. pero esperate... dejame ir al baño a buscar las clop!

Yuri: Eso no sera necesario... las agarre!

Oscar/NEKDERP/LordSombra: ¿En que momento?

NEKDERP: ¿Cuando te ajustabas las bragas?

Yuri: Si... ¿espera?... ¿que?

DianaLuna: ¿Creias que no lo ibamos a notar?

Yuri: No!

NEKDERP/LordSombra: Hay.. Por favor!

SrRubik: Y digame ese molesto sonido que hacen...

Oscar: Por cierto.. ¿en donde las tiraste?

Yuri: Las guarde... me molestaban para orinar...

NEKDERP: ¿Te las quitaste por que te molestaban? o ¿te hiciste en sima?

Yuri: Callate negro...

SrRubik: Bueno.. ¿NOS VAMOS? O ¿QUE!?

Yuri: Okey... vamonos!

*El rubik usa la teletransportacion*

**Luego de que SrRubik usara teletransportacion aparecieron en la puerta del frente del CLUB!**

NEKDERP:* Alegre* LLeguamooooooooossss !

LordSombra: oye... Por fin!

Yuri: A si ¿que esta es la casa club?

NEKDERP/SrRubik: Yea...

LordSombra: Bueno ¿que esperamos?... Entremos!

**Al entrar a la casa CLUB!**

LordSombra: vaya es grande... y los retratos de clop en la pared!

DianaLuna: Nada mal... y nada mal los retratos clop tampoco

Yuri: Me gusta la casa club...Y tambien lo retratos...

Oscar: Vaya casa viejo.. pero me gustan mas retratos!

NEKDERP: ¿Por que todos se fijan en los retratos?

SrRubik: Sera por que estan entrando al club... y por que cada retrato mide como 60 CENTIMETROS!

NEKDERP: Bueno... creo que me pase *lo dice riendose*

SrRubik: Bueno... ¿que haremos primero?

Yuri: Yo buscare un cuarto con computadora *lo dice mientras que trama algo*

LordSombra: Yo me metere en la computadora que esta aqui en la sala

Oscar: Y yo me metere en el baño..

DianaLuna: joder! ¿otra vez?! que pajero eres... es verdad lo que dijo el pajero de Nekderp

Oscar: Hey..!

NEKDERP: Hey!

Oscar: Bueno me voy.. tengo que encontrar el baño..

NEKDERP: Si te pierdes, no se peo tuyo... Hey rubik y Diana ¿jugamos a la guija?

SrRubik: ¿Con quien pariente quieres hablar negro..?

NEKDERP: No jodas rubik!

SrRubik: jajajaja

DianaLuna: No, mejor uno!

NEKDERP: ¿Como jugaremos uno? si ni tenemos dedos!

DianaLuna: A quien le importa!

**Luego de una hora en el club... y ****una hora oscar metido en el baño!**

DianaLuna: ¿Alguien a visto a yuri?

NEKDERP: Si...

DianaLuna: ¿En donde?

NEKDERP: Uffff... en la combencion.. cuando fuimos a tu casa, y en mi casa

DianaLuna: No sea tonto negro.. hablo de ahorita!

NEKDERP: Aaaaa, no

SrRubik: Ni yo...

LordSombra: Yo tampoco

Oscar: *grita desde el baño* ESTA VIENDO YAOOOIIIIIIII!

NEKDERP: ¿Como que viendo yaoi?

NEKDERP: A parte...¿COMO MIERDAS ESCUCHASTE?

SrRubik: Eso no importa... lo que importa es en donde esta...

Oscar: EN EL CUERTO DE ARRIBAAAA!

NEKDERP: ¿Y vas a seguir?

DianaLuna: Bueno.., la buscare

*Diana subio las escalera y escucho unos sonidos extraños de una habitacion*

DianaLuna: *toca la puerta* ¿Yuri eres tu?

Yuri: Ohhh! Que yaoi tan bueno * lo dice mientras sangra por la nariz*

DianaLuna: Se que eres tu yuri.. a si que me vale mierda tu privacidad pero es mi deber como cloppera entrar de todos modos!1 * al entrar*

Yuri: Noooo... que coño haces aqui * con el chorro de sangre por la nariz*

DianaLuna: Coño yuri te estaba buscando...

DianaLuna: Ademas ¿por que tanta sangre por la nariz?... te vino la regla... pero del orificio equivocado...

Yuri: Callate! ¿que no vez que estaba viendo yaoi?

DianaLuna: Claro que vi... pero ya baja.. llevas una hora aqui... como oscar en el baño!

Oscar: TE ESCUCHEEEE!

DianaLuna: ¿Pero que?...

DianaLuna: ¿no se como le hace para escuchar?.. pero no me importa... vamos ven baja que casi termina la reunion!

Yuri: Okey...

* las dos locas bajan por las escalera bueno... por donde mas*

DianaLuna: Hey.. encontre a yuri...

LordSombra: Exelente!

NEKDERP: Ven estamos bien un rato es hentai...

SrRubik: Seeeee.. ven esta bueno...

Yuri: No, gracias... ya tuve suficiente...

**luego de aver pasado 3 horas desde las 8 de la mañana... termina la reunion**

NEKDERP: Bueno.. chicos nos vemos otro dia..

Yuri: Okey... dale.

DianaLuna: La pase bien hoy... nos vemos en la proxima reunion..

SrRubik: Okey.. Nos vemos

**Luego de haber terminado la reunion.. el negro llama a rubik.. como siempre!**

*Sonando el telefono de rubik* SrRubik: Alo

NEKDERP. Hey SrRubik...

SrRubik: Negro para que me llamas.. ya termino la reunion..

NEKDERP: Solo te llamaba por que ¿creo que olvidamos algo?

**El la casa club... oscar por fin sale del baño despues de 3 horas!**

Oscar: Ooo por fin...*camina hacia la sala*

Oscar: Eeee.. no hay nadie...

Oscar: COÑO ME DEJARON! PUTA MADRE!

*casa de rubik*

SrRubik: Tranquilo nek.. no dejamos nada...

NEKDERP: ¿seguro?.. ¿Por que creo que dejamos a oscar?

SrRubik: Oooo shit... CIERTO!


	5. Chapter 5 EL DIA ABURRIDO

**EL DIA ABURRIDO...**

**El la casa del negro... a las 3 am**

* Sonidos extraño*

NEKDERP:*Se levanta* ¿Quien anda ahi?

*Otra vez los sonidos extraños que vienen del baño*

NEKDERP: *Baja las escaleras y abre la puerta del baño*

Oscar: Cierra la puerta!

NEKDERP: ¿Pero que?... Oscar, ¿como llegaste al baño?

Oscar: Despues de que me dejaron en la casa club, me teletransporte a la casa...

NEKDERP: Eso esta bien, pero ¿por que estas en el baño?

Oscar: No se... solo me teletransporte y apareci aqui..

NEKDERP: Eso es por la costumbre de estar en el baño casi todos los dias..

Oscar: Callate... pero, tal vez sea eso..

NEKDERP: jajaja, bueno.. me voy a dormir, nos vemos en la mañana oscar... o mejor dicho "el pajero"

Oscar: Callate.. joder, solo fuera del baño..

NEKDERP: okey.. tranquilo...ya me voy.

**Luego de esa charla en el baño... en la mañana como a las 7 AM**

SrRubik: Llamare al negro para ver que paso con oscar

*Sonando el telefono del negro*

SrRubik: * Suena la contestadora del negro*= Hola soy nekderp... si no contesto es por que estoy durmiendo o viendo clop por favor deje su mensaje*

SrRubik: Coño, tipico del negro.. voy a llamar otra vez

*Sonando el telefono del negro... otra vez*

SrRubik: Vamos negro... contesta...*Suena la contestadora otra vez= Hola soy...*-*cuelga* coñooo!

*Suena el telefono de rubik*

SrRubik: *contesta* Alo...¿nekderp?

NEKDERP: No, es jose...

SrRubik: ¿Jose?

NEKDERP: El que te cogio y se fue jajajjaa... Hola rubik

SrRubik: No jodas nek... Solo llamaba para preguntarte que paso con oscar

NEKDERP: Aaaaa, ese esta creo que desayunando

SrRubik: ¿En la cocina?

NEKDERP: Nooooooooooooooooo, en el baño!

SrRubik: Oye.. solo decia

NEKDERP: No, es en serio.. esta desayunando en el baño..

SrRubik:: Creo que me informaste mucho...

NEKDERP: Seeee.. ¿si quieres te digo mas?

SrRubik: ¿Sabes?..olvida que yo llame.. *cuelga*

NEKDERP: Que pendejo...

Luego en la casa de rubik!

*Tocando la puerta*

SrRubik: ¿Quien es?

NEKDERP: Soy yo, el negro viejo..

SrRubik:*Abre la puerta* ¿Que quiere?

NEKDERP: solo te vine a decir algo...

SrRubik: Bueno, dime y rapido

NEKDERP: Tengo unos boletos...

SrRubik: ¿Y?

NEKDERP: Todo el tiempo y tu "Y"

SrRubik: Bueno que quieres que diga...

NEKDERP:Solo te vine a decir que los boletos son para una reunion al otro lado de la ciudad...

SrRubik: ¿Y?

NEKDERP: Para ir... ¿que no entiendes?

SrRubik: Si queda al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿por que no nos teletransportamos? a demas, ¿ para que son lo boletos?

NEKDERP: Los boletos son para entrar a la reunion, y irnos teletransportandonos ya es aburrido...

SrRubik: Mmmm bueno, ¿y como conseguistes los boletos?

NEKDERP: De una manera sana

SrRubik: Lo mas sane que tu puedes hacer es amenazar...

NEKDERP: No jodas... no, era en una competencia o ¿algo asi?

SrRubik: Aaaa ok... hey nek.. me acompañas a salir a comprar manzanas...

NEKDERP: ¿Para que?.. si ya tienes dos!

SrRubik: NO JODAS NEGRO! NO HABLO DE ESAS MANZANAS!

SrRubik: Manzanos comestibles...COÑO!

NEKDERP: Okey...

**Luego de que los locos salieron a comprar manzanos... llegaron a un puesto, obvio de manzanas!**

SrRubik: Hey.. disculpe, ¿a cuanto las manzanas?

Anonimo: *Se voltea* Ha 10 bi... esperen OTRA VEZ USTEDES!

NEKDERP: No jodas! pary, ¿que haces vendiendo tus manzanas?

Pary:: ¿A que te refieres con vendiendo mis manza?...NO ES GRACIOSO!

NEKDERP: Para mi, si jajajaja

SrRubik: Bueno.. ¿que haces vendiendo tus.. digo, manzanas?

Pary: No es asunto tuyo ademas...

Pary: Yo tengo mucho puestos!

NEKDERP: Osea que trafica puestos!

NEKDERP: Eso incluye el +18 jajajaj

Pary: Callate! no le digas nada a nadie

SrRubik: Bueno... Pero tengo hambre... mucha hambre!

Pary.: Okey vale vale, ¿cuantas manzanas quieres?

SrRubik: 20!

Pary: Eso es UN ROBO!

NEKDERP: Bueno.. pero ¿si escupo sin querer?

Pary: Bueno.. vale vale.. les dare nada mas 13

SrRubik: Bueno.. con eso es suficiente para estar lleno

Pary: Bueno... *les entrega las 13 manzanas*

SrRubik: Gracias, bueno nos vamos..

NEKDERP: Bueno, gracias... señor traficante de puestos

Pary: Callente y vete coño!

**Al termina de trollear al señor pary traficante de puesto.. los locos se van**

NEKDERP: jajajaj, ese pary si es raro

SrRubik: Si tiene razon.. no tanto como tu, pero si

NEKDERP: No empieces...

SrRubik: Hey nek.. ¿ y que dia es la broma del boleto?

NEKDERP: Mañana...

SrRubik: Okey... ¿avisaras a los demas?

NEKDERP: Claro.. y ¿por que no vamos ahorita a avisarles?

SrRubik: Bueno.. la casa mas cerca es la de lord..

NEKDERP: No,¿ para que ir?... ahorita lo estoy viendo..

SrRubik: ¿SI? ¿en donde?

NEKDERP: ¿Vez ese puesto que esta ahi?

SrRubik: Si

NEKDERP: Bueno, mas adelante.. mas adelante hay mas puestos..

SrRubik: Bueno, si PERO DIME NO ME JODAS!

NEKDERP:Okey.. esta en ese puesto de naranjas

SrRubik: Bueno vamos a llamarlo *grita* NEGROOOO!

LordSombra: *Voltea* QUEEE!

NEKDERP: DEJA LAS NARANJAS DEL SEÑOR Y VEN!

LordSombra: *se acerca* Muy chistoso negro *lo dice con sarcasmo*

SrRubik: Si muy gracioso *lo dice con sarcasmo*

NEKDERP: Hey gracias...

SrRubik: Pero sin no fue un cum... mejor olvidalo

LordSombra: ¿Para que me llaman?

NEKDERP: Para decirte que consegui unos boletos de una reunion que va hacer

LordSombra: ¿De que? ¿de clop?

NEKDERP: Es como una combencion...

LordSombra: Aaaa ok... ¿Cuando y en donde?

NEKDERP: Eso te lo digo mañana.. pero llama a los miembros del grupo y avisales, Okey

LordSombra: Okey dale, ya me voy..

SrRubik: Si yo tambien.. gracias por acompañarme negro...

NEKDERP: No hay por donde..

LordSombra: Pase usted!

SrRubik: No sean estupidos los dos...

SrRubik: Bueno nos vemos ¿ a que hora nos vamos a reunir?

NEKDERP: a las 8 AM

LordSombra/SrRubik: Okey...

**bueno espero que les aya gustado y espero qu...**

**¿Con quien hablas negro?-SrRubik**

**¿Te sientes bien?-DianaLuna**

**¿El perico esta juerte?-LordSombra**

**Deja las drogas mi hermano-Oscar**

**Callense!... Estoy diciendo a los que visitan el.. ¿saben? olvidelo-NEKDERP**

**Nos vemos en el otro capitulo-NEKDERP**


	6. Chapter 6 INICIO DEL VIAJE DE LOS LOCOS

**Inicio del vieja de los locos...**

_**El la casa de rubik**_

*Sonando el telefono* SrRubik:*Se despierta y contesta* Alo.. Negro?

NEKDERP: Siii... ¿Como adivinas?

SrRubik: Por que para comenzar, siempre me llama A LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA!

NEKDERP: Bueno, solo te avisaba que cuando vas a venir...

SrRubik: PERO SI SON LAS 4 DE LA MAÑANA... CABRON!

NEKDERP: Oye tranquilo.. no empezemos con el dia diciendome cabron... CABRON!

SrRubik: bueno, pero tampoco me digas cabron... CABRON!

NEKDERP:Okey.. dejemos la conversacion asi...

NEKDERP: Bueno, te espero en mi casa a las 8 AM

SrRubik: Okey.. pero no me llame mas... quiero dormir... ¿me vas a dejar dormir?

NEKDERP: Si claro... como no, te dejo dormir..

SrRubik: Bueno.. pero no me llames okey... OISTES CABRON! NO ME LLAMES MAS!

NEKDERP: Bueno.. bueno, nos vemos... *cuelga*

_**-Al colgar el negro... lo llaman al el... lo cual es raro ya que el siempre se la pasa llamando**_

NEKDERP: *Contesta* Alo.. ¿quien es?.. ¿quien llama a esta hora?

LordSombra: Soy yo negro... el negro!

NEKDERP: Ooo que onda negro.. ¿por que me llamas a esta hora?

LordSombra: Solo para decirte, ¿como a que hora van a salir para el viaje loco?

NEKDERP: A las 8.. y ¿ como supiste sombre el viaje loco?

LordSombra: Que no mandaste a avisar a todo.. PUTO!

NEKDERP: A sii.. se me olvido *lo dice mientras se reia*

LordSombra: Bueno, ¿en donde es que hay que reunirse?

NEKDERP: En mi cada pendejo

LordSombra: Otra vez.. no crees que ya es hora de cambiar...

LordSombra: Ademas, cuando fui para tu casa todo el mundo se volvio loco

NEKDERP: ¿Por que lo dices?

LordSombra: Solo con decirte que oscar estaba en el baño y yuri se llevo esas bragas, es suficiente

NEKDERP: Bueno.. pero ¿en donde mas nos podemos reunir?

LordSombra ¿No se puede en mi casa?

NEKDERP: Si claro.. y luego llegamos y vemos revistas de clop por todas partes...

LordSombra: ¿Y Diana?

NEKDERP: Esa es igual.

LordSombra: ¿Y yuri?

NEKDERP: Esa es peor, por que tiene yaoi

LordSombra: Cierto.. pero no voy a ir a tu casa otra vez.. y si esta otra vez ese oscar en el baño!

NEKDERP: Naaa ese es lo de menos...

NEKDERP: Oye, no te preguntas ¿por que le pusieron "Yuri" a yuri?

LordSombra: Yo solo me pregunto ¿como COÑO tus padres te pusieron NEKDERP?

NEKDERP: Es que mi papa le gusta los gatos y mi mama tenia los ojos raros!

NEKDERP: Y cuando naci vieron que me gustaba a los gatos y tenia los ojos raros.. me pusieron asi

LordSombra: No jodas..

LordSombra: Bueno negro.. ya es suficiente de hablar entre nosotros...no vamos a hacer todo el capitulo nosotros hablando

NEKDERP: Solo callate y ven a mi casa... ¿Problem? no problem, Fuck!

LordSombra:Dale* cualga*

_**-Luego de que los dos negros hablaran de mierdas..se hicieron las 8 am!**_

_**Casa del Negro...**_

LordSombra: HEYY NEK! ABRE

DianaLuna: Vamosss negrooo..

NEKDERP: *Se asoma por la ventana* YA VOYYY

* El negro baja las esca... para que decirte si ya sabes!*

NEKDERP: * Abre la puerta* Como les va.. lo diga de nuevo * dice mientras que se rie*

DianaLuna: Que raro que no nos llamastes...

Yuri: Cierto

NEKDERP: No era necesario...

NEKDERP: Y tambien que se me olvido * lo dice mientra que aguanta la risa*

Yuri: Osea.. si no nos llama rubik no vamos.

DianaLuna: Cierto..Se responsable

NEKDERP: Ser responsable no esta en mi lista de personalidad

LordSombra: Pero si un negro jueputa que les gustan las lolis

NEKDERP: Eso si.. bueno que esperan entren, antes que los deje afuera

_**-Al entrar a la casa del negro**_

NEKDERP: Oigan.. trajeron sus equipaje y toda esas mierdas que se necesita para viajar

DianaLuna: Si.. empaque lo necesario...

DianaLuna: Clop y cigarros

NEKDERP: ¿Cigarros?

SrRubik: ¿Como que cigarros?

LordSombra: eeeee..

DianaLuna: Oye.. es solo cuando estoy neviosa es cuando fumo...

DianaLuna: Ademas.. ¿por que les sorprende eso? yuri lleva bragas y yaoi

NEKDERP: Bragas

LordSombra: Y yaoi

SrRubik: ...

Yuri: SIP

NEKDERP: ¿Para que las bragas? si sabemos que no usamos ropa

LordSombra/SrRubik: ¿Y el yaoi?

Yuri: El yaoi para el camino y las bragas es por si acaso a Nekderp le pega la loquera

NEKDERP: Hey, sabes muy bien que yo aveces me controlo

LordSombra:Pero aveces no jajaja

NEKDERP: No me jodas lord

SrRubik: ¿Nos vamos a quedar hablando de bragas y de yaoi? o ¿nos vamos enseguida?

NEKDERP: Esperen... busquemos a oscar primero

SrRubik: ¿ Y en donde esta?

SrRubik: Me imagino que en el baño * lo dice mientras que coloca una cara como que se estara haciendo en el baño*

NEKDERP: No.. el esta en su habitacion... crees que como el se la pasa todo el tiempo en el baño significa que no sale a dormir

SrRubik: Oye solo decia.. como antier lo vimos en el baño y en la casa club tambien se metio en el baño

NEKDERP: Bueno si tienes razon jajjaja

SrRubik: jajaja

Oscar: Los escuche.. pedazos de mierda

NEKDER/SrRubik: Oooo shit

Oscar: Dejen de ladillar coño!

NEKDERP: Oye no sabias que estabas aqui * lo dice aguantando la risa*

SrRubik:Ni yo * aguanta la risa como el negro*

Yuri: *Le dice a oscar* Hola pajero

Oscar: Hola pajera

Yuri: ¿Por que pajera?

Oscar: Por lo que te metiste a ver yaoi en el club

Yuri: Y tu en el baño

Oscar: Duche

Yuri: Se dice touche!

Oscar: No me importa

NEKDERP: Bueno ya que estas aqui oscar... ¿vas a ir al viaje?

Oscar: Claro solo dejame empacar clop y esas mierdas

NEKDERP/SrRubik/LordSombra: *Se miran entre los cuatro* SABEEEEEE

NEKDERP: Te daria una revista... pero las tengo bajo llave

Yuri: *Mira debajo del sofa* No... ya las encontre...

Oscar: Conque bajo llame eeee

NEKDERP: Mejor vamonos... Y DEJA LAS REVISTAS YUR!

_**-Luego de que los locoshones terminaron de hablar se fueron a esperar el tren**_

Esperando al tren

SrRubik: Espera... Negro y ¿los boletos del tren?

NEKDERP: Tanquilo, eso es lo de demos...

LordSombra: ¿Por que? piensas matar al chofer..

Yuri:Para mi que mato a otros que tenian boleto para conseguirlos

NEKDERP: Coño.. ustedes aveces se pasando de verga

SrRubik: Tu apariencia se pasa de verga...

SrRubik: Solo mirate

NEKDERP: Callense! Aunque sea no me veo como oscar

Oscar: No me metas en esto!

SrRubik: Bueno, dejemos esta conversacion atras

SrRubik: Hey nekderp... hagamos una apuesta *dice mientras coloca la cara de maldad*

NEKDERP: ¿Que clase de apuesta? y quita esa cara pareces pendejo

SrRubik:Bueno la apuesta es facil...

SrRubik: Solo se trata que si nos encontramos a pary dejaras de ver clop por 4 dias * con una cara retadora*

NEKDERP: No se que tramas.. pero si no nos encontramos.. tu vas a tratar de besar a yuri o mucho mejor... a sombra jajajaja *con una cara retadora como rubik*

SrRubik/LordSombra: QUEEEEEE!

Yuri: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

LordSombra: No me incluyan en esa mierda!

SrRubik: No te pases negro...

DianaLuna: Yo no se nada, solo escucho que coño esta hablando

SrRubik: Prefiero cogerme a yuri a hacer eso

Yuri: TU NO TE VAS A COGER A NADIE!

LordSombra: jajajaja

NEKDERP: Tu empezaste.. no me culpes

SrRubik: Sabes... mejor hacemos esto...si encontramos a pary dormiras con yuri o con diana

Yuri/DianaLuna: No jodas

SrRubik: Y si no.. yo dormire con sombra

LordSombra: Viejo.. deja de juntarte con yuri, te esta volviendo maricon

SrRubik: CALLATE SE LO QUE HAGO!

SrRubik: Y bien nek ¿trato?

NEKDERP: Trato

Oscar: Esto se va a poner bueno *lo dice con cara de idiota*

DianaLuna: Dejen se de pendejadas que ya viene en tren

**_-Al llegar el tren el grupo de locos se montan_**

**_Al escoger una habitacion.._**

NEKDERP: Bueno chicos, a la combencion vamos

SrRubik: Solo un problema...

NEKDERP: ¿Que?

SrRubik:QUE SOLO HAY 3 CAMAS!

NEKDERP: Lo dices como si fuera gran cosa

Yuri: Para mi si lo es...

DianaLuna: Yo no tengo problemas con eso

SrRubik: Pero diana

LordSombra: Diana

DianaLuna:Lord

SrRubik: Diana

LordSombra: Rubik

DianaLuna: Lord

NEKDERP: COÑO YAAAA!

NEKDERP: Cada uno que duerman con alguien Y PUNTO!

Yuri: Si es asi.. entonces yo duermo con diana

Oscar: Entonces yo con el negro nek

DianaLuna: Y tu rubik con sombra jajajaj

LodSombra: No me parece grasioso

NEKDERP: A mi si... por que parece que hubieras perdido la apuesta ya jajajajaj

SrRubik: Callate Negro

DianaLuna: Bueno, ¿cuanto dura de aqui a la ciudad esa?

NEKDERP: Solo un dia

SrRubik: Bueno.. tengo sueño para eso nos acostamos ahorita

NEKDERP: Oye tranquilo... se que quieres dormir con sombra pero no te apresures jajajaj

SrRubik/LordSombra: NO EMPIECES NEGRO!

DianaLuna: Bueno ven.. vamos a dormir mi pegueña yuri

Yuri: Okey.. pero mosca me tocas

DianaLuna: Oye yo no soy el negro

NEKDERP: Estoy en el cuarto y te estoy encuchando

DianaLuna: Si.. yo se

NEKDERP: Bueno yo me acuesto enseguida

Oscar: Dale .. yo igual

**_-Al acostarse los locos, rubikcon sombra arriba, el negro con el pajero de oscar en el medio y diana con la pervertida mal pensada yuri_**

SrRubik: Estas camas son mas chiquitas de lo que pensaba

NEKDERP: Tienes razon

DianaLuna: Yo si ando comoda

NEKDERP: *Ve hacia abajo donde esta dormiendo diana* Pero si tu estas abrazando a yuri

DianaLuna: Si.. ¿algun problema?

NEKDERP: Pos nada.. ningun problema. solo que es raro

SrRubik/LordSombra: Seeee y rikoo

NEKDERP/Oscar: Seeeee

DianaLuna: No digan nada por que ustedes estan igual

NEKDERP: Bueno si.. pero no abrazados

Yuri: Yaaaa pues.. duerman

SrRubik: nek que no se te olvide la apuesta

NEKDERP: Para que si ya estas durmiendo con sombra

SrRubik/LordSombra: COÑOOO!


	7. Chapter 7 LLEGANDO A LA CIUDAD

**LLEGANDO A LA CUIDAD!**

  
><strong>-<em>En el tren y en la habitacion de los locos!<em>**

  
>NEKDERP: *Se derpierta*-Hey chicos... hora de despertar<p>

DianaLuna:*Despierta*-Aaaaa..¿ya lleguamos?

NEKDERP: No

DianaLuna: ¿Entonces para que nos depiertas?

NEKDERP: Para irnos alistando

SrRubik: *Se depierta*- Hey sombra.. ya despierta..

LordSombra: *Se depierta de coñaso*-QUE PASOOO!

SrRubik: No grites cabron, que estamos aqui

Oscar: *Despierta*-Que sueñoooooo maaaasss ricoooo

NEKDERP: ¿Que sueño? mas bien.. ¿que soñaste?

NEKDERP: Si estabas soñando que estabas en el baño te meto una cachetada

Oscar: No es el baño... solo es un sueño normal con alguien especial...

DianaLuna: ¿Especial?

LordSombra: ¿Como es eso?

SrRubik: Dinos..

Oscar: Con molestia..

SrRubik: Si seras... no te pongas cachondo apenas nos acabamos de levantar

NEKDERP: Bueno, dejense de pendejadas y despierten a yuri

DianaLuna: *Se voltea para despertar a yuri*- Hey yuri, despierta...

Yuri: *Despierta*- Eeeee que paso.. que paso...

NEKDERP: Para te de ahi..

Yuri: No quiero!

LordSombra: *Se resbala de la cama y le cae encima al negro*-Aaaaaa

NEKDERP: Joderrr PARA TE DE ENCIMA MIO COÑOO!

LordSombra:*Se levanta*- Bueno ten cuidado tu

NEKDERP: ¿Por que yo? Si tu fuiste que te caistes

SrRubik: Bueno no empiecen..

LordSombra/NEKDERP: EL EMPEZO

Yuri: Eso es tipico de los negros

NEKDERP/LordSombra: HEY!

DianaLuna: Bueno.. ya yuri.. pare te..

Yuri: Okey...*se para*

Oscar: Buenos dias pajera!

Yuri: No empieces!

NEKDERP: Bueno ya... esten atentos para la parada

SrRubik: Bien.. Vayan esperen a la parada

NEKDERP: Hey rubik ¿te pregunto algo?

SrRubik: ¿Que?

NEKDERP: ¿Disfrutaste dormir con sombra? jajaja

LordSombra: CALLATE! no empieces negro

SrRubik: Vamos haber quien rie de ultimo

NEKDERP: No gracias ya yo me rei

SrRubik: Joderr.. como te gusta fastidiar ¿verdad?

NEKDERP: Algo

DianaLuna: Bueno ya, quedense quietos los tres

Oscar: Oigan voy para el baño

NEKDERP: ¿A pajearte?

Yuri: ¿A masturbarte?

SrRubik: Es lo mismo yuri

Oscar: No joder... es a cepillarme

NEKDERP: Me imagino con colgate

Oscar: Noooooo ¿con que mas?

NEKDERP: Me vale... ve para el baño pero no hagas locuras

SrRubik: Si viejo no hagas locuras.. luego dejas el baño cochino

LordSombra/Yuri/NEKDERP: jajajajajajaja

Oscar: A la mierda, me voy *se va para el baño*

DianaLuna: Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido

NEKDERP/LordSombra; ¿Por que?

NEKDERP: Acaso ¿no te gusta viajar?

DianaLuna: Mejor olvidenlo y esten pendiente de la parada

Yuri: Bueno me ire acepillar tambien

NEKDERP/SrRubik: ¿Con oscar?

Yuri: NOOO! Voy a esperar a que salga

LordSombra: Aaaa bueno... Mientras tanto me pongo a ver clop

NEKDERP: ¿Trajiste revistas?.. Tipico tuyo y mio

SrRubik: Yo lo unico que no entiendo es que de ¿donde sacan tantas revistas?

LordSombra/NEKDERP: *Los dos miran hacia un lado*-Por hay

SrRubik: Si claro.. no les creo nada

DianaLuna: Yo las e comprado por combenciones y esas cosas

SrRubik: Si, yo tambien.. pero ellos no se ¿donde las sacan?

NEKDERO: Solo los negro sabemos como encontrar porno facil

LordSombra: Exactoooo, jajajaja

SrRubik: Me cago en ustedes dos

Oscar:*Sale del baño*-Listo ya me cepille

Yuri: Bien, ahora voy yo

NEKDERP/SrRubik/LordSombra: ESPERA!

Yuri: QUE! NO GRITEN HIJOS DE PUTA!

NEKDERP: Solo te ibamos a decir que te llevaras un coleto

SrRubik: Se. por si acaso

LordSombra: Creeme llevatelo

Yuri: ¿Para que?.. no gracias

NEKDERP: Bueno. como gustes

SrRubik: Pero si te resbalas y te caigas con algo blanco, no vengas llorando con nosotros

LordSombra: jajajaja

Oscar: Ustedes no saben cuando parar ¿verdad?

Yuri: JODANSE! LOS TRES!

DianaLuna: Espera yuri, voy con tigo

Yuri: Okey... pero ni se te ocurra tocarme

DianaLuna: No empieces

NEKDERP: Cuando se toquen me avisan para llevar una camara

Oscar: jajajaja

DianaLuna: Negro, no te pases

NEKDERP: Bueno, solo andate a cepillar..

Yuri: Negro. jodete

SrRubik: Si joden...

SrRubik: Cuando ustedes salgan y voy para el baño tambien

LordSombra: Yo igual

NEKDERP: Yo tambien, pero no dejen el baño cochino

SrRubik/LordSombra: No somos oscar

Oscar: Yo sigo aqui

_**-Luego de que ****todos fueran al baño a cepillarce**_

SrRubik: ¿Cuando faltara para la parada?

NEKDERP: *Se asoma por la venta del tren*-Ya la veo

Yuri: Mete tu cabeza cabron.. te vas a golpear

NEKDERP: No gracias... no te la quiero meter y mi cabeza no se va a golpear

Yuri: HABLO DE LA CABEZA NO DEL PENE JUEPUTA!

SrRubiK/LordSombra: jajajaja

Oscar/DianaLuna Calmados todos

DianaLuna: Ya vamos a llegar

SrRubik: Bueno ¿todos listo?

Osca:Siiii

LordSombra: Claro

Yuri: Por supuesto

DianaLuna: Como no estar preparada

_**-Al parar el tren los locos se bajan**_

NEKDERP: LLEGAMOOOOOOOOSSSS_****_

NEKDERP: Bueno, a buscar nuestros equipajes

SrRubik: Seeee..

_**-Al buscar los**_ _**de los locos**_

DianaLuna: Bueno ¿que haremos primero?

NEKDERP: Buscar un hotel

Yuri:Ooooo noooo , nooo ,no no no no no noooo

SrRubik: ¿Que pasa?

Yuri: Es que de tanto hentai que e leido y e visto el hotel es un iman de sexo

LordSombra: Pero no te puedes creer todo lo de los animes...

DianaLuna: No te preocupes, si nek de vuelve loco te protego

NEKDERP: ¿Por que solo yo?

DianaLuba: Se como eres tu... no hace falta para que me digas

SrRubik: Eso es verdad

Oscar: Cierto

NEKDERP: Jodanse

LordSombra. ¿Que esperamos? busquemos un hotel

_**-Los locos caminaron y caminaron hasta que por fin llegaron a un hotel**_

NEKDERP: Por fin

SrRubik: Sii, ya estaba cansado de caminar

DianaLuna: *Se acerca al que alquila las habitaciones*-Buenos dias señor.. cuanto cuesta las habitaciones

Anonimo: Claro.. Si es para una orgia la habitacion 69 es la indicada

DianaLuna: Eeeee

SrRubik: Que dijo

NEKDERP: ¿Que clase de pony es usted?

LordSombra: La clases de pony que tu eres

NEKDERP: No jodas

Anonimo: Oooo lo siento.. es que como vi a los negros y dos chicas pensa mal

Yuri: No jodas

DianaLuna: Solo denos una habitacion grande

Anonimo: Okey

_**-Al arquilarle una habitacion los locos se meten y se relajan**_

SrRubik: Aaaaaa.. por fin en la ciudad

LordSombra: Con bonita vista

Yuri: Con bonito cielo

Oscar: Y con bonito baño

NEKDERP: No jodas viejo..

DianaLuna: Bueno nek deja de decirle a oscar que no joda y dime ¿cuando es la reunion?

NEKDERP:Tranquilos.. aun no me han avisado

SrRubik: Y ¿cuando te avisan?

NEKDERP: En unos dias

LordSombra: Bien... Entonces nos da tiempo para buscar a ese tal pary

SrRubik: ¿Para que?

LordSombra: NO QUIERO QUE PIERDAS LA APUESTA CABRON!

SrRubik: Bueno. calmate se lo que hago

Yuri: A mi me vale.. solo los quiero ver dormiendo

NEKDERP: Yuri no empieces con lo yaoi..

DianaLuna: Bueno ya que te llaman en unos dias ¿por que no pasiar por la ciudad?

Yuri: Hey buena idea..

Oscar: Estoy de acuerdo

SrRubik: Siii

NEKDERP: Bueno, entonces a pasiar por la ciudad se a dicho

DianaLuna: Pero hay que ordenar los equipajes

NEKDERP: Bueno Okey

LordSombra: Bueno hacemos eso y salimos a buscar a pary

NEKDERP: Asi estaras de no querer dormir con rubik

LordSombra: No es eso... solo es que te quiere ver como vas hacer para dormir con yuri o con diana jajajaja

NEKDERP: Eres un negro hijo de puta ¿te la han dicho?


	8. Chapter 8 PASEO POR LA CIUDAD

**PASEO POR LA CIUDAD**

_**-En la habitacion de los locos luego de ordenar los equipajes y el clop alfaveticamente**_

NEKDERP: Bueno, ya terminamos de ordenar todo

DianaLuna: Vamos a dividirnos

LordSombra: Yo voy con rubik

SrRubik: ¿Y eso?

LordSombra: Para buscar al tal pary

SrRbubik: Ya te dije que se muy bien lo que hago

LordSombra: ¿En serio?... Pues pareciera que te hubieses vendido por yuri

Yuri: No me metan en eso

NEKDERP: Bueno ya.. salimos o ¿no?

DianaLuna: Yo con yuri

Yuri: ¿Cual es tu adiccion con migo?

NEKDERP: *Pon una cara de pervertido*- Es que te quiero coger

DianaLuna: Bueno negro no empieces... recuerda que tu violas gente por doquier

NEKDERP: Pero no todo el tiempo

SrRubik: Bueno.. ya cada uno va a salir

NEKDERP: Esperen, ¿y oscar?

Yuri: Suponiendo que en el baño

LordSombra: ¿Que tendra el baño para que el se meta todo el tiempo?

NEKDERP/SrRubik: Ni puta idea

DianaLuna: ¿Quien lo busca?

SrRubik: Yo no

LordSombra: Ni yo

NEKDERP: No cuentes con migo

Yuri: Yo no dire nada

DianaLuna: Bueno, yo lo busco

DianaLuna:*Camina hacia el baño*-Hey, sal ya del baño que te estamos esperando

Oscar: Es que disfruto la vista

DianaLuna: Que vista ni un coño da la madre, sal de ahi puto

Oscar: Bueno, ya voy *sale del baño*

NEKDERP: ¿Disfrutaste el baño?

Oscar: CALLATE

SrRubik: Tio este baño no es tuyo para que lo estes ensuciando

LordSombra: Espero entrar y no ver nada raro

Yuri: ¿Entrar? Yo no voy a entrar a ese baño

Oscar: Bueno vamos o ¿no? es ves de estar jodiendo

DianaLuna: Okey...

NEKDERP: Bueno, diana con la pervertida, rubik con el negro 2, y yo creo con el pajero

Yuri/Oscar: Oye

SrRubik: Bueno vamonos

DianaLuna: Esperen.. ¿ a que hora hay que estar aqui, osea reunirnos en el hotel?

NEKDERP: Cuando se cansen de galopar

LordSombra: Bueno yo voy a estar concentrado e buscar al pary

SrRubik: YA TE DIJE QUE LO TENGO BAJO CONTROL!

SrRubik: Sigues asi y te meto una cachetada

NEKDERP: Bueno dejen se de pendejadas y vamonos

**_-los locos bajan_**

DianaLuna: Bueno yo me voy por la izquierda

SrRubik: Nosotros por la derecha,

Oscar: Nosotros derecho.. donde esta esas tiendas para baños

NEKDERP: Siiii... Espera ¿que?.. Seras tu cabron, yo no quiero ver mierda de baños

Oscar: Bueno entonces nos vamos a otro lado

NEKDERP: Saben, creo que es mala idea separarnos...

Dianaluna: ¿Por que?

NEKDERP: No lo se solo digo..

SrRubik: Mosca negro.. que se que tramas algo

NEKDERP: El que trama algo eres tu cabron con lo de la apuesta

SrRubik: El que rie de ultimo rie mejor

NEKDERP: Me vale quien ria de ultimo

Lordsombra: Bueno vamonos

NEKDERP: Vale... nos vemos mas tarde

DianaLuna/SrRubik/LordSombra/Yuri: Vale

**_-Los locos se separaron por primera vez pero que les espera cuando este separados... bueno nada pero que mas da_**

**El negro y el pajero**

NEKDERP: Bueno oscar, ¿a donde vamos primero?

NEKDERP: Que no sea es tienda de baños

Oscar: Bueno no se... solo caminemos para ver que encontramos

*Caminan y caminan*

NEKDERP: Hey tio.. mira un puesto de manazanas

Oscar: ¿Y que quieres que haga yo?

NEKDERP: Que vayamos a comprar puto pajero

Oscar: bueno pero no me tienes que decir puto pajero, negro pedofilo

NEKDERP: Bueno vamos y ya

*Van hacia el puesto*

NEKDERP: Si el dueño del puesto es pary, lo juro que me meto un tiro

Oscar: Oye tranquilo... no es pary

NEKDERP: ¿Como lo sabes?

Oscar: Por que estoy viendo el dueño del puesto coqueteando con esa señora

NEKDERP: Con tal de que no la viole esta bien

Oscar: Callate que tu eres peor

NEKDERP: Oye y tu que... pajero del baño

Oscar: Bueno pero no violo a nadie

NEKDERP: Jodete

*El dueño se acerca al puesto*

Anonimo: Diga

NEKDERP: Eres puto

Anonimo:...

Oscar: *Le tapa la boca a nek*-Solo queremos unas manzanas

Anonimo: Son 10 bit cada una

Oscar: Okey...Dame 4

NEKERP: *Le lame el casca a oscar para liberarse*

Oscar: QUE ASCO VIEJO

NEKDERP: *Escupe y se enjuaga la boca con el juego de la manzana*-Que ascoo...¿quien sabe donde tenias ese casco? QUE ASCO

Anonimo: Quien te manda a decirme puto

NEKDERP: Es que eres puto

Oscar: No empieces negro que tu eres peor

NEKDERP: Bueno vamonos

*El negro y el oscar alias el pajero del baño se fueron*

Oscar: Hey nek creo que olvidamos pagarle a ese tipo jajajja

NEKDERP: Pos no me importa..*Voltea y se da de cuenta que el puto lo viene persiguiendo*

Oscar: *Se voltea tambien*-Mierda viejo nos viene por detras el puto ese

NEKDERP: Ejeeeeeeeeeeee. por detras

Oscar: CALLATE Y CORREE PUTO!

Anonimo: DENTENERLEE

NEKDERP: MIERDAAA AAAA CORREEEE

**Diana y la perver**

DianaLuna: Bueno. ya que los loco se fueron y ¿donde vamos primero?

Yuei: No se

DianaLuna: Oye ¿por que no vamos a un parque? o ¿no se?

Yuri: Tengo una idea mejor

DianaLuna: ¿Que?

Yuri: *Dice con cara picara*-Preguntamos donde alla una tienda de cosas inesperadas

DianaLuna: Oye buena idea, pero el problema es encontra una tienda asi a esta hora

Yuri: Tenes razon..

Dianaluna: ¿Y por que no al cine?

Yuri: Oye si.. pero ¿que vamos a ver?

DianaLuna: Preguntemos primero en donde esta un cine

DianaLuna:*Le dice a un señor*-Oiga disculpe ¿donde hay un cine por aqui?

Anonimo: Solo cruce la calle hacia la derecha y listo mi dama

DianaLuna: Muchas gracias.. pero no soy tuya ni de nadie

Anonimo: Disculpe mi señora, pero es que usted es muy hermosa

DianaLuna: Señor si sigue asi voy a tener que darle en las bolas

Anonimo: Con la lengua si pero sera en un ho...*Diana le da en la bolas*

Anonimo:AAaaaaa Dolorr!

Yuri: Quien te manda por puto.. bueno vamonos

*Luego de dejarles sin hijos al hijo de puta las locas van al cine y ven en la cartelera que van a dar*

DianaLuna: ¿Que mierda es esto?

Yuri: ¿Que paso?

DianaLuna: Vistes lo que van a dar hoy

Yuri: Si

DianaLuna: Solo mira.. las peliculas disponibles son: Los tres loco, los negro en las vegas y un asalto a los negro

Yuri: Que pedo..

DianaLuna:y solo mira este otro.. y que las lebianas al poder

Yuri: No jodas... *mira a su alrededor y ve otra pelicula disponible*

Yuri: Hey diana y ¿esa?

Dianaluna: *Voltea*-Esa pelicula ¿disculpame por lo que hice?

Yuri: Siiiiii

DianaLuna: Okey.. parece interesante

DianaLuna: *Va a la señora que vende los boletos*-Dos entradas para disculpame por lo que hice

Anonima: Claro son 200 bit

Yuri: Señora ¿usted fuma?

Anonima: Oiga me no es culpa mia por esos precios tan altos... y ademas es para mayores

DianaLuna: Bueno, dame dos entradas y ya

Anonima: Okey, pero se los abvierto. esa pelicula cumienza normal, pero va a llegar una parte que se vuelve fuerte

Yuri: No nos importa solo denoslo

Anonimo: Okey

*Entran a ver la pelicula dura 2 horas y salen*

Anonima: ¿Y como les fue?

Yuri:...

Yuri: Creo que fue suficiente por hoy

DianaLuna: que te pasa.. FUE LO MAXIMO...

DianaLuna: Me gusto la parte cuando ring se garcha a la rose

Yuri: Vamonos para el hotel ¿quieres?

Anonima: Osea que son de esas ¿verdad? *las mira picaramente*

Yuri:¿QUE? NOOOO

Yuri: Solo que es hay nos hospedamos con unos amigos

Anonima:Mmmmm.. y ¿que hacen alla?* dice exitada*

Yuri: Diana, por favor vamonos, esta señora me da mala espina

Anonima: ¿Queres que te de mi numero de telefono?

Yuri: No gracias... es que ya me voy

Anonima: Cuando quieras vienes y te hago algo rico

Yuri: diana vamonos por favor

*Las locas corren*

Anonima: ESPEREN.. POR FAVOR

Anonima: NO ME IMPORTA LAS SEGUIRE Y LAS VIOLARE

DianaLuna: Creo que encontramos la hermana del negro

Yuri: Tu lo has dicho

**SrRubik y sombra**

LordSombra: Bueno ¿por donde comenzamos a buscar a ese tal pary?

SrRubik: Oye sombra, yo lo tengo bajo control.. ya te dije que no vamos a dormir juntos

LordSombra: Solo para asegurarme . busquemos

SrRubik:¿Para que?

LordSombra: Ed que quiero ver al negro como ara para dormir con yuri o con diana

SrRubik: Eres un negro puto y loco... en eso si estoy de acuerdo

LordSombra: Solo imaginate ¿que pasaria si durmiera con yuri?

SrRubik: Yuri tendria que usar bragas pero esas echas por maud en persona

LordSombra: jajaja, cierto...

SrRubik: ¿Por donde buscamos?

LordSombra: No se... ni puta idea

SrRubik: Bueno caminemos hasta buscarlo

*Los dos locos caminaron por tres hora y no hayaron nada*

SrRubik: Joder! ya me duele los cascos

LordSombra: A mi tambien.. pero no encontramos al puto pary

SrRubik: Oye tu tranquilo... ahora solo vamos al hotel

LordSombra: Sii okey ya quiero descansar

_**-Luego de que cada loco hiciera sus mierdas se encontraron en el hotel**_

DianaLuna: Heyyyy... ¿Como les fue?

Yuri: Nosotras vimos una pelicula +18

NEKDERP: QUEEE! Y NO ME INVITARON

Yuri: Jodete negro... y si te pones cachonde y nos violas

NEKDERP: No jodas...

NEKDERP: Nosotros fuimos perseguidos por un tio por 3 hora

SrRubik: No jodas.. ¿por que tanto?

NEKDERP: Es que le compramos unas manzanos pero no le pagamos

LordSombra: Eso eso tipico tuyo

DianaLuna: Bueno y ¿que hicieron ustedes?

LordSombra: Buscamos a pary por tres horas

NEKDERP: Y luego me dicen que yo ando obsecionado por las lolis

SrRubik:Lo que pasa negro es que tu obsecion es "OTRO" NIVEL!

NEKDERP:Callate...

NEKDERP: Mira ya me llamaron

DianaLuna: Genial y ¿que dijeron?

NEKDERP: Es mañana a las 8 Am

Yuri: Bueno.. entonces a acostarce temprano

Oscar: A la mierda lo temprano.. yo voy a ver clop

LordSombra: Yo voy a sacar mis revistas

DianaLuna: Yo tambien

NEKDERP: Bueno.. mañana temprano no se les olvide

SrRubik: ¿Para que? Si tu siempre nos levantas de a coñasos

NEKDERP: Solo es a ti rubik* dice riendoce*

SrRubik:ME CAGO EN TU MADRE!


	9. Chapter 9 LA COMBENCION EN LA CIUDAD

**LA COMBENCION EN LA CIUDAD  
><strong>

_**-Las 4 AM el negro decide despertar a todos **_

NEKDERP: DESPIERTEN TODOOOOOSSS!

SrRubik: *Despierta*-Eeee.. ¿que paso?

NEKDERP: Ya son las 4

DianaLuna: *Despierta y ve que hora es*-No jodas negro.. es muy temprano

NEKDERP: Que esperabas

SrRubik: No te preocupes diana, eso es normal de el despertar temprano a uno

NEKDERP: No.. solo es a ti rubik

SrRubik: No jodas.. no empiezes y eso ya me lo dijiste

NEKDERP: Ya lo se... pero alguien despierte a lord

SrRubik: El esta en la otra habitacion

NEKDERP: *Camina hacia la habitacion y toca*-Lord despierta, despierta

NEKDERP: *Entra*- LORD! DESPIERTA CABRON

NEKDERP: LOOOOORRDDDD... DESPIERTAAAAAA!

NEKDERP. LOOOORRRRDDDD

NEKDERP: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

LordSombra: CAAALLAAAAATEEEEE!

LordSombra: QUE TE PASA... DEJAME DORMIR!

NEKDERP: No seas cabron y parate

LordSombra: NO!

NEKDERP: Parate o lo hago yo

LordSombra: NO!

NEKDERP: *Voltea el colchon con sombra*-Ahoria si.. parate

LordSombra: *Dice de bajo del colchon*-Me cago en ti negro color caca

NEKDERP:No me importa... ahora ire a despertar a diana

DianaLuna: Estoy al lado tuyo

NEKDERP: Oooo

SrRubik: Vamos a despertar a oscar

NEKDERP: Okey.. *grita*-AL BAÑO

DianaLuna: SIII

SrRubik: Dale

*rubik el negro y diana van hacia el baño..*

NEKDERP: Hey.. oscar.. parate ya es hora de irnos

SrRubik: Si viejo.. que te dije ayer..

DianaLuna: Vamos es hora de alistarnos

NEKDERP: De echo es solo a cepillarnos y mas nada... por que ropa no usamos

SrRubik: Ya dijiste eso negro

DianaLuna: Que mal entonces no podre usar las camisetas que dicen I LOVE CLOP

NEKDERP: ¿Quien dije que no podriamos usar ropa? Mundo libre mi hermana

SrRubik: A la mierda, usare ropa

NEKDERP: Asi se habla

DianaLuna: Bueno, despertemos a oscar y les enseño las camisas

NEKDERP/SrRubik: PARA TE CABRON!

NEKDERP: Rapido para probar las camisas

SrRubik: Si viejo... rapido para te

NEKDERP: Bien como quiere, derribare la puerta

SrRubik: Espera, no lo hagas esta puerta ni si quiera es de nodotros

NEKDERP: Me vale...

SrRubik: Noooo Espe*el negro corre para derribar la puerta*-se garcho la puerta

Oscar: *Abre la puerta y el negro le pasa por al lado y se golpea con el inodoro*

NEKDERP: Aaaaaa... JODER!

SrRubik/DianaLuna: jajajjaajja

NEKDERP:: VIENES A ABRIR LA MALDITA PUERTA CUANDO YO ESTOY APUNTO DE DERRIBARLA!

Oscar: Lo que pasa, es que te escuche que ibas a derribar la puerta y estaba esperando que empezaras a correr para abrirla

NEKDERP: Eres un degenerado

Oscar: Oye traquilo... solo te jugaba una broma

NEKDERP: Si broma te refieres a que uno se golpee con el inodoro y tenga la cara llena del agua del inodoro, entonces estas bien drogado

Oscar:jajajjaa

SrRubik: Bien no jodas oscar...

SrRubik: Negro.. ya limpiate, ¿quien sabe que hizo con el inodoro en la noche?

DianaLuna: Que asco!

NEKDERP: *Se lava la cara*- que asco!

SrRubik: Bueno despertemos a yuri

Oscar: Pero entremos con cuidado..

DianaLuna/SrRubik: ¿Por que?

NEKDERP: Quizas por que quiere ver a yuri si se esta haciendoce una

Oscar: EXACTO!

SrRubik: que locochones son

DianaLuna: Yo me apunto

NEKDERP: Okey.. pero en silencio

*Los cuatro rubik, diana, el negro y el pajero del baño van al cuarto de yuri*

NEKDERP: *Se asoma por la puerta*-Oigan miren

Oscar:*Se asoma con el negro*-Que rayos!

SrRubik: *Se asoma con el pajero y el negro*-Ni si quiera esta arropada

DianaLuna: *Se asoma como el rubik, negro y el pajero*- Que posicion mas SENSUAL!

NEKDERP: ¿La despertamos?

Oscar: No se

*Cuando de repente yuri se empieza tocar la entre pierna*

SrRubik: Miren... se esta tocando la entre pierna MIERDA!

DianaLuna: ¿QUE ESTARA SOÑANDO!?

NEKDERP: No lo se.. pero si la dejamos que se siga tocando ¿no creen que se va a poner feo?

SrRubik: Yo disfruto viendola

Oscar: yo igual

Dianaluna: Y luego dicen que es el neg..*ve al negro que esta babeando*- NEGROOO!

NEKDERP:Que, que, que, lo siento

NEKDERP: Despertemosla

SrRubik/Oscar: Nooo

NEKDERP: Oigan, ese es mi trajabajo putos

DianaLuna: Bueno despertemosla

NEKDERP: *Va hacia la cama y se percata y abra los ojos*-Hola yuri

Yuri: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yuri: ALEJATE DE MI

SrRubik: Oye calmate!

Yuri: ¿Que haces aqui? mas bien ¿que hacen aqui?

DianaLuna:Bueno te ibamos a despertar pero nos fijamos que te estabas tocando y nos quedamos mirando

Yuri:...

Oscar/SrRubik: jajajajajaja

NEKDERP: *Dice incomodamente*-Bueno... nos vemos en la sala... eee.. bueno..

Yuri:...

Yuri:largo de aqui

NEKDERP: Bueno pero antes dinos...¿que estabas soñando que te estabas tocando?

Yuri: LARGO DE AQUI PAR DE PERVERTIDOS SIN OFICIO

*Los locos se van del cuarto del yuri*

DianaLuna: Tios... eso fue muy raro

NEKDERP: Pero chuculento

SrRubik: No mucho para una amante de yaoi

Oscar: Pero muy chuculento

Dianaluna/SrRubik: Que loco

Oscar/NEKDERP: Y CHUCULENTO

SrRubik: CALLENSE!

Dianaluna: Bueno a alistarnos...

NEKDERP: Y que no se te olvide las camisetas

**_-Luego que los locos se alistaran y esas mierdas ya estaban listo para ir a la combencion!_**

NEKDERP: Bueno ¿listos todos?

Todos: Si

NEKDERP: Bueno alla vamos

*El negro loco usa la teletransportacion de mierda como siempre*

SrRubik: WOW... miren cuanta ponys vinieron a esta mierda

DianaLuna:Vaya que si

Oscar: Impresionante

NEKDERP: Siiii.. e incluso mas interesante que cuando yuri se estaba tocando

Yuri:HEEYYY CALLATE

SrRubik: Esperen un momento...

NEKDERP: ¿Que?

DianaLuna:¿Que paso?

SrRubik: OLVIDAMOS A LORD!

NEKDERP: OOO MIERDAA!

LordSombra: Son unos hijos de puta todos

SrRubik: Lord.. ¿como llegaste tan rapido?

LordSombra: No preguntes

Oscar: ¿Te quedaste viendo clop?

LordSombra: Me quede dormido que no es otra cosa

LordSombra: *Ve las camisetas que tiene diana,rubik y el negro junto con el pajero*-Heyyy

LordSombra: ¿Donde consiguieron esas camisas? QUIERO UNA!

DianaLuna: Te guarde una, ten pontela

LordSombra: *Se la pone*- Cool

Oscar: Bueno ya que estamos aqui vamos a esa reunion

NEKDERP: Esta es la reunion..

SrRubik: ¿Y por que no aprovechamos y buscamos nuevo integrantes?

NEKDERP: Muy bien

Yuri: Bueno, ¿nos separamos?

DianaLuna: Si es asi... entonces yo con yuri

SrRubik/LordSombra: Otra vez!

Oscar: ¿Que le haces a yuri para que te vayas siempre con ella?

DianaLuna: Nada, solo es que es mejor y mas seguro que valla con migo que con un negro

NEKDERP: ¿Me lo dices a mi? o ¿a lord?

SrRubik: Por que seamos oscuros no significa que seamos con el negro

NEKDERP: Exacto, espera.. que!

LordSombra: Bueno ya que tu te vas con yuri nosotros no nos separamos..

Oscar: ¿Osea que nos vamos juntos?

LordSombra: Si

NEKDERP: Okey... pero yuri limpiate la sangre de la nariz por favor

Yuri: Oppsss... estaba en mi fantacia

NEKDERP: Asi como en al mañana

Yuri: No jodas

_**-Luego de que los locos se separan de las locas (tremenda narracion tengo) fueron a buscar clop en vez de miembros**_

NEKDERP: Hey tio vean estas revistas y esos afiches

SrRubik: Que hermoso

LordSombra: Miren eso peluches

Oscar: Solo miren esas posturas

Anonimo: Podrian comprar ya... han estado alli por 20 MINUTOS!

NEKDERP: Lo siento.. ¿Cuantos las revistas?

Anonimo: 100 bit

SrRubik: Esta un poco caro

Oscar: Oiga eso es exagerado

Anonimo: Bueno, si no les gusta entonces se quedaran sin revistas

LordSombra: NO NO NO NO NO NO!

LordSombra: Solo bromeavamos.. *mira a los 3 con ganas de matarlos*- Verdad que era una broma

SrRubik:Si solo una broma

Oscar: Claro una broma inocente

NEKDERP: Para mi me vale mierda

LordSombra: Bueno tenga los 100 bit

Anonimo: Bueno gracias por su compra

*se retiran del puesto*

NEKDERP: Solo una pregunta lord

LordSombra: Dime

NEKDERP COMO COÑO COMPARTIMOS LA REVISTA

LordSombra: Nos turnamos y ya

SrRubik: Si pero cada uno dura una hora... por que oscar se la lleva todo el dia con el baño ese

Oscar: Oigame no soy egoista

NEKDERP:Claro que lo eres

Oscar: Dime ¿por que lo dices?

NEKDERP: Para comenzar, tienes clop en el baño y no lo quieres mostrar

LordSombra: Te encierras en el baño y no muestrar las revistas

SrRubik: Y no dejas utilizar el baño

Oscar: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver por lo egoista que soy?

Oscar: Ooooo claro.. ya entendi

SrRubik: Puto

LordSombra: Cabron

NEKDERP: Pervertido

Oscar: Saben muy bien que asi es el negro no yo

NEKDERP: callate

NEKDERP: *Cuando de repente ve a un señor que se parece a alguien*-¿Mmm?

SrRubik: ¿Que pasa negro?

NEKDERP: No nada..*Cuando de repente el señor se voltea y es nada mas que pary*-MIERDAAAAA!

SrRubik: Bueno negro.. ya deja el fastidio

LordSombra: ¿Por que gritas mierda?

Oscar: ¿Que vistes?

NEKDERP: Nada nada (mierda si descubren que es pary estoy jodido)

SrRubik: *Voltea donde estaba mirando nek y ve a un señor*- Hey.. que no se parece a alguien

SrRubik: Un momento.. ¿que no es pary?

NEKDERP: (Estoy jodido)

LordSombra: ¿Pary?

Oscar: Hermano.. si es pary, entonces estas jodido

SrRubik: Vamos nek.. vamos a confirmar que es pary

NEKDERP: Nooo!

SrRubik: Vamos!

NEKDERP: Que no!

SrRubik: VAMOS O TE RASGO LA CAMISETA

NEKDERP: Oye no me amenazes con lo chuculento

SrRubik: Vamos entonces *pone una cara victoriosa*

*Se acercan al puesto donde esta el desconocido que se parece a pary*

SrRubik: Hola

LordSombra: Hola

Anonimo: *Se voltea*- Hola... no puede ser

NEKDERP: No puede ser

Anonimo: NO PUEDE SER!

NEKDERP. NO PUEDE SERR!

SrRubik: SII PUEDE SER!

SrRubik: Hola pary

Pary: Me cago en sus madres.. ¿que hacen aqui?

LordSombra: ¿Asi que usted es pary?

Pary: Si

LordSombra: Mucho gusto... me acaba de salvar el pellejo

Pary: ¿A que te refieres?

SrRubik: Es que hicimos una apuesta con el negro

Pary: Oooo que mal..

LordSombra: Y ganamos... SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

NEKDERP: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pary: Bueno diganme ¿que hacen aqui?

NEKDERP: Para cogernos a tu esposa

Pary: No estoy casado

NEKDERP: Es lo menos que te puede decir ya que vinistes

NEKDERP: ¿ A DEMAS QUE HACES AQUI?

Pary: Te dije muy bien que no te importa

SrRubik: Ya admite la derrota

Oscar: Ooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

NEKDERP: Callate pajero

Oscar: Perdiste

LordSombra: Si viejo, ya perdistes

SrRubik: Ahora quiero ver como aras para dormir con yuri o diana jajajajaj

**_-Luego que el negro perdiera la apuesta no veia que hacer... pero mientras tanto diana y yuri se encontraron a alguien muy especial_**

DianaLuna: Bueno, vamos a buscar miembros

Yuri: Bien. pero primero vamos a ver los coplays

DianaLuna: Bien.. sera divertido

*Las locas caminaron por 1 minutos y chocaron con alguien muy especial.. ya sabran por que le digo especial*

Yuri: Ooooo lo siento señora

DianaLuna: Disculpenos no la vinos

Anonima: No se preocupen, lo ise apropocito

Yuri: ¿Por que?..*mira bien a la señora*-OOOO DIOS MIO... QUE NO ES LA DEL CINE

Pussy: Soy pusy.. y si soy la del cine

DianaLuna: ¿Que haces aqui?

Yuri: A quien le importa CORREEEEEEE!*Agarra a diana y sale corriendo*

Pussy: *Persique a yuri*- NO TE VOY A DEJAR

_**-Luego de ese repentino encuentro.. siguieron corriendo hasta chocar con los chicos negros**_

Yuri: ESCONDENOS!

NEKDERP: ¿Por que?

Yuri: NO TE IMPORTA *Se esconden detras de los locos*

Pussy: *Termina de corre y se topa con los locos*- Oigan ustedes ¿han visto pasar a una pony terrenal y a una alicornio?

Oscar: Nop

SrRubik: Para nada

LordSombra: No las e visto

NEKDERP: Si, se conden detras de nosotros

Oscar/LordSombra/SrRubik: NEGROOOO!

NEKDERP: ¿QUE?.. si me pregunto... ademas las quiero joder

Pussy: *Se asoma por atras mmmm por ATRAS!*-Hola

Yuri: Aaaaaa

NEKDERP: ¿Por que le tienes miedo?

Yuri: Esa loco intenta violarme

NEKDERP: Cuando eso suceda..¿Puedo llevar una camara?

Pussy: Claro

SrRubik/LordSombra/Oscar: NEGROO!

NEKDERP: Tranquilos... les prestare la cinta no soy como el pajero egoista

SrRubik: Ya me convenciste

LordSombra: Mmmm a mi igual

Oscar: ¿Que?

Yuri: NO JODAN!

Yuri: Negro... habla con ella y dile que no me viole!

NEKDERP: ¿Por que?

Yuri: Por que tu hablas idioma violador

NEKDERP: No hay idioma para eso

SrRubik: *Pone una cara picara*-Oye y ¿por que no no unes a nuestro club brohoof?

Yuri: Eeeee

Pussy: ¿Y de que se trata?

SrRubik: Bueno es un grupo donde se reunen los clopperos y esas cosas

Pussy: Con gusto

Yuri: QUEEEEE!

Pussy: Asi estare mas cerca de yuri

NEKDERP: Por cierto dinos tu nombre

Pussy: Soy pussy

NEKDERP: Bien pussy bienvenida al club.. lo unico malo que es en al otra parte de la ciudad

Pussy: No importa.. yo tengo una casa por alla

Yuri: Me estan jodiendo ¿verdad? POR QUE NO ES GRACIOSOS

Oscar: La verdad si

LordSombra: Seeee quiero ver porno lesbianico

SrRubik: Somos dos

NEKDERP:Tres

DianaLuna: Que pedo

Yuri: Este dia no se puede volver peor

SrRubik: De echo si

Yuri: ¿Como que si?

SrRubik: El negro perdio la apuesta

Yuri: COÑOOOO!


	10. Chapter 10 DE VUELTA A CASA

**DE VUELTA A CASA**

_**-Luego que el negro perdiera la apuesta y que yuri la jodieran**_

**En el hotel**

SrRubik: Bueno... alistemonos todos para irnos

Pussy: Con que aqui es donde se alojaban

NEKDERP: Por cierto pussy...¿Como conociste a yuri y a diana?

Pussy: Pues las conoci cuando fueron al cine y vieron esa pelicula +18

SrRubik: Con que al cine

NEKDERP: Con que +18

NEKDERP: Putas.. ¿Por no nos dijeron?

DianaLuna: Ustedes no estaban

Oscar: Y recuerda que estabamos ocupados corriendo

SrRubik: ¿Corriendo?

LordSombra: ¿De que o de quien?

NEKDERP: Es que compramos unas manzanas y no las pagamos, jajajja

LordSombra: Osea que robaron

SrRubik: Que putos son

Yuri: En cuanto a eso nosotras estabamos viendo la pelicula

DianaLuna: Seeee... que chula fue

Pussy: Siiii.. muy chula

NEKDERP: Pero solo una cosita pussy

Pussy: ¿Que?

NEKDERP: Solo ¿POR QUE COÑO DE LA MADRE TE PUSIERON COÑO EN INGLES?

Pussy: La verdad.. es que mi mama era muy

Oscar: ¿Perra?

LordSomba: ¿Goloza?

Pussy: NOOO! Era un poco loca..

Pussy: Si hablemos de nombre.. mejor ni digamos el tuyo nekderp

Yuri: Cierto

NEKDERP: Callate yuri.. que tu nombre es un genero lesbianico japones

Yuri:CALLATE!

Pussy: No me importa.. para mi me exita tu nombre

SrRubik:...

LordSombra:...

NEKDERP:...

Oscar: Esto se va a poner bueno...DIANA TRAE LA CAMARA

DianaLuna: MIERDA! LA DEJE

Oscar: COÑOOO

Pussy: Si

Oscar: No era con tigo

Pussy: Pero asi me llamo

Oscar: Olvidalo

DianaLuna: Bueno, a alistarnos

Pussy: Bien.. yo no tengo problemas con la ropa.. yo ya tengo en mi casa

SrRubik: Bueno, ya que nos vamos a ir alistando.. nek decide con quien vas a dormir

NEKDERP: Mierda... Pensaba que se te habia olvidado

SrRubik: Si claro... ¿como se me va a olvidar una apuesta tan importante?

LordSombra: Siii.. ahora elije puto

NEKDERP: Hey diana.. sera que puedo quedar me

DianaLuna: NO!

NEKDERP: Pero..

DianaLuna: Noo. lo siento nek, pero no puedo

NEKDERP: Hey.. yuri..¿me puedo quedar en tu casa?

Yuri: ¿Crees que dejare entrar un negro a mi casa?

NEKDERP: SI

Yuri: Pues no

NEKDERP: Entonces ¿prefieres a pussy?

Pussy: SIIIII

Yuri: NOOO

SrRubik: Bueno eso se arregla en el tren

NEKDERP: A la mierda el tren.. vamonos con la teletransportacion de mierda

SrRubik: Oye tranquilo, se que quieres dormir con algunas de las dos pero relajate

NEKDERP: Que ironico

LordSombra: VEZ! AHORA SABES COMO ME SENTI

NEKDERP: Callate sombra..

LordSombra: No, callate tu

SrRubik: Callense los dos

Oscar: ¿Por que no se callan los tres?

DianaLuna: ¿Podrian callarse los cuatro?

Pussy: Si dice alguien que se calle los cinco me lo cojo

Oscar:...

SrRubik:...

LordSombra: ...

DianaLuna:...

NEKDFERP: Como decia, que bonito estar callado

Pussy: Bueno dejense de mierdas y vamonos

SrRubik: Hey, el que dice eso, soy yo

NEKDERP: Pues te lo quitaron

Pussy: Callate negro y apurate

SrRubik: Hey, eso tambien lo digo yo

NEKDERP: Pues te lo quito tambien

Pussy: Negro callate

SrRubik: Ya fue suficiento pussy

Pussy: jajajaja

DianaLuna: Bueno, listo ahora vamonos

Oscar: ESPEREN!

SrRubik/NEKDERP/LordSombra/DianaLuna/Yuri: ¿QUE?

Oscar: Olvide mi clop en el baño

SrRubik/NEKDERP/LordSombra/DianaLuna/Yuri:Aaaa

Oscar: ESPEREN OTRA VEZ!

SrRubik/NEKDERP/LordSombra/DianaLuna/Yuri:¿QUE!?

Oscar: Se me ovido las revistas

SrRubik/NEKDERP/LordSombra/DianaLuna/Yuri::Aaaa

Oscar: ESPEREN DE NUEVO

SrRubik/NEKDERP/LordSombra/DianaLuna/Yuri:: BUENO YA!, COÑO TU MADRE

Pussy: ¿Que paso con mi madre?

SrRubik/NEKDERP/LordSombra/DianaLuna/Yuri:Verga

NEKDERP: No se ustedes, pero nos vamos a volver locos

SrRubik: Concuerdo con el negro

DianaLuna/LordSombra: Sii

Pussy: Bueno, ¿nos vas a teletransporta? o ¿no?

NEKDERP: bueno, si

Pussy: ¿QUE ESPERAS? ¿QUE ME COJA A YURI? VAMONOS!

NEKDERP: De echo, si

Yuri: Callate negro

_**-Luego de que el negro usara la teletransportacion el negro los teletransporto a la casa club**_

NEKDERP: Bueno pussy.. esta es la casa club

Pussy: Hey.. nada mal.. y me gusta los recuadros clop

SrRubik: Si lo recuadros.. espera..

SrRbubik Negro.. ¿Que no lo habias quitado?

NEKDERP: Se que tenia que quitarlo pero miralos *ve los recuadros*- MIRALOS SON HERMOSOS

SrRubik: *Ve lo recuadros junto con el negro*- Bueno si, tienes razon

LordSombra: Seeee

DianaLuna: Eso me recuerda el recuadro que traje para la casa club

DianaLuna: *Saca el recuadro*- Veanlo

Oscar: O POR DIOS

SrRubik: OOOOO MMMMM

LordSombra: Oye chuculento

NEKDERP: Si muy bien como identificar una clop.. y esa es la intimidad de yuri

Yuri: *Ve el cuadro y se da de cuenta que es su intimidad como lo dice el negro y tapa la vista*-EXPLICAME ESTO DIANA!

Pussy: *Empieza a botar sangre por la nariz*

DianaLuna: Es facil... recuerdan cuando yuri se tocaba en el cuarto del hotel

Pussy: *mas sangre le bota*

NEKDERP/SrRubik/Oscar:Siii

LordSombra: QUEEE! Yuri se estaba toncando y no me avisaron

Pussy: *Y mas sangre*

NEKDERP: Estabas durmindo

Yuri: A la mierda todo.. me llevo esto *Esconde el cuadro no se donde*

LordSombra: Aaaaa buuuuuu

Yuri: Callate

NEKDERP: ¿Alguien tiene un bota?

SrRubik: ¿Para?

NEKDERP: Para no mojarnos con el charco de sangre que iso pussy

Pussy: *Se pone un tapan*-Bueno, no es culpa mia que allan puesto ese cuadro

SrRubik: Bueno nek.. CUMPLE LA MALDITA APUESTA

NEKDERP: NOO!

Oscar: SIIII

LordSombra: Vamos viejo.. no seas asi

SrRubik: Dejalo, si no lo hace entrare a su cuarto con un pene de goma y vera que pasa cuando no cumple sus promesas

NEKDERP: No se por que... pero me acabas de combencer

SrRubik: Bueno elije

NEKDERP: Ooooo yuriiiiiiiiiiii

Yuri: NOOOOOOO

NEKDERP: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuri: NOOOOOOOO

NEKDERP: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuri: Ni drogada dormiria con tigo

NEKDERP: Pero no has intentado drogarte

Oscar: Me huele que el negro tiene un plan

LordSombra: Mmmmm huele a plan, a plan de la chuculenta

Yui: Okey okey.. pero no me droges

NEKDREP: EN TU MALDITA CARA RUBIK

SrRubik: Bien.. ahora quiero ver como vas hacer para dormir con ella

Pussy: Bueno.. si duerme con ella, entonces yo tambien

DianaLuna: Esto no terminara bien

Pussy: *SE le pone al lado de yuri y le susurra*- No quieres hacerlo con migo

Yuri: *Se aleja de pussy lentamente*

Oscar: ESPEREN!

SrRubik/NEKDERP/LordSombra/DianaLuna: QUE!

Oscar: Deje mi camara

SrRubik/NEKDERP/LordSombra/DianaLuna: Ay

Oscar: Pero ESPEREN

SrRubik/NEKDERP/LordSombra/DianaLuna: ¿QUE?

Oscar: Tengo una de repuesto en el baño

SrRubik/NEKDERP/LordSombra/DianaLuna: Aaa

Oscar: ESPEEE...

SrRubik/NEKDERP/LordSombra/DianaLuna: Yaaaaa callate

Oscar: solo es que la deje en el baño del hotel

NEKDERP: Yo de eso me encargo *se teletransporta hacia el hotel y aparece de nuevo*

NEKDERP: Listo

Oscar: Bien.. gracias

Oscar: Bueno, pussy has tu trabajo

SrRubik: No grabes esto en la casa club cabron

Oscar: ¿Por que?

NEKDERP: Tio mejor dame la camara

Oscar: No la vas a romper

NEKDERP: ¿Romper? ¿quien hablo de rompen?.. solo la queria para tambien grabar

Oscar/SrRubik: Locochon

LordSombra: Yeaaaa

Yuri: Hijos de puta todos

NEKDERP: Bueno yuri a ¿que hora en tu casa?

Yuri: Mañana..

NEKDERP: Okey

Pussy: Sii, por que hoy me la cojo

Yuri: Exacto... espera.. QUEEE 


	11. Chapter 11 EN LA CASA DE YURI

**EN LA CASA DE YURI**

_**-Despues de haberle mostrarla la casa club a pussy... todo los locos se fueron**_

**5 AM el negro decide llamar a yuri**

*Sonando el telefono de yuri*

Yuri: *Ve la hora y contesta*- Alo

Yuri: ¿Quien es?

NEKDERP: Hola yuri, soy yo el negro

Yuri: Negro... ¿por que me llamas a esta hora?

NEKDERP: Queria solo decirte que ¿como a que hora voy para tu casa?

Yuri: A la hora que tenga dos camas

NEKDERP: Osea, ¿que solo tienes una cama?

Yuri: Si

NEKDERP: Osea que si voy, voy a tener que dormir con tigo

Yuri: Eso nunca

*Cuando de repente alguien hakea la linea y se mete en la conversacion*

SrRubik: La apuesta era que tendrias que dormir con ella

NEKDERP: ¿Pero que?.. rubik. cabron, ¿como te metiste en la linea y como supiste que estabamos hablando de ello?

SrRubik: Bueno, supe que estaban hablando por que siempres llamas a las 5 y calcule

Yuri: ¿Y como te metiste en la linea?

SrRubik: MAGIA,MAGIA POKEMON

NEKDERP: No seas puto y dime

SrRubik: Bueno, solo utilize mi magia

Yuri: ¿Como es eso que la magia pokemon?

NEKDERP: No se.. ¿pero creo que levantarte temprano te esta afectado?

SrRubik: Callate negro... y recuerda que la apuesta era que tenias que dormir con yuri

Yuri: ¿Te refieres a dormir en la misma cama? si es eso, entonces me metere un tiro

SrRubik: Si e eso, y no, no te metas un tiro

Yuri: Coño

*Alguien mas hakea la linea*

Pussy: ¿Me invocaron?

Yuri: No

Pussy: ¿Y por que dijiste mi nombre?

NEKDERP: Por que tu nombre es algo que decimos cuando sucede algo que no te gusta

Pussy: ¿Osea?

SrRubik: Que tu nombre es muy estupido

NEKDERP: Eso no cambia nada... ¿y como te metiste a la linea?

Pussy: Pues, como estoy en la ventana de yuri utilize su red para meterme

SrRubik: ¿Estas en su red?

Yuri: ¿Estas en mi ventana?

NEKDERP: ¿Le estas viendo el culo a yuri?

Pussy: Para ser sincera.. si

Yuri: *Ve hacia la ventana*- Aaaa, sal de mi casa

Pussy: NO

NEKDERP: Mas bien de la ventana.. por que esta afuera de tu casa

Yuri: Me vale, solo quiero que se vaya

SrRubik: Hey pussy, suponiendo que le tomaste fotos... me pasa algunas

NEKDERP: A mi tambien

Yuri: NADIE LE PASA A NADIE NADA

Pussy: Oye, tranquila

Yuri: Callate, *Empuja a pussy por la ventana*

Pussy: *Mientras cae*-Noooo meeee arreeepiiiientoooo deee nadaaaaaaaa

Yuri: Joder con ella

NEKDERP: Aunque sea tienes a alguien que te ladilla

Yuri: ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?

NEKDERP: Nada... solo para que sepas

SrRubik: Dejen de hablar y pongance de acuerda para que cumpla la apuesta el negro

Yuri: Es que no quiero

NEKDERP Si vas a querer

SrRubik: Bueno.. por que no te vas a la casa de yuri en la noche.. y ya

NEKDERP: Bueno, eso esta bien

Yuri: Okey, eso es justo

SrRubik Espero que cumplas la apuesta.. o si no te meto el chorizo,

SrRubik: El pernil

SrRubik: El increible

SrRubik: EL AGUACATE

NEKDERP: YA ENTENDI!

SrRubik: Okey.. dale nos vemos

*Rubik cuelga*

Yuri: Sigo pensando que es mala idea

NEKDERP: ¿Y tu crees que yo no pienso lo mismo?

Yuri: Por lo que yo se, tu te la pasas pensando en porno

NEKDERP: Bueno, eso tambien

Yuri: Dejemonos de estupideces..

Yuri: Bueno ya aclarado todo,, me voy

NEKDERP: Oye una cosita... ¿por que estabas levantada tan temprano?

Yuri: Es que estaba viendo cosa educativa que enseñan la sexualidad de lo sementales

NEKDERP: Yaoi ¿cierto?

Yuri: Si

NEKDERP: Bueno yuri me voy, y por favor.. no te pongas esas bragas

Yuri: Claro que me las pondre

NEKDERP: Bueno, has lo que te de la gana

Yuri: No me hables asi negro color mojon

NEKDERP: Lo dice la pony que es color pipi

Yuri: Soy amarilla oscura, no clara

NEKDERP: Color pipi o no, no me importa

Yuri: Como sea, chao

*Cualga el telefono la loca de yuri*

_**-Luego que ocurre esa llamade y rubik de entrometido los locos dejan de hablar y se hacen las 5 PM**_

**El negro decide llamar a yuri**

*Sonando el telefono de yuri*

Yuri: *Contesta*- Alo

NEKDERP: Hey yuri soy yo

Yuri: ¿Que quieres?

NEKDERP: Solo quiero decirte ¿que como a que hora voy para alla?

Yuri: No se

NEKDERP: Bueno voy para alla

Yuri: Ahorita! ¿por que?

NEKDERP: Para que rubik no se de cuenta de que me fui

Yuri: Tu solo quieres dormir con migo

NEKDERP: No jodas yuri

Yuri: ¿Entonces para que quiere venirte sin que el se de cuenta?

NEKDERP: Por que luego me va a seguir y va a llevar una camara con el pajero de oscar

Yuri: Eso, si tienes razon

Yuri: Bueno ven rapido

Yuri: Y no te lleves nada erotico, por favor

NEKDERP: *Dice estupidamente*-Como si te fuera a violar con un juguete.. para eso tengo mi tanke

Yuri: No jodas

NEKDERP: jajajja

_**- El negro colgo y se dirijio rapido a la casa de yuri**_

**Casa de yuri**

NEKDERP: *Toca la puerta*-HEY ABREEE

Yuri: YA VOYYYYY *grita*

Yuri *Abre la puerta*

NEKDERP: *Nota algo que no concuerda*-Eeeeee

Yuri: ¿Que?

NEKDERP: Nada.. solo que es te veo, DENTRO DE UNA CAJA!

Yuri: Eso es solo por proteccion

NEKDERP: ¿Proteccion para ti es una caja de carton?

Yuri: Bueno si, tienes razon.. no me protegera

NEKDERP: Ya te dije que no te voy a violar

Yuri: Solo es por si acaso

NEKDERP: Como sea..

Yuri: Pasa pero no toques nada

NEKDERP: Oke...*Rompe sin querer un jarron*

Yuri: QUE TE DIJE!

NEKDERP: Lo siento...

Yuri: Solo no hagas nada

NEKDERP: Okey

*Yuri le muestra el cuarto donde va a dormir el negro*

NEKDERP: ¿Conque aqui es donde duermes?

Yuri: Bueno si

Pussy: Si.. aqui es donde duerme

Yuri: ¿QUE HACES AQUI?

NEKDERP: Deberias cerrar la ventana yuri

Yuri: Si eso voy hacer en ahora en adelante

Pussy: ¿Cual es su problema?

NEKDERP: Eres loca

Yuri:Y te apareces como si nada

Pussy: Bueno si, pero lo hago por yuri

NEKDERP: Tu y tus acosos

Pussy: Aunque sea yo acoso a adultos.. tu no, tu a niños

NEKDERP: Bueno, no dire nada en cuento a eso

Pussy: VEZ

NEKDERP: Si, como sea

NEKDERP Por cierto¿ que haces aqui espiando a yuri?

Pussy: Solo me aseguraba que no le hicieras nada... ya que yo me la quiero

Yuri: Gracias.. un momento.. ¿que dijiste?

Pussy: Nada

NEKDERP: Dijo que te quiere coger

Pussy: Gracias por la ayuda negro

NEKDERP: Cuando quieras te ayuda ma

Pussy: No gracias

NEKDERP: Bueno me voy a dormir

Yuri: Tan rapido!

NEKDERP: Si, tengo mucho sueño

Pussy: No hagas locuras con ella

NEKDERP: No me interesa

_**-Lego de que en negro se duermo no duro mucho para que yuri se acostara tambien...**_

**En la mañana  
><strong>  
>Yuri: *despierta y bosteza*<p>

NEKDERP: *Despierta y ve que los locos estan en el cuarto*

NEKDERP: QUE COÑO

Yuri: ¿QUE HACEN AQUI?

SrRubik: Solo les queramos decir "bueno dias"

LordSombra: Seee y tambien como pasaron la noche

NEKDERP: No jodan

SrRubik: Oye.. tome fotos cuando estaban durmiendo

NEKDERP: No jodas.. que falta.. la grabacion

LordSombra: De esno si.. la tengo en la mano

NEKDERP: No me parece gracioso 


	12. Chapter 12 Y DICEN QUE ES UNO

**Y DICEN QUE ES UNO**

**_-En el capitulo anterior cuando el negro se despierta y ve a los locos_** __

  
>NEKDERP: ¿Me explican como es que estan aqui?<p>

SrRubik: Solo nos metimos a la mitad de la noche

Yuri: Osea que estuvieron aqui desde la noche

LordSombra: No, tambien dormimos.. pero dejamos una camara

NEKDERP: Ustedes si que son putos

Oscar: Seeee

NEKDERP: ¿DE DONDE MIERDAS SALISTE COÑO?

Oscar: Estaba escondido

Pussy: Me invocaron otra vez

NEKDERP: ¿DE DONDE SALISTE TU TAMBIEN?

Pussy: Me escondi en la gaveta de yuri

NEKDERP: Aaaa

Yuri: AAaaa

Yuri: Espera... ¿que cosa?

Pussy: Nada

LordSombra: Bueno, ya que estan despiertos.. ¿por que no vemos el video y las fotos?

NEKDERP/Yuri: NO JODAS

DianaLuna: Hola

LordSombra/SrRubik/Oscar/NEKDERP/Yuri/Pussy: ¿Aaaa?

SrRubik: ¿De donde saliste?

LodSombra: Cierto

Oscar: Si verdad, por que no recuerdo haberte invitado

DianaLuna: Pues los vi en la media noche caminando hacia la casa de yuri y decidi seguirlos

Oscar: En la noche

LordSombra: Nos seguiste

SrRubik: Hacia la casa de yuri

Pussy:: Ese no es el punto, el punto es que hacia despierta a esa hora

NEKDERP: Me imagino en la computadora

DianaLuna: Algo asi

NEKDERP: ¿Que estabas viendo? *la mira picaranmente*

DianaLuna: Algo muy entretenido...

NEKDERP *Mira al diana*- Yeeee

DianaLuna: *Mira al negro*-Yeeeeeeeeee

SrRubik: Dejen se de mierdas

NEKDERP: Mi hermano

NEKDERP/DianaLuna: El clop no es mierda

SrRubik: No me referia a eso

Pussy: Bueno, y digame ¿por que se te dio la curiosidad de ir?

DianaLuna: Queria verificar que no iban a abusar de yuri

SrRubik/LordSombra/Oscar: Aaaaaaaaaa

SrRubik/LordSombra/Oscar: Espera... ¿que dijiste ?

DianaLuna: Lo que escucharon

NEKDERP: Aclaremos todo, digan ¿por que vinieron cada uno?

DianaLuna: Verificar a yuri

SrRubik: A tomar fotos con lord

Oscar: Gravar por si ahi accion

Pussy: Olerle las bragas a yuri

Yuri:...

NEKDERP: *Pone una cara de pendejo*-Que bonitas razones

SrRubik: ¿Que esperabas?

LordSombra: ¿Algo lindo?

Oscar: ¿Algo compasivo?

Pussy: ¿Algo con olor a yuri?

Yuri: YA DEJA DE OLER MI BRAGAS!

NEKDERP: Creo que pussy se drogo con el olor de yuri

Yuri: No empieces negro

Pussy: La mayor parte si

SrRubik: Dejense de bobadas y veamos el video

LordSombra: SIIII!

NEKDERP: NOOO!

Oscar: SIII!

Yuri: NOO!

Pussy: SIIII!

DianaLuna: TAL VEZ!

SrRubik: ¿Donde esta el DVD de esta casa?

Yuri: buena suerte encontrarlo, lo escondi en una lugar sagrado, oculto, protegido por tela...

Pussy: *Muestra el dvd*- Aqui esta

Yuri: ¿COMO LO ENCONTRASTE?

Pussy: Bueno, resuelta que se lugar sagrado,oculto,protegido por tela, era el cajon de tus pantaletas

Yuri: Maldicion, y no rimes, eso estresa

NEKDERP: Pussy olio tu pantaletas

SrRubik: Y te chupo una teta

LordSombra: Al estilo vegeta

Yuri: COÑOOOOOO!

NEKDERP/SrRubik/LordSombra: jajajajajjajajaa

DianaLuna: Bueno, no se pasen de la raya

Oscar: Yuri se limpia con una navaja

Yuri: ¿No saben cuando parar?

NEKDERP: No, pero se como garchar

Pussy: Mas bien, yo me la voy a garchar

Yuri: Esto no es gracioso

Oscar: Veamos el video

NEKDERP: Para ver quien se mete el dedo

SrRubik: Tio, negro no empieces..¿y como es eso que dedo? sabes muy bien que no tenemos pulgares

NEKDERP: Lo se

SrRubik: ¿Entonces?

NEKDERP: Nada viejo, nada

LordSombra: Bueno, AL VIDEOOOOOOO!

Oscar: YEAAAA

SrRubik: YEEESSS

NEKDERP: No sean asi, venga denmenlo

Oscar: Claroooooooo

LordSombra: Si negro te lo doy enseguida

SrRubik: Claro te lo damos cuando terminamos

NEKDERP: Putos

*Oscar alias el pajero coloca en video en el dvd*

Oscar: Veamos

SrRubik/LordSombra: Venga, rapido

NEKDERP/Yuri: *Se ponen tensos*

DianaLuna: *Se le alzan los nervios de la curiosidad*

Pussy: *Mira al negro con cara de matarlo*

NEKDERP: Por favor pussy, no me mires asi-

Pussy: ¿Que esperabas de alguien que acosa a una pelo amarillo color pipi?

Yuri: A donde vamos a parar.. DEJEN ME DE DECIRME COLOR DE PIPI!

NEKDERP: Oye, no es culpa mia que seas de color pis

Yuri: Y no es culpa mia que sea color morcilla

NEKDERP: Hey

Yuri: Vez

NEKDERP: Lo dice alguien que tiene nombre de un genero lesbianico japones

Yuri: Aun que sea el mio tiene sentido... pero "NEKDERP"...tus padres no te querian

SrRubik/LordSombra/Oscar/DianaLuna/Pussy: CAAAAALLEEEEEENSEEEEEE!

NEKDERP: Ella empezo

Yuri: No digas mentiras

SrRubik: Miren, ya cargo el video

NEKDERP: MIERDA!

Oscar: Yeaaaa

LordSombra: Yeeeeee

Pussy: Yoooooo

DianaLuna: ¿Eeeee?

Pussy: Nada

*Al cargar el video ven que nek esta dormido con yuri*

SrRubik: Maldicion!

Oscar: Rico

LordSombra: Exitante

NEKDERP: Putos

Yuri: Malditos

DianaLuna: Pendejos

Pussy: Coños

*Nek se acerca*

SrRubik:Mierda

*Nek se acerca a un mas*

LordSombra: ¿Que tramara?

Oscar: No se, pero veamos a ver que pasa

*Nek se acerca.. y se acerca y... la tuba*

SrRubik/Oscar/LordSombra: COÑOOO!

Pussy: Se que estan enojados, pero tampoco me llamen cuando estoy cerca

Yuri: Por eso que cuando me pare a orinar estaba en el suelo

NEKDERP: ¿Cuantos litros de parientes botaste?

Yuri: Callate

Yuri: Eso no es nada comparado con los parientes que boto tuyos

Pussy: Ummmmmmmmmmm

NEKDERP: Eso no es rico

Pussy: No me importa..

*Ve el video y no notan algo extraño*

LordSombra: Un desperdicio de memoria para nada

Oscar: ¿Tu memoria? esa es mi camara

SrRubik: Aun que sea tenemos las fotos

DianaLuna: Que alivio que no hubo clop

Pussy: Sii.. eso me alivia, bueno... ya no tendre que usar esta navaja

NEKDERP: Siiii.. que bonito

NEKDERP:¿ Y para quien era la navaja?

Pussy: Al unico negro violador de potras aqui

NEKDERP: No jodas... me voy a cagar, adios

Yuri: Me avisas cuantos parientes sueltas

NEKDERP: CALLATE!


	13. Chapter 13 LOS PERVERTIDOS EN ACCION

**LOS PERVERTIDOS EN ACCION  
><strong>

_**-Luego de que el negro se fue a cagar los demas se fueron y momento despues el negro tambien pero se le olvido bajar la palanca**_

**En la casa del negro**

NEKDERP: *Cansado*- Valla, menos mal que ya cumpli esa apuesta (le dice al pajero)

Oscar: Siiii... y lo tengo todo grabado

NEKDERP: Eres un puto

Oscar: Oye, solo por que lo grabe eso no me hace puto... puto es un un pony muy... osea,para ser mas facil

Oscar: Un pony como tu

NEKDERP: Aaaaa claro...Espera, oye no te pases

Oscar: De echo eso es lo mas amable para nombrar como eres

NEKDERP: Graci... OYE!

Oscar: Oye, ¿quieres ver las fotos?

NEKDERP: No, gracias

Oscar: Oye.. solo las de yuri, no las tuyas

NEKDERP: Genial! Espera, ¿ME TOMASTE FOTOS TAMBIEN?!

Oscar: Claro, para hacer dinero

NEKDERP: COMO VAS A HACER DINERO CON FOTOS ASI

Oscar: Solo busco una fujishi y listo **(OJO UNA FUJUSHI SON AMASTE DE COSAS HOMO)**

NEKDERP: Estas en drogas

Oscar: No, la deje asi semanas

NEKDERP: No jodas

Oscar: Como sea.. ¿que hora es?

NEKDERP: Las 7 AM

Oscar: *Se le acerca*-Bueno, vemos las imagenes de yuri

NEKDERP: Claro

*Cuando alguien de repente toca la puerte*

NEKDERP: ¿Quien estara tocando?

Oscar: Siii, ¿quien va abrir?

NEKDERP: Bueno el que mas abre aqui soy yo, por que siempre te la pasas en el baño

Oscar: Bueno si eso piensas, ABRE TU CABRON!

NEKDERP: Okey, pero deja la groseria DEGRACIADO

Oscar: Deja la tu DEGENERADO!

NEKDERP: Bueno anda para el baño y no jodas mas

Oscar: ESO ARE *se voltea y se va*

NEKDERP: ESPERA!

Oscar: *Se regresa*- Que

NEKDERP: ¿Y las imagenes de yuri?

Oscar: Te jodes por que se van con migo

NEKDERP: Oye, solo dejame abrir la puerta para ver quien es y luego vamos a ver las imagenes de yuri

Oscar: Claro

Oscar/NEKDERP: *Caminan asi la puerta y el negro la abre*

Pussy: Por fin!

Oscar/NEKDERP: PUSSY! ¿QUE HACES AQUI?

Pussy: Vine por la imagenes de yuri

NEKDERP: ¿Como supiste?

Pussy: Los escuche cuando estaba en el cajon de yuri

Pussy: Y tambien los escuche en la puerta

Oscar: ¿Y como supiste que viviamos aqui?

Pussy: Bueno, solo espere que el negro saliera del baño que por cierto no bajo la palanca

NEKDERP: *Riendose*-Lo que pasa que se me olvido

Pussy: Si claro, bueno al tema... DENME LAS PUTAS IMAGENES DE YURI!

Oscar: Oye sin insultos, guarra

Pussy: No me digas guarra, pejero

NEKDERP: No le digas pajero, perra

Pussy: No me digas perra, puto

Oscar: No le digas puto, puta

NEKDERP: *Se cabrea*- YA BASTA!

NEKDERP: QUE NO VEN QUE SI SEGUIMOS ASI NOS VAMOS A MATAR ENTRE NOSOTROS

Oscar: O degollarnos entre nosotros

Pussy: O cogernos entre nosotros

NEKDERP/Oscar: SEEE... espera, ¿que dijiste?

Pussy: Nada, solo den me las imagenes

Oscar/NEKDERP: NO!

Pussy: *Va sacando una especie de pepino, chirizo, pene, polonga como lo quieran llamar, de goma*

NEKDERP: A darte la imagenes de yuri se a dicho

Oscar: Exacto hermano

Pussy: Bien rapido si no este juguete lo van a estrenar ustedes

Oscar: Toma * le da la imagenes de yuri triste*

Pussy: Bien gracias

NEKDERP: *De repente el negro tiene una idea*- Espera, tengo mas en mi cuarto

Oscar: *Le dice en voz baja a nek*- ¿Que estas haciendo?

NEKDERP: *Le dice en voz baja tambien a oscar*- ¿Quieres recuperar la imganes?.. entonces sigueme el juego

Pussy: ¿De que hablan ustedes?

NEKDERP: Nada, solo era que tenia mas imagenes de yuri

Oscar: Si si, hay mas en su cuerta

Pussy: Okey, voy pero espero y aspiro no encontrar cosas blancas en la foto

NEKDERP: Pues ese "espero y aspiro" no sera necesario

Pussy: Bueno vamos ya

*El negro la sube a su cuarto y oscar le sigue el juego para ver que trama*

NEKDERP: Bueno, este es mi cuarto pussy

Pussy: Vaya de cosas clop que tenes aqui

Oscar: Seeee

NEKDERP: *Le lanza un hechizo de sueño a pussy*

Oscar: ¿QUE MARICURAS ESTAS HACIENDO?

NEKDERP: CALLATE, que la voy amarrar a la cama

Oscar: Wow wow wow, calmate viejo, se que quieres tener ahorita pero relajate

NEKDERP: NO VOY ABUSAR DE ELLA

Oscar: ¿Entonces?

NEKDERP: Solo la quiero mantener quieta

Oscar: ¿para cogertela?

NEKDERP: QUE NOOOOO!

Oscar ¿Entonces?

NEKDERP: Para quitarle las imagenes

Oscar: Y luego cogertela

NEKDERP: Vuelves a decir que me la voy a coger y te meto la mierda de goma por el culo

Oscar: Oye, relajate no te pases

NEKDERP: ENTONCES CALLATE Y AMARRALA

Oscar: Okey

Oscar: *La esta amarrando y de repente mira la entre pierna*

NEKDERP: QUE MALDITA PORQUERIA ESTA SHACIENDO!

Oscar: Lo siento, es que me distraje

NEKDERP: Concentrate en amarrala

NEKDERP: Y NO TE DISTRAIGAS

Oscar: Bien bien

Oscar: La esta amarrando y vuelve a ver la parte intima*

NEKDERP: ¿AHORA POR QUE LA ESTAS VIENDO?

Oscar: Es que me distraje otra vez

NEKDERP: Dejate de bobas y amarrala

Oscar: Okey  
>Oscar: *La esta amarrando pero esta vez le ve otra cosa*<p>

NEKDERP: Verga, yo se que no has visto a una yegua pero no te pases

Oscar: Hey!

NEKDERP: Nada de "HEY" y amarrala o utilizo la mierda de goma y te la meto por el culo

Oscar: Si la quieres amarrar tanto, AMARRALA TU

NEKDERP: Ve como se hace puto

*El negro la amarra con su magia*

NEKDERP: VEZ! ESO ERA TODO

Oscar: Bueno, ¿que quieres, que te de un premio?

NEKDERP: Una loli

Oscar: Te la dare

NEKDERP: *Se alegra*-Yay.. gracias

Oscar: *Se empieza*-Pero te la dare en revista

NEKDERP: Puto

Oscar: Jajajaja

NEKDERP: Bueno, agarremosle

Oscar: ¿La entre pierna?

NEKDERP: NO DEGENERADO, LAS IMAGENES!

Oscar: Bueno quien te manda a no completar la oracion

NEKDERP: Me vale

NEKDERP: Oye, tengo otra idea

Oscar: ¿Cual?

NEKDERP: *Pone una cara como que diciendo "HAY QUE RICO"-FOTOS A PUSSYYYYYY

Oscar: OOUUUUU YEEEEEEAAAHHHH

NEKDERP: Corre y trae la camara

Oscar: Dale *Va corriendo a buscar la camara*

Oscar: *Grita mientras va corriendo*. NEGROOOOOOOO LLAMAAAAAA A RUBIIIIIIIKKK

NEKDERP: *Grita igual que oscar*-OKEEEEEEEYYYYY

NEKDERP: *Nek agarra el telefono con su magia de mierda y llama al rubik*

SrRubik: *Contesta*- ¿Que negro?

NEKDERP: rubik ven a mi casa, tengo a pussy amarrada en mi cama

SrRubik: *Se pone como peker face*- Eeeeeee

NEKDERP: Lo que escuchaste cabron

SrRubik: Okey okey.. ¿y por que la tienes amarrada, TE LA VAS A COGER?

NEKDERP: NOOO!

SrRubik: ¿Entonces?

NEKDERP: Te llame para tomarle foto y la tengo amarrada por quitarme las imagenes de yuri

SrRubik: Osea, ¿que la amarraste por venganza?

NEKDERP: Si

SrRubik: Si seras puto.. okey.. llamo a lord y voy para alla

NEKDERP: Okey. *cuelga*

Oscar: *Encuentra la camara*- Listo

NEKDERP: Exelente,y ya llame a runik y dice que viene con lord

Oscar: Perfecto

Oscar: ¿Y como cuanto va a durar ese hechizo?

NEKDERP: Como 48 minutos

Oscar: Bien. da tiempo para que lleguen..

*Cuando de repente aparece rubik de la nada*

SrRubik: Hola

NEKDERP: QUE RAPIDEZ

LordSombra: Que esperabas... yo quiero jugar con pu...*Ve que pussy tiene una verga de goma*

LordSombra: Me podrian explicar esa mierda de goma

NEKDERP: Es que nos estaba amenazando con darles las imagenes de yuri con esa cosa

SrRubik: Es gracioso, como tu violas a los ponys y eso, bueno eso es ironia negro

NEKDERP: CALLATE

LordSombra: Bueno, ¿de que angulo tomamos las fotos?

Oscar: La boca

SrRubik: Cuerpo completo

NEKDERP: La entre-pierna

Oscar: Y luego dices que soy yo cabron

NEKDERP: Bueno callate, me quitas la inspiracion

SrRubik: Hey viejo, ¿cuando se va a despertar?

NEKDERP: El hechizo que le lanze dura 48 minutos

LordSombra: Nos da tiempo para hacer locuras

NEKDERP: Seeee

SrRubik: No digan de mas, por que ya saben como es el negro

NEKDERP: Oye

LordSombra: Si... mas bien deberias salirte

Oscar: Si, tiene razon... deberias salirte

NEKDERP:Osea yo la amarro y ustedes me sacan.. son unos hijos de puta todos

SrRubik: No es culpa mia que seas violador..

LordSombra: Siii, solo mira lo que le hiciste a pussy

NEKDERP: Bueno la mayor parte se lo merecia

Oscar: Pero no se merecia ser capturada por un negro violador conche su madre con nombre mas feo

NEKDERP: Viejo no hablemos de feo... por que tu pareces un pony pero eres una cebra, no eres un pony pero eres alicornio, eres cebra pero tienes rayas rojas

Oscar: Bueno asi soy

NEKDERP: Si asi eres.. una cebra fea


	14. Chapter 14 LOS PERVERTIDOS EN ACCION 2

**LOS PERVERTIDOS EN ACCION 2**

**_**-Luego de que el negro le dijera a oscar cebra fea y esa mierda se decidieron a tomar las fotos**  
><em>**

SrRubik: Bueno dejense de insultarse ustedes mismo y vengan y tomen las fotos

Oscar: Conste que el negro empezo

NEKDERP: Ningun yo empeze

LordSombra: Si seguimos hablando pasara el tiempo y no podremos tomar las fotos coñ...

LordSombra: Mejor no digo esa palabra

SrRubik: Si, por que siempre que la dicimos aparece pussy

NEKDERP: Si es algo estupido

Oscar. Bueno, tomemos las fotos

SrRubik: Estoy listo

LordSombra: Preparado

NEKDREP: Entuciasmado

Oscar: Exitado

SrRubik Oye, eso es trabajo del negro

NEKDERP: Si es ese... OYEEEE!

LordSombra: Bueno dejen al negro por un momento y concentremonos en las fotos

SrRubik Si vale ya me tiene harto

NEKDERP: ¿Pero quien toma las fotos?

SrRubik: Si cierto que solo es una sola camara

Oscar: Bueno, como esa camara es mia yo tomo primero

NEKDERP: QUEE! para comenzar yo fui quien capturo a pussy, creo que seria yo quien tomara las fotos

Oscar: Pero es mi camara

NEKDERP: Pero yo la capturo

SrRubik/LordSombra: Creo que seriamos nosotros

Oscar/NEKDERP: ¿Por que ustedes?

SrRubik: Por que ustedes se pueden pasar

NEKDERP: ¿Que quiere decir?

LordSombra: Que cuando le esten tomando las fotos quizas se pasen de la raya

SrRubik: Y en vez de tomarle las fotos le tomen el coño

Oscar: No haria eso

NEKDERP: Ni yo

LordSombra: Que raro que dijiste coño y no se desperto

NEKDERP:Me vale su nombre y ustedes, QUIERO TOMARLE LAS FOTOS!

Oscar: QUE YO

SrRubik: YOO

LordSombra: CALLANSE!

LordSombra: Nos turnamos y ya, aparte todo queremos lo mismo

SrRubik: Si tiene razon

Oscar: Siii

NEKDERP: Fue una observacion muy lista incluso para ti

LordSombra: Yo solo quiero apurarlos para tomar las fotos

NEKDERP: Si seras

SRubiik: Bueno ¿y quien tomara las fotos?

NEKDERP: Yo lo hago

Oscar: NOJODAS!

*Cuando de repente alguien toca el timbre*

LordSombra: Verga negro..¿quien estara tocando tu puerta?

NEKDERP: No lo se, pero anden a ver quien es

SrRubik: Si claroooo negro, y te dejamos solo con pussy

NEKDERP: Esa es la idea

Oscar: Yo me voy a quedar aqui

LordSombra: Yo igual

SrRubik: Entonces ¿quien va abrir?

NEKDERP: No se

LordSombra: Que alguien se sacrifique

NEKDERP: SE SACRIFICARA TU PUTA MADRE NEGRA POR QUE YO NO VOY

SrRubik: Por que no vamos todos a ver quien es asi nadie se queda

Oscar: Eso es buena idea

LordSombra: Muy bien, bajemos

*Los 4 locos bajan para abrir la puerta*

NEKDERP: *Se acerca la puerta y abre*

Anonimo: Hola me recuerdan

SrRubik: CUANTO TIEMPO!

LordSombra: Si vale cuanto tiempo

NEKDERP: Que coincidencia el fetichero de los pies aqui esta aqui el kiishu

Kiishu: Ja, dime nek ¿sigues con lo loliconero?

NEKDERP: No se por que siempre me dicen eso

Kiishu: No te hagas de "¿por que no te lo decimos?"

SrRubik: Sii como la vez hace años cuando viste una potra la seguiste a su casa

LordSombra: Como cuando viste otra potra jugando y le tomaste fotos

Kiishu: O como la otra vez que espiaste el baño de potrillas

Oscar: O como la otra vez...

NEKDERP:CALLENSE YAA!

Kiishu: bueno ya aclarado todo solo vine a saludarlos

SrRubik: ¿Y como supiste en donde vive el negro?

Kiishu: Me encontre a diana junto con una que tiene el nombre de "yuri" osea que pedo de nombre

NEKDERP: Ya lo se

Kiishu: Pero lo le pare mucho como conosco el negro que se llama "NEKDERP" no le pare para nada

NEKDERP: Anda a oler pies coño

Kiishu: No, solo quiere ver como estan y ver tu casa negro

SrRubik: En ese caso pasa

*El kiishu entra a la casa*

Kiishu: Me gusta

NEKDERP: ¿La casa?

Kiishu: No, los poster de clop en la pared

Oscar: EXACTOOO!

LordSombra: YEEEAA

SrRubik: Si yo se, es tan loco que los puso al entrar

Kiishu: *Escucha unos ruidos que vienen de arriba*

Kiishu: ¿Que es eso?

NEKDERP: *escuchas los ruidos pero lo imnora*- ¿que es que?

Kiishu: Ese ruido

SrRubik/Oscar/LordSombra: *escuchan tambien*- Nada

Kiishu: Creo que de tantos videos clop que han escuchados les han dañado el oido

SrRubik: Bueno al negro el oido a mi, mi mente al lord la conciencia y al oscar el casco

Oscar: ¿El casco?

SrRubik: Sii, de tantas veces que te has masturbado

Oscar: No empiezen con lo del baño

Kiishu: Bueno no se ustedes pero yo voy a subir

NEKDERP: Subes y te meto una verga de goma por culo por chismoso

kiishu: Hey hey, ¿por que la maldad?

NEKDERP: ¿Por que la chismosidad?

Kiishu: Saben a la mierda *sube corriendo y a ver que era ese ruido*

NEKDERP: MIERDA!

OScar: ATRAPARLO

SrRubik: A ELL!

*Los oscuros (le digo asi por que los 4 no son blancos) salen corriendo tras kiishu*

Kiishu: *Llega*

Kiishu: MIERDA PERO QUE

NEKDERP/Oscar/SrRubik/LordSombra: *Llegan tambien*

NEKDERP: Eso tiene una explicacion

SrRubik: Si una explicacion como dice el negro

LordSombra: Una explicacion muy rica

NEKDERP/SrRubik: NO AYUDAS

Kiishu: Podrian decir me ¿por que hay una yegua amarrada a la cama con una verga de goma?

NEKDERP: Es me estaba amenzando con esa verga

Pussy: DEJENSE DE MIERDAS Y LIBERENME!

Oscar: No! te quedaras hay

LordSombra: Te ibamos a tomar fotos pero como ya te se quito el hechizo

Kiishu: Me podrian explicar todo eso

NEKDERP: Si yo te lo explico

_-Luego de que el negro le explicara todo a kiishu y el negro sigue sin desamarrar a pussy_

Kiishu: Ya entiendo

NEKDERP: Vez que no es nada malo

Oscar: Si no es nada malo

SrRubik: Solo la amarraron

LordSombra: La tranquilizaron

Pussy: ¿Me follaron?

NEKDERP: Como puedes decir eso pussy

Pussy: Para comenzar estoy rodeada de 5 hombre la cual 1 es color carne 2 son oscuros 1 es negro y el otro es mas negro

Kiishu: Yo vine ahorita

SrRubik/LordSombra: ¿Oscuros?

Oscar: ¿Negro?

NEKDERP: ¿Como que soy el mas negro?

Pussy: Como sea, solo liberenme para irme pasificamente

NEKDERP: Por supuesto

NEKDERP: Que no

Pussy: Jodete

Oscar: Preparate por que te vamo...

Pussy: ¿A VIOLAR?!

Oscar: TOMAR FOTO ES TOMAR FOTO

Pussy: Bueno, asi me ahorran tomarme fotos para enviarselas a yuri

Kiishu: Pussy yuri.. valla nombre mas raros

Pussy: Pero no se comparan al del negro

NEKDERP: CALLATE

SrRubik: Hey kiishu.. ya que estas aqui, ¿por que no te unes al club?

Kiishu: ¿Para cogerme a pussy?

SrRubik: NO! Hablaba del club brohoof

Kiishu: Aaaa ¿y como es ese grupo?

NEKDERP: Es un grupo donde hacemos cosas y bromeamos asi como nos vez

Kiishu: Osea que se la pasan amarrando ponys

NEKDERP: No joder

NEKDERP: Haciendo cosas y esas mierda

Kiishu: Y esas mierdas incluyen amarrar ponys

NEKDERP: Vuelves a decir "amarrando ponys" y te meto la verga de goma que tiene pussy

Pussy: No sera necesario, con gusto lo hago

Kiishu: Creo que deberia correr

SrRubik: Ni corriendo te salvaras de pussy o del negro

LordSombra: Dicelos a las victimas

NEKDERP: Siii espera.. OYE!

Pussy: Bueno eso si es cierto

Pussy: Bueno, DESAMARRENME YAAAAA

NEKDERP: Nooo

Pussy: Okey, entonces cuando me libere te buscare en la noche y abusare de ti

NEKDERP: Y como digo siempre, que hermoso ayudar

Oscar/SrRubik/LordSombra: Debil

Pussy: Muy bien entonces ustedes tambien

Oscar: OYE OYE OYE, solo era bromeando

SrRubik: SIII, no te la tomes a mal

LordSombra: Si no seas asi

Kiishu: Que debiles

Oscar/SrRubik/LordSombra: SI QUIERES TENER UNA VERGA POR EL CULO KIISHU ENTONCES NO HABLES

Pussy: Bueno, entonces sera nek quien tendre que abusar por capturarme

NEKDERP: Sii.. espera

NEKDERP: ¿QUEEEE?

Pussy: LO QUE ESCUCHASTE

NEKDERP: POR QUE TODO LE TIENE QUE IR MAL AL NEGRO

Oscar: Solo con decirte que eres pedofilo

SrRubik: Perverdio

LordSombra: loliconero

kiishu: Clopero

Oscar/LordSombra/SrRubik/Kiishu:: Te lo mereces

NEKDREP: Oye, ustedes son iguales

SrRubik: Lo se

Oscar: Pero como tu eres mas negro

LordSombra: Que nosotros

kiishu: Se nota mas lo que eres

NEKDERP: Verga


	15. Chapter 15 TODOS EN CONTRA DEL NEGRO

**TODOS EN CONTRA DEL NEGRO  
><strong>

**_-El negro por fin desato a la loca de "COÑO" se fue y los locos se quedaron en la casa del negro como si nada ubiera pasado _**

NEKDERP: *Suspira*- Que bueno que todo esto termino

Oscar: ¿Como que termino?

SrRubik: Lo que escuchaste oscar

LordSombra: Como la pussy se fue no podremos tomar fotos

Kiishu: Y recuerden que quedo con abusar de nek

NEKDERP: Callate kiishu no digas nada para que se le olvide y no venga en verdad a abusar de mi

SrRubik: Bueno a la vez te lo mereces y al mismo tiempo no

NEKDERP: Si me voy que fue sin querer que la amarre

SrRubik: ¿Amarrar? te estaba diciendo que como eres pedofilo en parte te lo mereces

NEKDERP: Puto!

Oscar: Se imaginan cuando pussy empieze abusar del negro

LordSombra: Solo con decirte que le va a doler

NEKDERP: ¿Doler?

LordSombra: Si, por que ella te metera la verga de goma y cuando eso suceda te acordaras de mi

NEKDERP: No que asco, que yo sepa no hemos follado ni pienso hacerlo con tigo para acordarme de ti cabron

LordSombra: Eres asqueroso negro

SrRubik: Que pendejos son ustedes

Oscar: Oye negro cuando eso pase me avisas y llevo la camara

NEKDERP: No wey, que asco

Oscar: No hablo cuando te este cogiendo, hablo cuando te cojas a pussy

NEKDERP: Me da igual viejo, NO ES NO!

Oscar: Venga viejo no seas asi

Kiishu: Oye ya dejenlo, que no ven que quiere tener privacidad cuando se coja a pussy

NEKDERP: Concuerdo con lo que dice kii...espera ¿que?

Kiishu: Solo hasme un favor

NEKDERP: Dime, espero que no sea nada estupido

Kiishu: Prometeme que te vas a coger a pussy BIEN DURO CONTRA EL MURO

NEKDERP: Joder hermano

SrRubik: Si tio, si eso pasa estare orgulloso de ti

LordSombra: Yo igual por que ¿quien no se queria coger a una mitad lesbiana?

NEKDERP: Aaaaaa osea, ¿que ustedes estan de acuerdo que folle?

NEKDERP: En verdad, me dicen que me meresco las cosas malas por violar o acosar pero cuando me van a violar o acosar ¿estan de acuerdo?

Oscar: Si

LordSombra: Afirmativo

SrRubik: Correcto

Kiishu: Exacto

NEKDERP: Si que me quieren ver volado

SrRubik: De tantas las veces que violastes..¿me preguntas eso?

NEKDERP: Jodanse viejos, JODANSE!

_**-Luego de que en negro digera maldiciones y maldijera las mamas de los locos e tu mama por que creo que lo quieres ver igual,los locos se retiraron de su casa a las 12 PM **_

_**Casa del negro a las 4 PM **

NEKDERP: *Se pone nervioso muy nervioso*

NEKDERP: *Se pergunta*- Mierda, y si es verdad que pussy va a venir

NEKDERP: Y SI EN VERDAD VIENE

NEKDERP: *Se dice asi mismo*- Calmate negro mojon, no pierdas el temperamento

NEKDERP: Llamare a los locos para fastidiarlos, ya que me fastidiaron a mi con la mierda de pussy

NEKDERP: *Llama al rubik*

SrRubik: *Escucha que esta sonando va y lo contesta*- Alo

NEKDERP: Hey rubik soy yo

SrRbuik: Dime negro ¿que quieres?

NEKDERP: Solo decirte ¿que si tienes agua?

SrRubik: Si

NEKDERP: Bueno, anda a lavarte ese culo* Cuelga*

SrRubik: Malditasea con el negro

NEKDERP: *Llama a lord*

LordSombra: *Escucha el telefono y contesta como el pendejo de rubik*-Alo

NEKDERP: *Dice cantando*-Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en la cantina, fuma marihuana y se mete cocaina

LordSombra: Si vas a empezar me avisas

NEKDERP: La cancion es algo asi como roberto

LordSombra: ¿Roberto?

NEKDERP: El que te dejo el hueco abierto

LordSombra: No jodas negro

LordSombra: Anda a fastidiar a tu mama

NEKDERP: Esta en la tumba cabron

LordSombra: *Se enoja y cuelga el telefono*

NEKDERP: Jejeje, ya veo por que me quiere ver violado

*Cuando de repente el negro le vibra el telefono (sono feo pero que importa)*

NEKDERP: *Contesta*- Alo

DianaLuna: Hey negro, vi pussy galopando por hay con un equipo raro y se dirige hacia tu casa

NEKDERP: *Sorprendido*-QUEEEE!

DianaLuna: ¿Que le hiciste?

NEKDERP: *Se hace el loco*- ¿Que le hice de que?

DianaLuna: No me engañas negro, se que algo le hiciste para que vaya para tu casa

NEKDERP: Bueno, solo es algo muy inocente

DianaLuna: ¿Como que?

NEKDERP: La amarre a la cama

DianaLuna: Si eso es inocente no me quiero imaginar como seria cuando te pongas serie

DianaLuna: Oye nek, ¿te puedo decir algo?

NEKDERP: Dime

DianaLuna: Puedo llevar una camara

NEKDERP: No diana,no

DianaLuna: Venga negro, o si no me colo en la fiesta

NEKDERP: No diana,no ya te dije que no

*El negro cuelga*

_**-Luego de que el negro colgara a la loca de diana y rechazara que se metiera en su casa el negro decide dencansar un poco y olvidar lo que lo dijo pussy en cuanto a eso  
>se hacen las 9 PM y lo llaman <strong>_

*Sonando el telefono de nek*

NEKDERP: *Contesta*-Alo

SrRubik: Hey viejo, solo llame para decirte que si pussy ya esta en tu casa

NEKDERP: No

*Cuando de repente alguien se mete en la linea*

LordSombra: Hola negro, ¿pussy ya esta en tu casa?

NEKDERP: No joder dejense de mierdas

*cuando de repente otra vez alguien mas se mete en la linea para fastidiar al negro*

Oscar: ¿Llego pussy negro?

NEKDERP: QUE NO! aparte ¿para que te metes en la linea y eres mi compañero de casa?

Oscar: Es que ando en el baño y no quiero salir

SrRubik: No tardaste mucho

LordSombra: Siii, y espero que limpies ese baño antes de salir

NEKDERP: No se preocupen, yo no utilizo ese baño

Oscar: No empiecen

SrRubik: Bueno voy al grano

SrRubik: ¿Cuando pussy llega?

LordSombra: Si viejo, estamos impacientes

Oscar: Yo tambien

NEKDERP: Vergacion con ustedes

NEKDERP: *Cuelga*-Verga ya me tienen hasta el pene

**_-El negro decide acostarce ya pero inesperadamente escucho un ruido y eran las 10:23 _**_**PM **_

NEKDERP: ¿Quien anda hay?

NEKDERP: *Escucha otra vez los ruidos*- ¿QUIEN ANDA HAY?

NEKDERP: ¿Pussy? ¿eres tu?

*Cuando de repente el negro ve que no se puede mover*

NEKDERP: MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA *Un poco asustado*

*El negro cachondo digo;el negro loco intenta utilizar su magi-mierda pero no puede por un sello que le pusieron*

NEKDERP: *El negro ve que prenden la luz*

Pussy: Pensabas que era jugando ¿verdad?

NEKDERP: Jejejeje, AYUDA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_**-El negro se da de cuenta que ya es morzilla quemada... ¿entienden? morzilla quemada, como es negro**_


	16. Chapter 16 EL POBRE,POBRE NEGRO

**EL PODRE,PODRE NEGRO**

_-En el capitulo anterior quedamos cuando la pussy osea la "COÑO" se mete en la casa del negro o mas bien,_

**se cola por la ventana y lo amarro en la cama y lo amarra y le pone una cosa de sello que bloque su magi-mierda ****y no puede hacer ni un coño de la madre del negro **

NEKDERP: *Le dice a pussy nervioso*-Venga pussy liberame, note hice nada

Pussy: Lo siento negro pero no lo voy hacer

NEKDERP: Por favor

Pussy: No

NEKDERP: Por favor

Pussy: Noo

NEKDERP: Vamos pussy no te viole cuando te amarre, solo lo hice para quitarte la imagenes de yuri

Pussy: Si yo se

NEKDERP: ¿Entonces?

Pussy: Solo quiere hacerte pagar por quitarmelas

NEKDERP: Venga pussy HAS ME LO QUE QUIERAS! *Afrenta la mierda COMO HOMBRE O SEMENTAL QUE ES*

Pussy: Como quieras *De repente saca una verga de goma*-Venga que tan hombre eres

NEKDERP:*Ve la verga de goma*-Mi hombria se fue a la mierda

Pussy: Exacto, eso pasa cuando ves algo anormal

NEKDERP: Que te amarre una lesbiana para abusar de ti eso si es anormal

Pussy: Callate

NEKDERP: Osea que eres lesbiana

Pussy: Algo

NEKDERP: ¿En serio?-Mira a pussy como un como que "en serio"*

Pussy: SI!

NEKDERP: No creo, por que la manera que acosas a yuri no es normal

Pussy: Es que me gusta su color!

NEKDERP: ¿Su color o su entre-pierna?

Pussy: Siendo sincera, las dos cosas

NEKDERP: ¿Y diana?

Pussy: No, por que se parece a luna

NEKDERP: Y yo ¿a quien me paresco?

Pussy: La pregunta correcta es a que te pareces no a quien te pareces

Pussy: Y te pareces a mierda aplastada quemada recien cagada con sangre

NEKDERP:Vaya manera de expresar a que me paresco

NEKDERP: Pero ¿que no te ves?

Pussy: si, me e visto bastantes veces

NEKDERP: Por favor solo mirate, eres color blanca como mi leche con pelo negro como yo y tu cutie mark es un corazon mierdero

Pussy: 1 Mi color no es como tu leche ,2 mi color negro de pelo es mas blanco que tu, 3 y mi cutie mark aun que sea es adorable, el tuyo parece obra de satanas

NEKDERP: Oye pero no ofendas *Pone una cara como que intentara llorar*

Pussy: No seas marica

NEKDERP: Entonces desatame

Pussy: Ya te dije que no

NEKDERP: Venga perdona me

Pussy: No hasta que consiga imagenes yaoi

NEKDERP: ¿Y de donde vas a conseguir eso?

Pussy: *Le pone un espejo al frente del negro*

NEKDERP: OOoooo con que el, que guapo

Pussy: No seas pendejo negro, eres tu!

NEKDERP: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pussy: No lloriquees, sera rapido

NEKDERP: Si quieres imagenes yaoi busca a oscar que el esta en el baño

Pussy: No gracias, te prefiero por que eres perfecto para imagenes yaoi

NEKDERP: No jodas pussy, en serio deja me ir

Pussy: Vamos hacer algo para liberarte pero te va a costar

NEKDERP: DIME, LO QUE SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pussy: SE MI ESCLAVO POR UN DIAAAAAAAAAAA

NEKDERP: MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Pussy: ¿POR QUE NOOOOOOOO?

NEKDERP. POR QUE,NOOOOOOOOOO

Pussy: Es en serio negro

NEKDERP: No jodas, ¿en donde esta el chapulin cuando lo necesitas?

Pussy: Venga en serio, decide

NEKDERP.*Piensa, piensa Y PIENSA JODER*

Pussy: Okey, entonces le ire poniendole mantequilla a la verga

NEKDERP: No,no,no,no,no...

Pussy: ¿Entonces?

NEKDERP: *Suspira*-Muy bien, pero por un dia

Pussy: *Pone una cara de pervertida muy pervertida, botando sangre por la naris e incluso por los oidos*-EXELENTE

NEKDERP: *Arrepentido*- Okey

*Pussy desamarra al negro y el negro muy arrepentido como el perro arrepentido del chavo *

Pussy: Perfecto... a partir de las 4 AM vas a hacer lo que yo diga

NEKDERP: Rayos..:

Pussy: No quiero quejadera ni nada de nada okey

NEKDERP: Okey

Pussy: Llame ama cabron

NEKDERP: *Baja la mirada apenado*-Okey mi ama

Pussy: Perfecto, ¿me pregunto que diran tus amigos?jajajaja

NEKDERP No jodas

Pussy: Bueno ya son las 2 AM solo faltan 2 horas y veras lo que te toca*Pone una cara siniestra*

NEKDERP: En este momento en verdad necesito el chapulin

Pussy: Mete te tu chapulin por el culo

NEKDREP: Aun asi si quisiera no pudiera

Pussy: Callate negro, callate

NEKDERP: Bueno, me voy a dormir

Pussy: Yo no, yo voy a esperar hasta las 4 o si duermo pondre una alarma para que me despierte a las 4 AM

NEKDERP: Mejor descanso para tener energia

Pussy: Exacto, descansa para que cumplas todas mis ordenes e incluso plaseres *Dice pervertidamente*

NEKDERP: *Le da como que escalofrios*-Oh ahora quien podra defender me

Pussy: Nadie, pues coño tu madre

NEKDERP: Vuelve el negro arrepentido

Pussy: Solo callata

**Ahora si que el negro se jodio**


	17. Chapter 17 EL SEÑOR ESCLAVO NEGRO

**EL SEÑOR ESCLAVO NEGRO**

**_-Luego de que el negro aceptara el trato para liberarse de pussy, por que en serio; ¿Ustedes aceptarian que le metieran una verga por le culo?, yo no_**

**Casa del negro a la 4 AM!**

*Suena una alarma a todo volumen*

NKDERP: *Se despierta de golpe*- QUE COJONEEEEESSSS, APAGA ESA MIERDA PUSSY

Pussy: *Se despierta y apaga la alarma*- Adivina la hora negro

NEKDERP: No, gracias quiero seguir durmiendo

Pussy: Son las 4 ya!

NEKDERP: No jodas, no me arruines el sueño

Pussy: Vamos para te de la puta cama

NEKDERP: NO!

Pussy: Okey, te amarrare de nuevo

NEKDERP: Oye,oye,oye, calmate esta bien

Pussy: Entonces para te

NEKDERP:Okey*El negro se para de la cama*

Pussy: Muy bien ahora bajemos

NEKDERP: ¿Para?

Pussy: SOLO BAJEMOS

NEKDERP: Okey pero no te enojes

Pussy: Con tigo todo el mundo se enoja

*Los dos bajan,la pervertida y su esclavo*

Oscar: *Camina por la sala a buscar las revista de el negro*

Oscar: *Ve que el negro baja con pussy*- ¿Pero que?

Oscar: ¿Que paso hay arriba, le diste duro?

NEKDERP: No oscar,no

Oscar: Le decia a pussy

NEKDERP: Verga con tigo

Pussy: No, pero el igual perdio

Oscar: ¿Como es que perdio?

Pussy: Le dije 3 opciones...1 Que sea mi esclavo por un dia...2 que se deje tomar fotos yaoi...3 opcion 1 o le meto la verga

Oscar: ¿Y cual eligio?

Pussy: La opcion 1

NEKDREP: Jodete y se me olvido las opciones que me dijiste

Oscar: Esooo, esclavo

NEKDERP: ¿Que prefieres tu si estubieras en mi lugar, QUE TE METAN UNA POLLA DE GOMA?!

Oscar: Oye tranquilo

NEKDERP: NADA!

Pussy: Bueno callense los dos

Oscar: El negro empezo

NEKDERP: Oye tu fuiste que empezaste con la mierda del esclavo

Pussy: En parte eres mi esclavo

NEKDREP: Si pero no lo divulges

SrRubik/LordSombra/DianaLuna: Muy tarde negro

NEKDERP: *Ve que los locos estan aqui*- QUE COÑO DEL COÑO DE PUSSY O COMO MIERDAS SE LLAME, ¿QUE HACEN AQUI?

SrRubik: Ver como te cogen

LordSombra: Ver como sufres

DianaLuna: Ver como lo hacen

Kiishu:*Grita atras de la puerta*- VER COMO SUFRIS CUANDO TE VIOLEN CABRON

NEKDERP No jodas, hasta kiishu vino

SrRubik: Asi es

LordSombra: Si y dinos ¿quien se cogio a quien?

NEKDERP: Nadie se cogia a nadie

LordSombra: ¿Que? Nadie se cogio a nadie

NEKDERP: Asi es nadie se cogio a nadie

DianaLuna: Osea que nadie se cogio a nadie

SrRubik: Como que nadie se cogio a nadie

Oscar: Yes nadie se cogi...

NEKDERP: YA CALLENSE MIERDA DEJEN DE DECIR NADIE!

Kiishu: *Grita otra vez detras de la puerta*- ENTONCEEEESSS

NEKDERP: CALLATE KIISHU!

SrRubik: Si queres que no grite entonces abrele

NEKDERP: Muy bien pero no jodan *Va hacia la puerta para abrirle al kiishu*

Kiishu: *Entra a la casa del esclavo digo,digo, del negro*-Hola a todos..

LordSombra: ¿Como supiste que estabamos aqui?

Kiishu: Bueno, utilize el sensor de pervertividad para saber que estaba pasando para venir

NEKDERP: ¿Vistes a diana caminando?

Kiishu: No, vi solo a rubik y a sombra

SrRubik: BASTA! no cambien el tema de la cogida

DianaLuna: Cierto!

LordSombra: Verdad, dinos ¿que paso?

Pussy: Bueno le dice opciones y eligio ser esclavo por un dia

SrRubik: Ejeeeeeeee

LordSombra: Que locoshon eres

DianaLuna: Esto se va a poner bueno

NEKDERP: No jodas

Pussy: DIME AMA CABRON

NEKDERP: DILE ESO A YURI

Pussy: Entonces no tendras problemas si te pongo hacer algo vergonzoso

NEKDERP:*De repente cambia su actitud*-Nadie se esta revelando ama

Pussy: Pero.. si, tu... olvidalo

SrRubik: Ponlo hacer algo ridiculo

LordSombra: Algo loco

Kiishu: Algo pervertido

DianaLuna: Algo sensual

Oscar: Que dure en el baño 5 horas

NEKDERP: No,no,no,no y no oscar

Pussy: Veamos que puedo hacer pero primero vamos a buscar a yuri

NEKDERP: ¿A las 4 de la mañana?

Pussy: Si, asi aprovecho y le tomo fotos

Kiishu: ¿Es normal que ella tenga ganas de tomarle fotos a esa tal yuri?

SrRubik: Hermano WELCOME TO BROHOOF

LordSombra: Asi es

DianaLuna: Asi es cada uno con su categoria

Kiishu. Bueno al menos ya se que todos somos cloperos

Oscar: Exacto

Pussy: Denjen de hablar y vamos a la casa de pussy

_**-Cuando dejan de hablar pendejadas se deciden ir a la casa de yuri a las 4 de la mañana, ( a esa hora si me despiertan mato a quien me levante)**_

*Se colan por la ventana y todos ven a yuri durmiendo como un angel*

Pussy: Negro ponte al lado de yuri

SrRubik: Jejejej

LordSombra: A si es negro, haslo o te castigara

NEKDERP: Joder ¿en serio?

Pussy: Si

NEKDERP: Pero si lo hago¿ no crees que estare abusando de yuri?

Pussy: buen punto

DianaLuna: A la mierda yuri, venga dejalo que se acueste al lado de ella

Oscar: Venga dejalo

NEKDERP: No empiecen

Yuri: *Se despierta por el ruido que hacian*

Yuri: *Ve que estan los locos en su habitacion*- POR QUE COÑO DE LA MADRE ESTAN AQUI

Pussy: No me menciones en tus insultos

Yuri: No me importa, lo que me importa es ¿que hacen aqui?

SrRubik: Ver si te tocabas

LordSombra: ¿Que no era para fastidiarla?

DianaLuna:: Yo pensaba que era para buscarla

Oscar: Yo para grabarla

NEKDERP: No empieces oscar

Oscar: Callate esclavo

Kiishu: Bueno calma que no cunda el punico

NEKDERP: Eso es trabajo de rubik

Pussy: A nadie le importa eso

Yuri: Diganme ¿que hacen aqui en verdad?

Pussy: Solo para decirte que el negro es mi esclavo

Yuri: ¿En serio? *Aguantando la risa*

Pussy: Si,

Yuri:Jajajaja

Pussy: Por que lo amarre y lo queria que lo liberara, asi que le di opciones y eligio ser esclavo por un dia

Yuri: ¿Y eso que lo amarraste?

Pussy: Por que el me amarro a mi primero y me estaba vengando

Yuri: En parte se lo merece, ¿sabes? ya me empienzas caer bien

NEKDERP: Aaaahh osea que los ponys que abusan de mi te caen bien no importa quien sea

Yuri: Estas en lo cierto

NEKDERP: Ahora si necesito el chapulin

Pussy: Ya te dije que el no te va ayudar

NEKDERP: ¿Por que esta muerto?

Pussy: NO...por negro

NEKDERP: COÑO!

Pussy: Ya te dije que no me grites cuando estoy cerca, ademas tienes que decirme ama

NEKDERP: Este dia va hacer bien largo, como mi cosa

Yuri No empiences

**Al negro decir que este dia va hacer largo** **igual a su cosa o lo que sea, penso que planes le tiene pussy.. espero que no sea nada raro pero como saben como es el fanfic de seguro va hacer algo tonto,exitante y rico**


	18. Chapter 18 ¿QUE SUEÑA EL PAJERO?

**¿QUE SUEÑA EL PAJERO?**

**_-Luego que los demas se calmaran yuri se paro se baño y se cambio a las 4 de la mañana para joder al negro (como siempre)_**

Yuri:*Al salir del baño*-Bueno, ¿que vamos hacer primero?

SrRubik: Fastidiar al negro

LordSombra: Fastidiar al negro

Kiishu: Fastidiar al negro

NEKDERP: Joder... ¿no tienen otra cosa que hacer?

SrRubik: Aparte de fastidiarte, no

Pussy: ¿Y si le ponemos hacer algo estupido?

Oscar: Buena idea, pero que sea chuculenta

NEKDERP: NINGUNA DE ESAS DOS COSAS!

Pussy: Oye, soy tu dueña

SrRubik: Eso sono com la novela "Soy tu sueña"

NEKDERP: Callate

DianaLuna: Bueno decidanse rapido por que ya tengo la camara lista

Oscar: Estamos igual diana

Yuri: Ustedes y sus cosas pervertidas

Pussy: Callate yuri por que tu vez yaoi

Yuri: Pero no soy pervertida

SrRubik: Si no lo eres entonces dime ¿como nos cocimos?

Yuri: Bueno admito que fue por que ustedes se miraron con caras pervertidas

LordSombra: Pero eso no significa que ibamos hacer yaoi

NEKDERP: Cierto

Yuri: Bueno ya pues, no es culpa mia que mi mente se fuera volando

NEKDERP: Pues entonces no a regresado

Yuri: Negro no empieces

NEKDERP: Oye tu misma dijiste que se fue volando, no es culpa mia que no alla regresado

Pussy: Exelente, mas informacion para mi libreta

Yuri: ¿Que dijiste?

Pussy: *Se volte*-Nada!

SrRubik: Bueno ya que no va haber accion mejor me voy

LordSombra: Yo tambien, pero no significa que no este atento cuerdas de putos

Kiishu: Bueno yo si me voy tengo cosas que hacer

NEKDERP: Como ver pies

Kiishu: Eso y otra cosa mas

NEKDERP: Oler pies

Kiishu: Eso tambien pero no es lo unico

NEKDERP: Ver mujeres humanas

Kiishu: Bueno eso tambien

NEKDERP: Supongo que veras una tipa haciendole una manola a un con los pies a un tipo

Kiishu: Fue suficiente negro

NEKDERP: Oye yegua tambien

Kiishu: Verga!

NEKDERP: O lebianismo con los pies

Kiishu: ¿Alguien podria hacer que pare ya?

Pussy: Venga negro ya no jodas mas a kiishu con el tema de los pies

NEKDERP: Lo dejare de molestar por que me lo pides tu

Kiishu: Que bonito romance

SrRubik: Lo mismo digo

LordSombra: Muy HERMOSO!

DianaLuna: Pero no hay accion en ese romance

Oscar: Concuerdo con diana

DianaLuna: En mi conclusion, es un romance mierda

NEKDERP: No es romance, recuerden que tengo que obedecer las ordenes de la puta de coño

Pussy: Me dijiste puta y no me dijiste ama.. sigue asi que te dare un castigo cabron

Yuri: Que no sea aqui por favor

DianaLuna: *Alista la camara*

Oscar: *Alista la camara como diana*

SrRubik: *Se prepara para la accion*

LordSombra: *Se alista y se prepara*

NEKDERP: *Mira como se ponen los locos*-¿No se por que se ponen comodos si no va a pasar nada?

Pussy: Si te pones estupido si va a pasar algo

NEKDERP: MIERDA!

SrRubik: Yeeaaaa

Oscar: Que paso algo de accion

DianaLuna: Dale que yo lo quiero grabar

LordSombra: Yo sere el jues

NEKDERP: ¿Como que el jues?

LordSombra: Exacto, para tomar las decisiones

NEKDERP: QUE NO SE IBAN CUARDAS DE PUTOS!

SrRubik: Si.. pero nos perderemos la accion

Pussy: Venga vallanse todos.. yo les aviso cuando alla accion

NEKDERP: Exacto... espera ¿que acabas de decir?

Pussy: Lo que escuchaste negro mojon

SrRubik: Muy bien entonces nos vemos

LordSombra: Que no se te olvide

DianaLuna: Siiiiiiiiii recuerda que yo quiero grabar

Oscar: Yo igual

Kiishu: Bueno yo si me voy

NEKDERP: Muy bien *Les grita a todos*-NOS VEMOOOOOOOSSSSS!

_**-Al irse todos la pussy fue a su casa con su esclavo y tuve una idea loca muy loca, tan loca que es mas loca de todas las locas de locas de "ella" loca y otras locas **_

Pussy: *Le dice a el negro*- Hey negro tengo una idea loca

NEKDERP: Si se trata de que te amarre a la cama no lo are

Pussy: No, es aun mas loca

NEKDERP: Si es amarrarme a la cama tampoco lo are

Pussy: No seas tonto, es mas loca que esa

NEKDERP: ¿Amarrar a rubik?

Pussy: NOOO!

NEKDERP: ¿A Lord?

Pussy: Tampoco

NEKDERP: ¿Diana?

Pussy: Sigues poniendote estupido y vas a ver que te va a pasar

NEKDERP: Lo siento... Y no puedo decir que amarrar a yuri por que eso es normal de ti

Pussy: Si, pero adivina

NEKDERP: Me rindo

Pussy: ME TAMONOS EN LOS SUEÑOS DE LOS DEMAS!

NEKDERP: *Mira a pussy como si fuera una loca lunatica*-

Pussy: Se que es algo loco pero seria genial

NEKDERP: Espera*revisa los ojos de pussy*- ¿Estas drogada?

Pussy: No y quitate de encima

NEKDERP: *Se aleja*- Bueno, tengo que seguirte ya que tengo que obedecerte pero primero ¿como entraremos al sueños de los demas?

Pussy: Bueno con el poder de un alicorno negro

NEKDERP: ¿Me pregunto quien sera?

Pussy: ERES TU, MOJON

NEKDERP: Bien pero no me digas asi

Pussy: Como sea... ¿A cual entramos primero?

NEKDERP: Al de oscar

Pussy: Que asco! ¿por que?

NEKDERP: Se que ese pervertido pajero sueña con algo que no me quiere decir y si lo averiguo podre bromear con eso

Pussy:*Piensa*- Mmmm... Okey estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero hay que esperar que se duerma

NEKDERP: Tienes razon

Pussy: Mientras esperar arreglame mis juguetes

NEKDERP: ¿Tus Juguetes?

Pussy: Si, mis juquetes

NEKDERP: COÑOOOO

Pussy: Verga con decir mi nombre.. Solo acomodo la mierda

_**-Luego que el negro acomodara sus juguetes(saben de que hablo) esperaron a cierta hora que todos estan dormidos para poder meterse en la recamara de oscar "el baño" para poder meterse en sus sueños **_

_Casa del negro 3:00 AM

*Se colan al baño*

Pussy: *Ve que oscar esta en un colchon en el suelo*-Bien negro hay esta en ese sucio colchon

NEKDERP: Okey. ¿Y?

Pussy: Que te metas en su...*cuando de repente se resbala*

NEKDERP: *Escucha que se cae*- Jaajja bonita caida

Pussy: Callate y ayudame a levantarme

NEKDERP: ¿Primero dime con que te resbalaste?

Pussy: No lo se , pero ayudame

NEKDERP: Si no resbalaste con algo blanco estamos bien*Ayuda a pussy a levantarse*

Pussy: Dejate de pendejadas y metenos en el sueño

SrRubik/LordSombra/DianaLuna: NO TAN RAPIDO

NEKDERP/Pussy: ¿PERO QUE?

NEKDERP/Pussy: ¿QUE COÑO DE LA MADRE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUI?

SrRubik: Pues los vi galopando y los segui

LordSombra: Yo igual

DianaLuna: Yo solo quiera ser famosa

NEKDREP: Que pedo con ustedes

Pussy: Estoy de acuerdo con el negro

SrRubik: Si como sea.. ¿Expliquenme que hacen aqui?

NEKDERP: Estamos aqui para meternos en los sueños de oscar para saber que sueña

LordSombra: Eso es asqueroso.. no me quiero imaginar la cantidad de cosas que sueña

SrRubik: Pero no tanto como sueña la cantidad de cosas que el negro

DianaLuna: Cierto

NEKDERP: Verga!

Pussy: Dejense de estupideces

Pussy: ¿Van a venir o que?

SrRubik: Quizas alga algo interesante

LordSombra: Y cosas chuculentas

DianaLuna: Porno, no se olviden del porno

Pussy: Bueno negro metenos en el sueño

NEKDREP: Vale

**El negro utiliza su magi-mierda para meterse en el sueño junto con los locos y se encuentran al frente de una puerta **

*Al frente de la puerta*

Pussy: ¿Me pregunto que abra?

SrRubik: Igual yo

LordSombra: Somo tres

DianaLuna: Yo ni quiero saber

NEKDERP: No sean cobardes y abran al puerta

*Abren la puerta todos juntos (no se como le hicieron) y ven a oscar amarrado y al lado de el habia alguien asotandolo *

NEKDEP: JAJAJAJAJ Con que esto esta que soñaba*Se sigue riendo*

Pussy: *Se rie tambien*-JAJAJAJ Ya veo lo que me dijiste negro, que gracioso

SrRubik: *Ve la cosa tambien junto con lord y diana*-PERTURBADOR!

LordSombra: RARO

DianaLuna: EXITANTE

SrRubik: ¿Exitante?

LordSombra: ¿Exitante?

DianaLuna: ¿Raro?

NEKDERP: ¿Perturbador?

Pussy: ¿Exitante?

SrRubik: ¿Raro?

LordSombra: ¿Perturbador?

DianaLuna: ¿Raro?

Pussy: ¿Exitante?

NEKDERP: BUENO YAAA!

NEKDERP: Dejense de mierdas y miren para ver quien lo asota coño

Pussy: Cierto

*Los locos se fijan bien, bien y notan que es molestia*

NEKDERP: Como dijo rubik "PERTURBADOR"

Pussy: Como dijo Lord "RARO"

SrRubik/LordSombra: Y como dijo diana "EXITANTE"

DianaLuna: Jajajaja

**_-¿Que les esperara en el proximo capitulo del club brohoof?.. no lo sabemos pero va hacer loco_**


	19. Chapter 19 LO RARO ES RARO

**LO RARO ES RARO**

_**-En el capitulo pendejo anterior los loco quedaron impactados y el negro y coño riendose como locos por el asote (es raro si lo digo) a oscar y molestia asotandolo (que raro lo digo de nuevo)**_

SrRubik: Bien EXELENTE! ¿ahora que?-Les dice a todos en general-

DianaLuna: *Saca una camara de no se chuchas donde*

Pussy: ¿Que piensas hacer con esa camara?

DianaLuna: Sabes muy bien que voy hacer con esta camara

Pussy: Muy bien, pero me das una copia

NEKDERP: *Se mete en la conversacion de diana y pussy*-Podran pasar su droga despues primero concentremonos en esta mierda

SrRubik: ¿Y que hacemos?

NEKDERP: No se deja me pensar

LordSombra: Mientras piensas, yo voy como graba diana

NEKDERP: No jodas wey

LordSombra: Piensa y ya

Pussy: Bueno calmense los dos

LordSombra: Como calmarme si estan torturando a el pajero y esta diana grabando

SrRubik: Por favor, no lo digas que se oye extraño

NEKDERP: Si rubik tiene razon

LordSombra: ¿Que quieres que diga?

NEKDERP: Solo no digas nada y baja la voz para que molestia no nos escuche

LordSombra: ¿Por que?

NEKDERP: Sabes perfectamente por que pendejo

Pussy: *Pensando sin querer se le sale unas palabras*-Yo siempre quize que ella me asotara

SrRubik: QUE!

NEKDERP: QUE!

LordSombra: QUE!

DianaLuna: PERO QUE!

Pussy: (Mierda ¿que digo para distraerlos?ohhh ya se)-LECHE CON PAN!

NEKDERP: Leche con pan te van a dar a ti, por puta

SrRubik: Jaajajjaa

LordSombra: Pensaba que hablabas de los personajes milk y pan de dragon ball

NEKDERP: No sea tonto viejo

LordSombra: Yo se tranquilo

NEKDERP: ¿De tonto que eres?

LordSombra: NOO! de la mierda de leche con pan

NEKDERP: Te dan

LordSombra: No empieces negro

SrRubik: No cambiemos el tema

Pussy: Dejen de hacer ruido por si acaso molestia se da de cuenta que estamos aqui

NEKDERP: Eso es lo que mas quieres

Pussy: Callate negro o te pongo un castigo y ese castigo se trata de fastidiar a molestia

NERDERP: No me hagas eso ama-*Mira a pussy con cara de perrito*-

Pussy: Nada de caras de perrito ni mucho menos de gatito

SrRubik: Te jodiste negro

NEKDERP: YA DEJEN RELAJEN LA MIERDA Y PENSEMOS QUE COÑO DE LA MADRE HACEMOS AQUI

Pussy. ¿Que no era para ver que soñaba oscar?

NEKDERP: Ohh perdon se me olvido

SrRubik: No jodas negro

LordSombra: Oigan por que no vamos y fastidiamos a oscar en su sueño plasentero

NEKDERP: Buena idea...*se da de cuenta que no esta diana*- Oigan hermanos cloperos ¿y diana?

SrRubik: No se

LordSombra: Ni puta idea

Pussy: Esta con molestia

NEKDERP:Ahhhh claro... espera ¿QUE?

SrRubik: *Se asoma para ver que si diana estaba con molestia hablando y grabando*-OOOhhhh SHIT

SrRubik: RAPiDO ALGUIEN QUE HAGA ALGO O SI NO, NO SALE VIRGEN DE HAY!

NEKDERP: LLAMEN AL CHAPULIN!

Pussy:*Le mete un cascaso al negro*- No empieces tu con tu chapulin

NEKDERP: *Se soba*- Eso me dolio

Pussy: Hay por favor, eso no es nada de dolor comparado con lo que te iba hacer cuando te amarre

SrRubik: Santo cielo, pobre del negro pero no me importa igual

LordSombra: Al igual que a mi rubik

NEKDERP: Vayanse a la mierda los dos

Pussy: Dejense de mierdas ya y vamos a salvar a diana

SrRubik: Pues yo no creo que necesita ayuda

Pussy: ¿Por que?

SrRubik: Solo mirala esta feliz hablando con ella y grabando

LordSombra: Para mi me parece raro

NEKDERP: Yo no confio en esa molestia

Pussy: Bueno vamos pero con cuidado cuerdas de putos

NEKDERP: La puta eres tu

Pussy: Si yo soy puta entonces tu eres gay

SrRubik: Si fuera gay yo no estuviera aqui

LordSombra: Ni yo

Pussy: ¿Por que?...

SrRubik: Para que explicarte

Pussy: Jajajajaja

NEKDERP: No jodan y vamos a ver que hace diana

*Todos siguen al negro como al estilo scooby doo y llegan a donde esta diana silenciosamente*

Molestia: ¿Por que tan callados?

NEKDERP: AAAHHHHH

SrRubik: EEEHHHH

LordSombra: IIIIHHHH

Pussy: OOOOHHHH

DianaLuna: UUUHHHH

NEKDERP: ¿Por que gritas diana si estamos gritando nosotros?

DianaLuna: Es que pensaba que estaban diciendo las vocales

Molestia: Jjajajaa me agradas diana

Pussy: CASATE CON MIGO

NEKDERP: ...

SrRubik: Eeee ¿a quien le dices eso?

LordSombra: ¿A molestia?

Molestia: Que esperaban todos me quieren

Molestia: Por cierto, ¿quienes son tus amiguitos diana?

DianaLuna: Son el negro, la pervertida, el weon raro,y el oscuro

SrRubik: ¿A quien le dijiste weon raro?

LordSombra: Creo que a ti rubik

DianaLuna: Te lo dije a ti sombra

LordSombra: No jodas

NEKDERP: Yo no digo nada

Molestia: ¿Se quieren unir a la fiesta?

NEKDERP: Paso

SrRubik: Yo igual

LordSombra: Pos ya somos tres

Pussy: Con migo no son cuatro por que me uno

NEKDERP: ¿En serio?

SrRubik: No seas puta

Molestia: Si siguen asi los violare por meterse con ella...y bien fuerte

LordSombra: En este momento me quiero ir para mi casa

NEKDERP: Yo igual

Pussy: Yo no

Oscar: Mmm mm m mm m mmm m*habla con el payuelo en la boca*

NEKDERP: ¿Que?

Oscar: Mmm mm m m

SrRubik: ¿Que dijo?

LordSombra: ¿Alguien entendio lo que dijo?

NEKDERP: Yo si

SrRubik: ¿Y que dijo?

NEKDERP: Dijo; Mmm mm m m

SrRubik: NO JODAS NEGRO

NEKDERP: Ustedes preguntaron

LordSombra: Solo quitenle el payo de la boca

NEKDERP: *Le quita el payo de la boca y cuanto a eso viene la princesa luna*

Luna: ¿Que estan haciendo? ustedes estaban violando la regla de los sueños

SrRubik: Pero si el negro se viola lo que sea

NEKDERP: Callate rubik ¿y cual es esa regla?

Oscar: La de meterse en los sueños hagenos putos

SrRubik: Solo queriamos saber que soñabas

DianaLuna: Y grabarte

Luna: *Ve a diana y a rubik* ¿Por que estedes dos se parecen a mi?

SrRubik: Ni puta idea

DianaLuna: ¿Quizas somos parientes?

NEKDERP: Por favor esto es un puto fanfic

Luna: Tienes razon pero tampoco es para que se metan a los sueños de los demas

Pussy: Me vale princesa luna

Molestia: Miren quien esta aqui, mi pequeña hermanita

Luna: Bueno fue un placer conocerlos ahora me voy, no quiero que me cojan

NEKDERP: Como sea

Luna: Una cosa mas nekderp o como te llaman siempre "el negro" tu castillo esta olvidado

SrRubik: ¿Como que castillo?-*se da de cuenta que ya no esta luna*-VERGA!

NEKDERP: Luego les explico

Pussy: Bueno pero creo que ya tenemos que irnos ya cada uno tuvo lo que queria

DianaLuna: Exacto... Yo pude grabar

Pussy: Y yo pude ver a mi azotadora favorita

NEKDERP: Yo no obtuvo un coño de la madre

SrRubik: Ni yo

LordSombra: Ni yo tampoco

Oscar: Yo si

NEKDERP: Pero si es tu sueño cabron

Pussy: Bueno negro ya sacanos de sueño de oscar

Molestia: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

NEKDERP: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Oscar: SIIIIIIIIII

Molestia: Igual los encontrare

NEKDERP ¿Que quieres decir?

Molestia: Que yo soy real tonto

DianaLuna: Impresionante

LordSombra: Impactante

SrRubik: Sorprendente

Pussy: Exquisito

NEKDERP: No jodas

Molestia: Yo solo me meto en los sueños de los ponys de otras partes y los azoto

NEKDERP: No me digas, le pides ayuda a tu hermana

Molestia: Exacto, y ella tiene que aceptar o sino sabe que va a pasar

NEKDERP: Pobre luna

SrRubik: Bueno ya vamonos

NEKDERP:*Abre un portal con su magi-mierda*-Bueno vamonos

Molestia: *Se cola por el portal*

NEKDERP: No puedes ser

SrRubik: Verga estamos en problemas

LordSombra: Esto no va estar bien

DianaLuna: Lo importante es que tengo todo grabado

Pussy:Siii y que por fin encontre una azotadora

NEKDERP: Mejor callate

SrRubik: Bueno no hay otra opcion

*Todos dudosos pasan el portal y al pasar oscar despierta en el colchon sucio o como sea*

Molestia: ¿Con que aqui viven?

NEKDERP: No, aqui vive oscar yo vivo afuera

Oscar: Callense y salganse del baño

NEKDERP: Si como sea..*ve que molestia esta desprevenida y le lanza un hechizo que la hace llevar a su castillo*

Oscar: COÑO NEGRO ¿POR QUE COÑO HICISTE ESOOOOOOOO?

Pussy: COÑOOOO VERDAD!

NEKDERP: 1 No quiero que me esten acosando 2 igual volvera y 3 me importa un pedo

Pussy: 1 A mi si me importa 2 se que volvera y 3 me importa una cogida lo que digas

NEKDERP: Como sea.. yo me voy a dormir

Pussy: Yo esperare que venga

Oscar: Yo igual

NEKDERP: Bueno mientras esperan yo me voy a dormir

SrRubik: Yo igual

DianaLuna/LordSombra: Yo tambien

Pussy: Pero yo no

NEKDERP: Si yo se por eso ¿te digo la manera mas facil para mantenerte despierta?

Pussy: Dime

NEKDERP: Pues con LECHE CON PAN

Pussy: Tu si eres ladilla.. ANDA A COGERTE A UNA BURRA

**Que les espera a el negro y a la leche con pan de pussy lo sabran en el broximo capitulo.. ¿entiendo? broximo.. de brohoof, Bueno olvidenlo y nos vemos en el proximo y listo PAN CON LECHE PARA TODO EL MUNDO QUE LEA ESTO**


	20. Chapter 20 MOLESTIA ES MOLESTIA

**QUE MOLESTIA ES MOLESTIA**

_-Y asi como lo dice el titulo del capitulo de que "MOLESTIA" es molesta para que entiendan los que no entendieron ni mierdas el titulo del puto capitulo... _

_** Como sea.**_**_ lean y no jodan _**

**_Casa del negro 6:00 AM **

_Despues de que el negro se acosto se canso de dormir y se paro...(¿Quien se cansa de dormir? SOLO EL NEGRO)_

NEKDERP: *Va para la cocina*

NEKDERP: *Baja y ve a pussy y a oscar*-SIGUEN AQUI!

Oscar: Si, asi que callate

Pussy: Aun seguimos esperando a molestia

NEKDERP: No jodas, yo no soy asi...

Oscar: ¿Entonces para que bajaste?

NEKDERP: Para comer y ver que hago

Oscar: Me comi toda la comida junto con pussy

NEKDERP: COÑO!

Pussy: Se que estas enojado pero no me grites

NEKDERP: Siempre es la misma mierda

Oscar: No

NEKDERP: JODETE!

Oscar: Solo ve a comprar comida y vete

NEKDERP: Perfecto asi te dejo a que te cojas a pussy

Pussy: Eso no va a pasar

Oscar: *Mira a pussy*- ¿Por que no?

Pussy: Prefiero meterme una verga de 20 metros en vez de coger con tigo

NEKDERP: Bien, cuando venga hago aparecer una verga de 20 metros y veremos

Pussy: BIEN!

NEKDERP: Y te la pasas con leche con pan

Pussy: VETE A LA MIERDA

NEKDERP: Pero si me voy al mercado

Pussy: VERGAAAAAAAA!

NEKDERP: Oye se que estas decesperada por las vergas pero no grites

Pussy: SOLO VETE DE AQUI NEGRO COLOR MIERDA!

**El negro se ve de tantos insultos y cosas asi y va a la tienda o mercado**

*En la tienda*

NEKDERP: *Se dirige al vendedor*- Si es pary me meto un tiro en verdad

Anonimo: Hola ¿que se le ofrece?

NEKDERP: Solo venga a*ve que es un amigo*- Red ¿eres tu?

RedSpirit: ¿Nekderp? ¿eres tu?

NEKDERP: Cuanto tiempo viejo ¿como te a jalado la vida?

RedSpirit. Bien duro

NEKDERP: Jajajajaa, sigues igual de payaso

RedSpirit: Y tu igual de negro

NEKDERP: Obvio que sigo igual de negro

RedSpirit: Y me imagino que loliconero

NEKDERP: Eso es algo que no va a cambiar de mi

RedSpirit: Si eso es obvio... ¿Y que haces por aqui?

NEKDERP: Pues comprando comida

RedSpirit: ¿Por que?

NEKDERP: Pues por que se comieron toda mi comida

RedSpirit: ¿Quien?

NEKDERP: Oscar y una amiga que se llama pussy

RedSpirit: Jajajajaja que nombre mas feo "Pussy" osea coño en ingles

NEKDERP: Siiiii, que nombre mas raro

RedSpirit: Que ni se diga del tuyo

NEKDERP: Si tienes razon

Pary: *Se acerca por escuchar unas voces*

NEKDERP: *Ve a pary*-No jodas... Tu otra vez

Pary: No jodas otra vez tu

RedSpirit: ¿Como asi?

NEKDERP: Ese señor lo veo por todas partes

Pary: QUE NO ESTOY CASADO MIERDA!

RedSpirit: Es que el es dueño de muchas cosas incluso de esta tienda

NEKDERP: ¿Osea que el es tu jefe?

RedSpirit: Si

Pary: Asi es...

NEKDERP: Y tambien trafica porno

RedSpirit: Eso ya lo sabia

Pary: Como sea solo trabaja*Se va*

NEKDERP: Bueno red ya que estoy aqui y ese loco traficante de trabajos o puestos porno o lo que sea se fue, ¿te quieres meter a nuestro club?

RedSpirit: ¿Club? ¿de que?

NEKDERP: Club de porno clop cosas locas

RedSpirit: Mmmm dale me uno

NEKDERP: Perfecto!

RedSpirit: Deja que termine mi turno para ir a fastidiar ya que tenemos tiempo

NEKDREP: Dale yo te espero junto a ese puesto de salchichas

**Luego de que el negro hiciera las compras y esperar al red en el puesto de salchicha (Pussy/Molestia: Mmmm Salchichas...Nekderp: LARGENSE DEL ESTUDIO!) El turno de red termino y salieron a la casa del negro ****(Pussy/Molestia: SALCHICHAS!. Nekderp: QUE SE LARGEN!)**

*En la puerta del negro*

NEKDERP: Bueno esta es mi casa

RedSpirit: Mmmm ya yo se que tendra clop

NEKDERP: No! el clop lo tiene oscar en el baño

RedSpirit: Coño

NEKDERP: Bueno entremos..*Entra con red*

RedSpirit. Bonita casa, y los cuadros clop

NEKDERP: Si yo se, ven te voy presentar a pussy jajajaja

RedSpirit: Jajaja dale

*Los dos caminan hacia oscar y pussy*

NEKDERP: Oigan pendejos les presento a RedSpirit

Oscar: Hola, como vas

Pussy: Hola, yo soy pussy

RedSpirit: Hola pussy, ¿y verga? jajaja

Pussy: Muy gracioso cara de pene

NEKDERP: Si que se quieren jajajaja

Oscar: Hey cambiando de tema ¿que no ibas a utilizar tu magia para aparecer una verga de 20 metros ?

RedSpirit: ¿Que cosa?

NEKDERP: AAaahhh si, cierto *Hace que aparesca una verga de 20 metros*-hay esta, ahora METETELA POR EL CULO!

Pussy: Eeeee

RedSpirit: Pobresita

NEKDERP: Tu misma dijiste que es mejor meterte una verga de 20 metros en ves de cogerte a oscar o no se

Pussy: Si pero en ese caso prefiero que lo utilize molestia

Molestia: *Aparece derrepente*-Con gusto

Pussy: MIERDA!

RedSpirit: Eeeeee...*Se aleja de molestia *-¿Que hace molestia aqui?

NEKDERP: No se...*se aleja como red*-Pero no me dejes solo amigo

Oscar: YEEEAAA. hola molestia

Molestia: Oh, hola mi zebrita

Pussy: A mi, a mi, has me un alago

Molestia: El unico alago que te voy hacer es cuando te meta la verga esa

NEKDERP: *Desde el fondo con Red (no so feo pero ¿a quien le importa?)*- ¿Como encontraste mi casa?

Molestia: Fue facil... solo le dije a luna y listo

RedSpirit: Pobre de luna.. ¿me pregunto que le hiciste para que te diera en donde vive el negro?

Molestia: Nada en especifico, solo la agarre en el cama desprevenida

Oscar: *Voz sensual*- Que rico!

Pussy: Yo tambien quiero que me agarres asi

Molestia: Pasiencia, luego te tocara a ti pero primero tengo que castigar a una tal yuri

NEKDERP: No me digas... ¿esa tal yuri es amarrilla?

Molestia: Como color pis... asi es!

Pussy: O no!

NEKDERP: O si... esto se va a poner bueno, muy bueno

RedSpirit: ¿Quien es yuri?

NEKDERP: Una loca amante del yaoi

Oscar: Esto va a estar bueno

**¿Que pasara en el broximo capitulo de brohoof?.. no lo sabemos ¿volvera la leche con pan?... tampoco lo sabemos ¿se les paro?... eso si que no lo quiero saber... pero se que yuri la dejaran con la entre pierna roja**


	21. Chapter 21 TODOS DONDE YURI

**TODOS DONDE YURI**

**_-En el capitulo interior, perdon anterior quedo en que molestia iba a castigar a yuri no se por que pero ¿aqui le importa? solo quieren ver cosas estupides, AL CAPITULO HIJOS DE *BEEEEE* _**

RedSpirit: ¿Y donde queda la casa de esa tal yuri?

Molestia: No se, pero ese al que le dicen el negro si sabe *Ve al negro al fondo*

NEKDERP: No te voy a decir donde vive

Pussy: El no, pero yo si

NEKDERP: No seas puta pussy

Pussy: Callate negro

Oscar: Dejense de mierdas y vamos a la casa de pussy

Molestia: Sera un placer

Pussy: Okey, todos siganme

Molestia: Pero una cosa ¿explicame como te pusieron pussy?

Pussy: Eso sera una historia para despues al igual que la del negro

NEKDERP: Que yo... yo ya explique como me pusieron nekderp

Pussy: Pues yo no se en que momento por que no estaba

*Tocan la puerta*

NEKDERP: Yo abro *Va hacia la puerta y la abre*-Oh hola rubik y el oscuro

SrRubik: Hola wey, vine a ver si en verdad vino molestia

LordSombra: Igual yo

DianaLuna: Y yo

NEKDERP: De donde chuchas saliste diana

DianaLuna: Solo los vi caminando y recorde que iba a venir molestia

Kiishu: Yo igualmente

NEKDERP: No jodas! vengan todo el mundo si quieren

Anonimo: Entonces puedo entrar

NEKDERP: NOO!

Anonimo: *Baja la cabeza como deprimido*-Esta bien-*se va*

SrRubik: ¿Nos vas a dejar pasar?

LordSombra: Si viejo quiero ver a molestia

DianaLuna: Yo traje mi camara por si sele ocurre azotar a alguien

NEKDERP: No me importa solo pasen

*El negro mojon deja pasar a sus amigos locos*

LordSombra/SrRubik/DianaLuna/Kiishu: *Ven a molestia*

LordSombra: Mierda, en verdad vino

SrRubik: Pensaba que al venir te iban a violar

DianaLuna: Mas razon por traer la camara

Kiishu: Es raro verte sano y salvo

RedSpirit: Que onda como les va a todos

SrRubik: Miren chicos, es red

LordSombra: OOOhhh Hola red ¿como te a tratado la vida?

RedSpirit: Me a tratado muy bien y con vestido sensual

DianaLuna: ¿De que vida estamos hablando?

Kiishu: Creo que diana no entendio

DianaLuna: Jodete kiishu

SrRubik: Bueno ya que estas aqui ¿te quieres unir al club de brohoof?

RedSpirit: Ya me dijo el negro y ya me uni

LordSombra: Perfecto

Molestia: Me puedo unir yo

NEKDERP: No gracias te vas de aqui

Molestia: No me voy y recuerda que me debes una por teletransportarme a mi castillo por descuido

NEKDERP: Sabes muy bien que no soy tan facil

Molestia: Yo lo se perfectamente junto con mi hermana la unica manera de acabar con tigo es sellarte el cuerno

Oscar: ¿El pene?

DianaLuna: No hablaba de ese cuerno oscar

Pussy: Y luego dicen que soy yo y yuri las pervertidas

Molestia: Mmmm si yuri es asi entonces no tendra problemas con migo

SrRubik: Creeme ella tendra problemas con tigo por que no es como pussy

Molestia: No importa... existe la obligacion

LordSombra: Que rico

Oscar: Eso lo iba a decir cabron

LordSombra: Ahy por favor...

Oscar: No sea maricon

LordSombra: Seras tu que se deja azotar

Molestia: Si queres te azoto tambien lord

LordSombra: *Se esconde detras del negro* -No gracias molestia yo paso

NEKDERP: Oigan ¿no creen que somos demaciados?

Oscar: SI!

Pussy: Muchos

SrRubik: Creo que si somos demaciados

LordSombra: Yo no pienso lo mismo

DianaLuna: A mi no me importa solo estoy grabando

Kiishu: Tipico tuyo diana

RedSpirit: En total somos 8

Molestia: ¿Y yo?

NEKDERP: Tu no cuentas por pervertida

Molestia: Si es asi entonces tu no cuentas por negro

NEKDERP: Verga

Molestia: Exacto a ti te dan con la verga

NEKDERP: No claro que no, es a pussy

Molestia: Eso me recuerda la verga que parece un cemaforo que habia que meterle a pussy por el culo

NEKDERP: Siiiii

Pussy: ¿Por que todo es analmente?

Molestia: Es que me gusta tu culo

NEKDERP: Yo por que se que sufren mas cuando se lo meten por la parte de atras

SrRubik: Deja de ver tanto clop viejo

LordSombra: Siii solo mira a diana

DianaLuna: Siiii... espera, OYE!

Molestia: Bueno creo que fue suficiente por hoy ahora vamos a la casa de es tal yuri

Oscar: Esto va a estar bueno

DianaLuna: Es exelente...

SrRubik: Pobre de yuri

RedSpirit: Si y pobre de ella por ese nombre mas raro

SrRubik: Hablaba de lo que le iba a hacer molestia

RedSpirit: Eso tambien

_**-Luego que los locos terminara de hablar pajedades de pajiciar del verbo pajiciado se fueron a la casa de yuri** _

*Frente a la puerta de yuri*

Molestia: ¿Es aqui?

Pussy: Si asi es

Oscar: Toquen joder QUIERO VER ACCION!

DianaLuna: Yo quiero accion para grabar

NEKDERP: Que pedo

Yuri: *Escucha voces y abre la puerta, ve a los locos, un chico que se parece a vinyl y a molestia*

Yuri: Oh hola molestia, espera MOLESTIAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH *Tranca la puerta*

Molestia: Ven corazon, no te quiero hacer nada

DianaLuna: *Le empieza a votar un poco de sangre por la oreja (como cualquiera le votaria por la naris pero diana por la oraje, no tiene sentido pero no me importa)-

SrRubik: A quien le apuestan

LordSombra: Yo a molestia

Oscar: Molestia

Kiishu: Molestia

RedSpirit: Molestia

NEKDERP: No yo apostare nada

SrRubik: ¿Por que negro?

NEKDERP: ¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que hice una apuesta?

SrRubik: Jajajajajaj seeee

RedSpirit/Kiishu: ¿Que paso?

SrRubik: Tuvo que dormir con yuri

RedSpirit: Ohhhh, seguro te la cogiste

Kiishu: Si me imagino como grito yuri

NEKDERP: Verga con ustedes

SrRubik: Solo vota y ya y si tu ganas todos nosotros dormiremos en una misma cama

NEKDERP: Perfecto

LordSombra: No me incluyas en esa mierda viejo

Kiishu: Ni a mi

RedSpirit: Que ni se diga de mi

NEKDERP: Tranquilo no iba a votar igualito

Molestia: Dejen de hablar pendejadas y ayudeme abrir la puerta

Oscar: *Derriba la puerta con la magia que ni sabie que tenia*

Molestia: Gracias, ahora a buscar a yuri

*Todos subieron a buscar a yuri a su habitacion*

Molestia: Hola yuri

Yuri: ALEJATE MIERDAAA!

Molestia: No seas tan mala y ven dejate querer

Oscar: Asi es yuri, dejese querer

Pussy: Recuerdo cuando estuve aqui con las bragas de yuri

Molestia: Para mi es una falta de respeto y allas agarrado sus bragas y no me invites

Pussy: Ni estabas todavia con nosotros

Molestia: ¿Y de que color son sus bragas?

Pussy: Si amarrillas muy lindas que provocan congerla tan duro pero tan duro

Molestia: MMmmhhh solo con secirlo me exito

Yuri: YA DEJEN DE HABLAR DE MIS BRAGAS

NEKDERP: Si por que me parece tonto ya que no usamos ropa

Yuri: Las utilizo como piyama

Molestia: *Se imagina a yuri en piyama*- Mmmm que rico

Pussy: *Se imagina a molestia y a yuri en bragas y en piyamas*- Que sensual

Oscar:* Se imagina a pussy ,yuri y a molestia en bragas en piyamas y amarradas*- Dios muy rico

LordSombra: *Se imagina...

NEKDERP: Bueno ya... dejen de imaginar mierdas coño

Pussy: ¿Como lo sabias?

NEKDERP: Por que sale en una nubesita al lado de ustedes

Yuri Si y yo la veo tambien

RedSpirit: Mas bien todos lo vemos

SrRubik/Kiishu: Sii

Molestia: Me vale, ahora desnudate

NEKDERP: Como si siempre andamos en pelota

Yuri: Si claro, no lo ahore ademas tengo algo que te va a sorprender

Molestia: ¿Que, que la tienes apretada?

Yuri: NOOOOOOOO!

Oscar: ¿Dura?

Yuri: NOOO!

Pussy: ¿Apretada y duro e suavesita?

Yuri: ¿QUE COÑO DE LA MADRE ESTAN PENSANDO?

Pussy: Cosas muchas cosas

Yuri: Tengo unos papeles que demuestra que no pertenesco a tu reino asi que no me podras coger ni nada de eso

Molestia: MIERDAA! ¿entonces a que reino?

Yuri: Me duele decirlo pero pertenesco al del nek

NEKDERP: QUEEEEEEEEE

SrRubik: SOOOOOOOOOOOOO

LordSombra/RedSpirit/Kiishu: METETE EL QUESO POR EL CULO RUBIK

Molestia:¿COMO ES ESO?

Pussy: QUE RAYOSS

Oscar: MALDITO NEGRO MOJON DE MIERDA CAGA SECO

DianaLuna: Esto se pone mas interesante

Yuri: A si es, sabie que venia por mi y me cambie al reino del negro mojon

SrRubik: Verga

_**¿Que sera del negro y su reino, nos dira que reino? .no lo sabemos ¿que le hara molestia al negro? tampoco lo sabemos.. no preguntare si seles paro por que es muy inapropiado... pero de seguro tiene que ver la leche con pan *el narrador se da de cuenta que cambieron la linea*- ¿que? ¿QUIEN COÑO CAMBIO LA LINEA? Pussy:Yo  
>Nekderp: Verga... no tengamos otra vez el problema del estudio, asi que solo te dire que te vayas a la mierda <strong>_


	22. Chapter 22 EL REINO SENSUAL MMMM

**Hola a los que ven eso, no pude publicar los capitulos por un problema que tuvo con alguien que no quiero decir que me trato mal... pero ya se arreglo pero el problema es que baje el nivel del fanfic a si que no se como quede el capitulo asi que moderen lo que digan... Un saludo a un gran amigo thousandto me costo escribir el nombre de usuario XD**

**EL REINO SENSUAL! MMMM**

**-**_**En el capitulo anterior yuri se cambia al reino de el negro para que no la cogiera molestia y le haga ya tu sabes que, en la cosa que sabes que se mete el coso... El que entendio entendio **_

*En donde quedo toda la conversacion de mierda*

Molestia: Vergacion!, explicame mas yuri!

Yuri: Ya les dije que me cambie, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir *Lo dice volteando la mirada*

NEKDERP: Solo una cosa, ¿como supiste que tenia un reino?

Yuri: Me puse investigar sobre negros... y me encontre un reino que lo gobernaba un negro y cuanto eso me llego una carta que decia; Seras la siguiente, lo dice molestia

NEKDERP: *Sarcasmo*- AAHHHh Clarooooo, negro puros negro, ¿para que estabas investigando de negros?

Yuri: Para ver si encontraba algo con que prevenir una violacion...

NEKDERP: *Sarcasmo otra vez*- Hay si, hay si, como no, te voy a violar

Yuri: Nunca sabes cuando te vas a volver loco y me lo metas

NEKDERP: Pero recuerda que no soy el unico negro aqui!

Yuri: No, pero eres el mas negro aqui... te vi en una folo y solo se te veia el pelo y de broma los accesorios que tenia en las patas...

NEKDERP: Aja, como no... ahoria dime ¿como encontraste mi reino?

Yuri: Bueno eso yo lo vi en una seccion de negros locos violadores apoderados de cosas... y la unica oportunidad de que molestia no me violara era que me pasara de reino

Molestia: Pero te pasaste a un reino que ni si quera esta activo, los habitantes se fueron

SrRubik: Pues claro, cualquiera se iria con un negro al poder

Yuri: Eso mismo dije

NEKDERP: Verga con ustedes

RedSpirit: ¿Y por que no vamos al reino y ya?

LordSombra: Claro, asi podriamos ver por que se fueron

DianaLuna: Y asi podre grabar mas para la pelicula que estoy haciendo... se llama El Club Brohoof!

NEKDERP: No mames diana asi se llama el fanfic

DianaLuna: Claro, asi conocen mas sobre nuestro club y el fanfic

Oscar: ¿En serio?, yo no voy a dejar que me digan el pajero otra vez

LordSombra: Siempre seras pajero viejo...

Oscar: CALLATE!

Kiishu: Venga, vamos al reino y que no se hable mas!

Molestia: Si claro, todos se van y se pierden de la violada que le voy a hacer a pussy

Pussy: *Se sonroja*- ¿Ahorita?

NEKDERP: No mamen las dos y vamos al reino...

Molestia: No estamos mamando... AUN...

SrRubik: Solo vamos antes que esto se ponga ya tipo pelicula porno

NEKDERP: Si, vamonos

**_-El negro utiliza su magi-mierda para aparecer en el reino...Mmmmmmmm _**

*En el reino*

Molestia: Asi que este es tu reino

NEKDERP: Asi es, miren y contemplen

RedSpirit: *Mira un cartel de aviso y lee*- Se busca humano... si lo encuentra por favor deje las drogas!- Jajajajajaja ¿Que mierdas es esto? Jajajaj

SrRbuik: Osea ¿ que clase de aviso es eso?

NEKDERP Si eso yo lo puse para hacer reir a mis subditos o como mierdas se diga

Molestia: ¿Y donde estan?

NEKDERP: Disperse el reino...

LordSombra: Yo tenia uno

SrRubik: Y por pendejo te metieron en una prision lejos del reino de cristal

Molestia: ¿Y como escapaste?

LordSombra: ¿A quien le importa?

DianaLuna: A mi si para la pelicula

Kiishu: Joder!

RedSpirit: *Ve mas avisos*- Miren este dice; Se vende bragas por otras brgas

SrRubik: ¿Que?

LordSombra: Que aviso mas estupido

NEKDERP: Esa fue idea de oscar

Oscar: Esa no fue la mia, recuerda que fue la tuya, la mia era porno para todos

LordSombra: No mamen, ¿que clase de avisos son esos?

NEKDERP; Aunque sea no son tan locos como los avisos de molestia

Molestia: Los mios no son asi

NEKDERP: No! Son peores, recuerdo que ley uno que decia; Alaben mi culo

SrRbuik: Jejejeje

Molestia: Eso era para enseñarles a alabar

Pussy: Yo si lo alabo todo el tiempo

Yuri: Yo no...

RedSpirit: Yo no digo nada por si acaso nos viola a todos

Cuando de repente se aparece luna

Luna: Veo que regresaste

NEKDERP: Verga... ¿por que siempre se aparecen asi?

SrRubik: Eso es lo normal mio

LordSombra: Y mio

DianaLuna: Por favor perras

Kiishu: Venga, vamos a ver el reino para ver que tal es

RedSpirit: Tiene razon el fetichero

_**-Luego de que el red le diga fetichero al kiishu todos se formaron y fueron a ver el castillo con luna y esas mierdas ¿que les esperar? bueno eso lo averiguaran en el broximo capitulo de brohoof **_


	23. Chapter 23 EL REINO SENSUAL 2 MMMMMMMMM

**EL REINO SENSUAL 2!MMMMMMMMMMMM**

**-_Mientras el inesperado relleno de luna los locos deciden ver el castillo del negro junto con molestia y la relleno de luna_**

_Caminando hacia el castillo_

*Luego de 5 minutos caminando sin hablar*

NEKDERP: *Se cansa de que nadie hable*- Venga busquen un tema interesante, rompamos el hielo

Yuri: Te jodes

RedSpirit: Busquen un hielo

Oscar: Hablaba de que alguien hable, no que en verdad ibamos a romper un hielo red

RedSpirit: No eso, si no es que tambien tengo sed

NEKDERP: Verga

Molestia: Bueno entonces yo rompo el hielo, ¿cuantas veces han tenido relaciones ustedes?

NEKDERP: Ufff muchas...

Yuri: Hablaba de relaciones amorosas, no sexuales

NEKDERP: Verga, entonces, no

SrRubik: Yo si e tenido una relacion

LordSombra: Yo tambien...

*Todos miran a lord y a rubik con cara de "EN SERIO"...*

SrRubik: Siii, creanme

NEKDERP: A ver, entonces ¿con quien?- Al decir eso yuri se aleja por un poster extraño que vio*

SrRubik: Pues yo... con lord

LordSombra: Si, lo que dice es cierto

*Todos se queda en silencio*

Yuri: * Al decir eso yuri se aparece frente a ellos como por arte de magia tipo pokemon, y los mira exitada*- Cuentenme mas!

NEKDERP: Jejejeje, no en serio...

SrRubik: Es en verdad, claro eso fue hace mucho...

NEKDERP: Yo sabia que eran buenos amigos, pero ¿una relacion?- *Ve que pussy y yuri se estan tocando la entre pierna*- ¿QUE CHUCHAN HACEN?!

Pussy/Yuri: Es que... eeeehhh eesss queee... NOS PICA!

Oscar: Asi es, les pica por hacercelas!

Pussy/Yuri: *Las dos le meten a oscar...(Sono raro pero no importa)*

Oscar: *En el piso*- Auuuuhhh, eso duele

Kiishu: Bueno, no se desbien del tema

Molestia: Bueno rubik, ¿y lo han echo?

SrRubik: Oye claro que no, no te pases de verga!

Molestia: Claro que no- *saca su lengua*- Solo era la curiosidad

Luna: Si claro, "curiosidad" hermana, como la otra vez que me masturbaste el cuerno y salio pura magia pegajosa

NEKDERP: JAJAJAJAJAJ

Molestia: Eso era un experimento nada mas

Yuri: Bueno, no se desvien otra vez del tema. Asi que rubik ¿desde cuanto se dejaron? que me interesa mucho

Pussy: A mi tambien...

SrRubik: Fue hace como 3 años

Yuri: Mmmmm SIIII

DianaLuna: PERFECTO! mas cosas para la pelicula, SERAS FAMOSO RUBIK

SrRubik: Claro...

NEKDERP: Pero por la fujushis

SrRubik: Callate negro!

NEKDERP: ¿Que? solo mira a yuri, mira que feliz esta viendo a lord

Yuri: *Mirando a lord*- Dame tu autografo

LordSombra: Alguien que me la quite de encima por favor!

Pussy: *Le mete un solo cascaso*- No te apresures yuri, recuerda que yo primero

LordSombra: En este momento quiero estar en mi casa

Molestia: Pues ya estas aqui y te quedas cabron... Bueno sigamos ¿quien mas a tenido relaciones?

Kiishu: Pues creo que ya mas nadie

RedSpirit: Yo una vez me cogi a vinyl

NEKDERP: *Ve a red*- No mames, de seguro fue en banned from equestria

RedSpirit: No, fui a unos de sus conciertos y se embriago y como yo le estaba pidiendo el autografo y octavia estaba dormida pues me agarro

Oscar. Eres un HIJO DE PUTA... ¿ESCUCHASTE? UNN HIJOO DE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

NEKDERP: Calamate mi hermano

Oscar: NOOO, JODETE WEY VETE A TU PUTA MADRE! *resive un golpe por pussy y en el piso le da combulsiones*- KSALFNOIESBGFTMKRTFGBNGFT

Pussy: *Le mete un cascaso otra vez* Listo, ya dejara de hablar por un momento

Kiishu: ¿Quien lo llevara?

SrRubik: Nek, por que es su mejor amigo

NEKDERP: Eso te lo paso, *Monta a oscar por la espalda*

Yuri: Claro, yo no peleare con tigo por que vinyl es lesbiana

DianaLuna: Y octavia tambien

Pussy: Yo no se ni mierdas de que hablan

Luna: Verga, ya dejense de mariqueras y de mierdas y aceleremos el paso para llegar mas rapido

RedSpirit: Claro a mi no me molesto por que ella es lesbiana

NEKDERP: Verga, callense ya

Molestia: ¿Acaso hoy es el dia de gays?

LordSombra: Dicelo a pussy

Pussy: Callate sombra, y no soy gay, soy bisexual

NEKDERP: Verga, no estamos revelando lo que son o lo que fueron, estamos galopando para llegar al castillo

Luna: Concuerdo con el negro

Molestia: *Ve que ests cerca el reino*- Miren, ya casi llegamos

Kiishu: Genial, dejemoslo para el otro capitulo, ¿que dice señor sensual director cara de calamardo?

ElSensualDirectorCaraDeCalamardo: Si creo que si, descansen chicos, todos al almuerzo

ElSensualDirectorCaraDeCalamardo: Narrador sensual cara de calamardo, porfavor finalize el capitulo

ElNarradroSensualCaraDeCalamardo: **_-¿Que les esperara en el broximo capitulo? Averiguenlo despues de que terminen de ver clop los actores..._**


	24. ESPECIAL: NAGRO Y BLANCO

**ESPECIAL: NEGRO Y BLANCO**

Que tal leectores, mi nombre es 1000ton y el pony que esta a la par mia es nekderp

Fan: Y donde esta ese tal nekderp

1000ton: WINTERRRR! Enciende la otra luz *winter enciende la luz* lo siento es que es muy negro y no se mira en lo oscuro

NEKDERP: Muy gracioso, Hola a todos yo soy nekderp bueno algunos ya me conocen y otros no, y otros ni conocen a 1000ton, a si que les presento, el es el creador del fanfic de los loliportadores algo asi

1000ton. *Interrumpe al negro* Hey, es harmony cutie mark vs chaos sirens...

NEKDERP: No tengo culpa que tu nombre sea tan largo...

1000ton: Sip ese soy yo y nekderp es el escritor de "El Club Brohoof" que me inspiro a hacer mi historia con eso del lolicon pero la adapte pero eso no significa que no publicare la original...

Nekderp: cof, cof, cof

1000ton: Winter apaga la luz, no no no mejor no sino me viola y soy virgen

Nekderp: Que tiene que seas virgen?

1000ton: Que duele mas...

Nekderp: Y como sabes eso?

1000ton: *Sonrojado*- Emm, yo yo no

NEKDERP: *Mira a 1000ton con cara de picaron*- A mi no me engañas, ya te lo han metido...

1000ton: *Imnora lo que le dice el negro*- Bueno continuemos con el especial...

NEKDERP: Eso no responde a mi pregunta..

1000ton: QUE CONTINUEMOS DIJE! y no, ya te dije que soy virgen..

NEKDERP: JE! Bueno al especial, como tu dices eso te intentare creer...

1000ton: Bueno ahora al especi...-*ve al negro leyendo unos papeles* ¿que lees negro?...*ve que son unos papeles de su pertenencia*- DAME ESO NEGRO!(se lo quita rapido)

NEKDERP: Oye, solo queria ver nada mas...

1000ton: Si claro no te creo nada...

Nekderp: jejeje es tu historial medico

1000ton: *Se pone nervioso* mi historial?

Nekderp: Si aqui dice que se te metio un palo por el...

1000ton: CONTINUEMOS PRESENTANDO EL FIC! Winter! Danos las advertencias por leer esto

Winter: ADVERTENCIA! Este fic puede ser sumamente tonto y podrias morir de un infarto al cerebro del intestino grueso en los pies que estan en tu oreja al lado del pancreas de la capital federal a la par del hospital "paso al infierno"

NEKDERP: ¿Que rayos se fumo ese winter?

1000ton: No lo se, pero continuemos en donde quedamos

**_-Luego de que el winter (el fumador) diera la avertencia los locos se pusieron en sus pocisiones para hacer ya el especial...Y si tenes curiosidad del historial medico de ton solo enviale un mensaje... te mandara a la mierda pero lo intentaste..._**

1000ton: Empecemos llamando...

NEKDERP: ¿A los protibulos?..

1000ton: NO! ¿se te olvido lo que hablamos en facebook?

NEKDERP: La verdad cuanto eso estaba viendo porno

1000ton: De la gay?

Nekderp: (Lo mira como que "Eres estupido")

1000ton: Supongo que eso es un si, ahora nuestra primera llamada a... Fluttershy

*Sonido de esa cosa del ¡phone no se que cosa por que nunca tube uno T.T*

(4 am) fluttershy contesta el telefono

Fluttershy: Alo, quien es y porque llama a esta hora

1000ton: *Vos distorciona*: hey fluttershy te pague por adelantado y ya no llegaste

Fluttershy: Emm lo siento señor, deme su direccion, ahora mismo estoy alla

1000ton: 0_0 de verdad haces eso? ¿Cuanto cobras?

Fluttershy: ¿Ehhh?.. Primero ¿digame quien es usted?...

1000ton: Soy 1000ton fluttershy y estoy al lado de un amigo negro...

Flutterhsy: Espera.. ¿QUE?...Un momento, ¿como es eso que al lado de un amigo negro?

NEKDERP: *Agarra otro telefono con la misma linea*.. NO CAMBIES DE TEMA PERRA!

1000ton: Negro, acordamos que era el mismo telefono...

NEKDERP: Pues yo no le hago asi...

Fluttershy: ¿Quien es ese negro?

1000ton: El escritor del "El Club Brohoof"

Flutershy: Osea que tienes al lado uno de los negros mas violadores de toda equestria...

NEKDERP: Increible... incluso fuera del fanfic me llaman negro violador rompe cojones...

Fluttershy: Yo jamas dije que eras rompe cojones..

NEKDERP: ¿Y por que no le preguntas a las que si le rompi los cojones?

1000ton: Dejate de mierdas y no tengo culpa que allas agarrado fama con ese fanfic...

NEKDERP: Verga no cambiemos de tema en verdad... estamos como el fanfic mio, siempre hablamos pero nunca hacemos un coño... asi que flutter... ¿eres perra?

Fluttershy: Esss que... eehhh yo trabajo de entrega pizza

NEKDERP: Si claro, esa excusa es mas vieja que mi abuela y la abuela de ton

1000ton: Asi que dime ¿explicanos bien? (al decir eso fluttershy cuelga) Verga, negro colgo fluttershy

NEKDREP: Eso nos da a decir una sola cosa ton..

1000ton: Que ella es perra..

NEKDERP: Iba a decir zorra pero me da igual

1000ton: Bien ahora a pinkie

Nekderp: Ok solo no te pases de verga

1000ton: Tratare... *llama a pinkie*

(4:05 am) pinkie contesta

Pinkie: *Adormitada* alo quien llama

1000ton: Eres virgen

Pinkie: Creo que si

1000ton: No por mucho tiempo

Pinkie: ¿Por que?

1000ton: ¿Eres lesbiana?

Pinkie: Creo que si, porque

1000ton: Emm, eres hombre

Pinkie: creo que si porque

1000ton: *cuelga el telefono*- Nos engaño ne-bro me puso una grabacion

NEKDERP: Jjajajaja no mames wey, me la hubiese dado a mi..

1000ton: Si claro, se como eres tu, tu siempre te la pasas jodiendo a todo el mundo... preguntale a oscar que es unos de tus mejores amigos cabron

NEKDERP: Okey, okey no te enojes, ahora ¿a quien llamamos?

1000ton: Que tal a esa pussy!

NEKDERP: No mames wey, sabes muy bien como son mis amigos, pero al menos no consumen

1000ton: Oye el unico que consume aqui es winter

Winter: No me metan en eso...

NEKDERP: Pero ya estas metido... como sea, llamemos a rubik...

1000ton: Dale, yo lo llamo y tu agarras la otra linea como hiciste con fluttershy

NEKDERP: Dale, llama ahorita...*Llama a rubik*

(4:15 AM)El rubik contesta

SrRubik: *Cansado*- Verga, ¿quien es a esta hora?

NEKDERP: *Se mete en la linea otra vez*- Oye llama la empresa T.M.P

SrRubik: ¿Empresa T.M.P?

1000ton: Empresa TE METO EL PENE..

SrRubik: Verga, no se quien seas pero cuando te encuentre me vas a conocer...

NEKDERP: Oye tranquilo rubik, soy yo con un amigo

SrRubik: No mames wey, aun fuera del fanfic estas molestando, DEJAME DORMIR! *Cuelga el telefono*

1000ton: bien ahora llamemos a Rarity, odia que se le arruine su sueno de belleza

4:20 am *Llaman a rarity*

Rarity: *Contesta* -Alo...

Nekderp: Que tal rarota

Rarity: Quien eres?

Nekderp: El que te cogio

10000ton: *se mete en la linea*- hey rarita, cuanto cobras

Rarity: Emm, yo, 100 bits

1000ton: Por que te cojan

Nekderp: jajaja

Rarity: *se sonroja*- Noo! Yo hablaba de los vestidos, y ustedes quienes son! *dijo enojada*

1000ton/Nekderp: los que te cogieron

*Rarity cuelga enojada*

Nekderp: Jejeje, aunque sea no fue como fluttershy

1000ton: Si, ella si trabajaba en eso...

Nekderp: Jeje, Bueno ahora ¿a quien llamamos?

1000ton: ¿Que tal a pussy?

Nekderp: Y vas a seguir con eso, verga ya te dije que no, sabes como es ella

1000ton: Ya lo se, ¿y que me dices de yuri?

Nekderp: Tampoco, aparte que son locas...

1000ton: Entonces ¿a quien llamamos?

Nekderp: No se, ¿y que tal si llamamos a pary?

1000ton: No te cansas de joder a ese tipo ¿verdad?

Nekderp: la verdad, no

1000ton: Bueno, creo que es hora de finalizar este especial... ¿que dices negro?

Nekderp: Creo que si, igual me tenia que ir...

1000ton: ¿Irte a que?

Nekderp: A ver porno...

1000ton: Iba hacer lo mismo, entonces finaliza rapido esta mierda que ya no me aguanto mas...

Nekderp: ¿De ver porno?

1000ton: NO!, De hacermela..

Nekderp: Eso dejalo a oscar...

1000ton: No que asco, yo no le veo a dar para que me la jale...

Nekderp: NO ME REFERIA A ESO!, me referia de... SABES OLVIDALO!

_**-¿Que pasara de los dos locos pajeros, digo de amigos? eso lo sabran en el proximo especial cuando ellos se les meta la droga, esa misma que utiliza winter!**_

Winter: Te estoy escuchando narrador

_**-A nadie le importa si me estas ecuchando o no winter**_

_**ESTE CAPITULO FUE REALIZADOR POR A.D.P.C (Asociacion De Pajeros Clop)**_


	25. Chapter 25 EL REINO SENSUAL 3 MMMMMMMMMM

_OJO: El especial que acabo de hacer con ton no afectara la historia..._

**EL REINO SENSUAL 3 MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**_-Luego del capitulo anterior, los locos continuaron su viaje por el reino sensual (MMMMMMMMMM)_**

Nekderp: *Cansado de llevar a oscar por la espalda*- Verga, ¿que como este pajero? ¿piedras?

SrRubik: Yo diria que revistas porno...

LordSombra: Yo no se si come en ese baño..

SrRubik: ¿Quizas coma papel de baño?

DianaLuna: De echo las modelos comen papel de baño...

Nekderp: ¿Acaso vez a oscar modelo? si fuera asi, fuera modelo de baño

Pussy: O exhibicionista de baño

Yuri: Eso es lo que mas quieres, ¿verdad?

Nekderp: De echo, eso es lo que mas quiere ser

Pussy: Callense y sigamos rumbo hacia el castillo

RedSpirit: Miren ya casi llegamos

Molestia: Oigan chicos, ya que vamos a llegar alguien por favor ¿recuerda por que coño ibamos al reino?

Nekderp: La verdad, se me olvido

SrRubik: Igual a mi

LordSombra: A mi tambien se me olvido

Kiishu: Yo no se ni que mierdas hago aqui

RedSpirit: Somos dos kiishu

DianaLuna: yo no se, yo solo vine para grabar para ver que si hay accion...

Molestia: Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti diana

Nekderp: Esto me huele a yuri

Yuri: ¿Por que a mi?

Nekderp. No me referia a tu nombre yuri

SrRubik: Solo olvidalo yuri

LordSombra: Creo que no entendio...

Yuri: Como voy a entender...

Luna: Miren casi llegamos...

RedSpirit: Oigan, ¿no se han dado de cuanta que los ultimos 2 capitulos estamos visitando el castillo y nunca llegamos?

Kiishu: Como super campeones tratando de llegar a la cancha

Nekderp: Si, pero miren ya llegamos...

DianaLuna: *Choca con la puerta del castillo*- Auuhhh,No me di cuenta...

Nekderp: ¿Como te vas a dar cuenta si andas grabando de espaldas?

DianaLuna: Pues, no es culpa mia que intente grabar una pelicula

Molestia: Aja como sea. Solo miren esa puerta, esta llena de polvo y aparte de polvo dice que "Potrillas de 9 años son admitidas"

Yuri: DEGENERADO!

Nekderp: No me culpen...

SrRubik: Vez negro que si te merecias la violacion de parte de pussy

Nejderp. CALLATE!

LordSombra: Te merecias mas pero pussy no te dio mas por el trato que hicieron...

Pussy: Si yo se, pero no te preocupes cuando lo agarre otra vez no se salvara

Nekderp: AYHHH! MAMA! OSCAR AYUDAME AQUI , PARA TE COÑO DE TU MADRE

Yuri: Eso no te va a salvar de pussy

Luna: Soy yo, ¿o siempre nos quedamos a discutir por cualquier mierda?

Nekderp: Bienvenida a brohoof luna...

SrRubik: Bueno, entremos...* Ve bien la puerta del castillo*- Ehhhh viejo, ¿por donde entramos?

Nekderp: Si no me equivoco creo que hay una contraseña...

LordSombra: ¿Y cual es? ¿Fetichero 22000?

RedSpirit: ¿Pervetido69?

Kiishu: ¿Piernas abiertas?

Nekderp. No, no y no kiishu

DianaLuna: Dinos y ya

Nekderp: Creo que es "Abrete lolicesano"

Molestia: Miren, hasta coloca sus contraseña con lolis degenerado pedofilo!

Nekderp: Aunque sea yo coloco lolis, pero "Yo violo a mi hermana" ¿QUE CLASE DE CONTRASEÑA?

Molestia: Una que no tiene nada que ver con lolis!

DianaLuna: Osiiii! MAS, QUIERO MAS!

Nekderp: Te daran mas cuando te agarren en la cama diana

DianaLuna: No me ayudas con la pelicula...

LordSombra: Me estoy hartando ya aqui esperando...

RedSPirit: Si, negro abre la puerta o ya veras lo que te ara pussy

Pussy: Exacto, abre la puerta o te meto a oscar por el culo

Nekderp: Hey, hey, hey, no exageres por favor...

Molestia: Sabian ustedes que los que se pelean mas son mas propensos a quedar juntos!

Nekderp: Exacto!, Lo confirma rubik y lord

SrRubik: Te hablaban a ti negro mojon

Nekderp: ¿Que?, eso no se vale molestia...

Pussy: Si claroooooooooooooo, me casaria co el negro si esta mierda de fanfic llega al capitulo 100 que nunca va a ocurrir

Yuri: Y si eso sucede, yo me cogeria a pussy

Pussy: Que mala eres con migo yuri

Yuri: Oye, tu comenzaste acosandome

Kiishu: BUENO QUE NO VAMOS A ENTRAR MIERDA!

Luna: Por favor negro, ABRE LA MAL*BEEEE* PUERTA!

Nekderp: Okey, okey, tranquilizaos todos... Dejame ver, Ehhhhh.. Abre la raya *La puerta se abre*

Pussy: Eso es un insulto para mi  
>Molestia: No mames negro, ¿esa es la contraseña?<p>

SrRubik: Que contraseña mas rara

LordSombra: Y sensual

RedSpirit: Y rico

Kiishu: EXITANTE!

Oscar: *Se levanta de la nada*- ¿Alguien dijo; "EXITANTE"?

Pussy: *Le mete un cascaso*-

Nekderp: No mames pussy, ¿por que coño de la madre le hiciste eso?

Pussy: Para que no jodiera...

Nekderp: Bueno, igual se va a despertar, asi que PENETREMOS EL CASTILLOS

SrRubik: ¿Como es eso?

LordSombra: ¿Que dijiste?

Kiishu: ...

RedSPirit:...

Pussy: Eso es un insulto para mi

NekderP: Lo que escucharon...

**_-Asi como escucharon, en el proximo capitulo "LA PENETRACION DEL CASTILLO" ustedes entienden mmmmmmmmmmM_**


	26. Chapter 26LA PENETRACION DEL CASTILLO MM

**LA PENETRACION DEL CASTILLO..MMMMM**

_-Y asi como lo dice lo dice el titulo, todos "penetran" el castillo, de la accion penetrar del verbo penetrado..._

_Ya adentro del castillo..._

Nekderp: TODOS CONTEMPLEN LA BELLEZA!

SrRubik: Si, muy exitante...

LordSombra: Muy hermosa!

Kiishu: Exquisita!

Molestia: Chuculenta!

RedSpirit: Increiblemente sensual

DianaLuna: *Enfoca con la camara a donde miran*- SIIII... Demaciado RIKOSHED!

Nekderp: *Se fija donde miran los locos*- No los cuadros porno... hablo de el castillo!

Molestia: AAaaaahhhh perdon... es que al entrar lo primero que vemos son los cuadros

SrRubik: No solo eso, si no tambien que los pone en la entrada!

Nekderp: Naaahh, no es para tanto...

LordSombra: Si claro, dicelo a la alfrombra que sale una potrilla diciendo; No me castiges

Yuri: ERES UN DEGENERADO NEGRO!

Nekderp: No me culpes por eso, y caminemos...

Luna: Si por que luego se quedan hablando pendejadas...

Kiishu: Si tiene razon luna...

_Luego ya que concluyeron de hablar pajedades recorren el castillo y__ al terminar de recorrer se encontraron en la habitacion del negro_

Yuri: *Pensando en el recorrido*- Este castillo no puedo describirlo con mis palabras

Pussy: Ni yo... ¿Quien coloca salones con puras cosas porno?..

Luna: Si, ese negro tiene muchas secciones, "Hentai, lolicon. furry" Tiene todo...

SrRubik: Si eso tiene en cada salon, ¿que tendra en su cuarto?

DianaLuma: No lo se, pero me imagino que tiene que ser rico...

Nekderp: Naaa, ni tanto...

_Todos entran a la habitacion del negro_

SrRubik: *Confundido de lo que ve*- ¿Que es esto negro?

LordSombra: *Tambien confundido*- ¿Y el clop? ¿DONDE ESTA EL CLOP?!

Yuri: Pensaba que habia clop

Pussy: Igual yo

RedSpirit: Interesante negro, ¿y el clop?

Kiishu: No veo el clop, ¿que paso?

DianaLuna: CLOOOOOOOPPPP

Molestia: Que raro tuyo

Nekdero: BUENO CALLENSE YA!... es obvio que no tengo, por que yo colocaba afiches de musica..._Para aclarar algo, el cuarto tiene colecciones de musica y cosas asi_

SrRubik: No entiendo...

Nekderp: Yo soy fan de la musica...*Agarra un audifono que estaba en una gaveta*- Solo miren esta belleza!- *Se los pone*

LordSombra: ¿Y que paso con el clop?

Nekderp: *No escucha casi con los audifonos*- Ehhhhh?

LordSombra: DIJE; ¿QUE PASO CON EL CLOP?

Nekderp: YO NO COMO MOJON!

SrRubik: Negro, lord no dijo eso...

Nekderp: Por supuesto que pussy come pan con queso!

Pussy: Yo no como pan con queso...

Nekderp: ¿Que te gusta que te hagan eso? eso es muy rico para ti!

SrRubik: NEGRO QUITA TE LO MALDITOS AUDIFONOS!

Nekderp: ¿Que te gusta cogerte a pary con un cientifico? Eso es gay mi amigo...

SrRubik: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH...¿ALGUIEN QUE LE QUITE ESA MIERDA?

Nekderp: Yo no uso pantaletas...

Pussy: Yo se los quito- *va hacia el negro y le mete un cascaso*-Toma por idiota

Nekderp: Auuhhh, ¿por que fue eso pussy?

SrRubik: Por que te pusiste gay con los audifonos

LordSombra: Por que empezaste a fastidiar y ha escuchar mal

RedSpirit: Por que eres negro, gay y homosexual

Nekderp: No empecemos a rimar

Pussy: Si, ¿recuerdan la ultima vez?

Kiishu: Yo creo que no estuve...

Molestia: Yo aun no entiendo de por que yuri se cambio al reino del negro

Oscar: *Se despierta y se da cuenta que esta en cima del negro*- Por favor, dime que no te estaba cogiendo

Nekderp: *Lo deja caer*- Eso por pendejo

Yuri: Muy rico si hubiera pasado

Oscar: Apaga tu detector de yaoi yuri

Yuri: NO!

Molestia: Esperen un momento, si yo no te pude violar por que te cambiaste al reino del negro, entonces el negro tiene derecho a cogerte!

Yuri: Si, pero eso nunca va pasar

Kiishu: Te imaginas...*Imagina como seria*- Pobre yuri...

SrRubik: Si claro, ¿y como gobernabas aqui?

Nekderp: Pues muy facil y con oscar mas aun

LordSombra: ¿Y como gobernaba oscar?...

Nekderp: En el baño hay una ventana donde gobernaba...

Oscar: No empiece negro

Molestia: Bueno, ya que vimos todo mejor vamonos ya, que me tengo que ir

Luna: Yo tambien, por que hay un acosador persiguiendome

Nekderp: Y yo llego tarde para ver porno

**_-Los loco se van por que todos tenian una razon especifica para irse ..(Si razon especifica es ver porno entonces a ver porno todos)_**

_Todos iban caminado cada uno saliendo del castillo y se encuentran con alguien_

Nekderp: Ehhh? ¿Quien eres tu?- *Mira al desconocido desconocidamente...*¿_Quien escribe estas pendejadas?_

Anonimo: Hola lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA!

Luna: MIERDA! Les dije que teniamos irnos rapido!

DianaLuna: ¿Por que, quien es el?

Luna: El es un acosador

Alan: Mi nombre es alan

Pussy: Hola alan acosador de luna, yo soy pussy acosadora de yuri y creo que nos llevaremos muy bien

Nekderp: Esto no me gusta...

_**¿Quien sera alan?**_

**_-¿Que pasara con alan?_**

**_-¿Que pasara con luna?_**

**_-¿Podra alan estar en el club?_**

**_-¿Luna estara nerviosa?_**

**_-¿Alan y pussy se llavaran bien?_**

**_-¿Hare mas preguntas?...Eso descrubranlo en el proximo capitulo de pokemon...Ehhhh...¿quien cambio la linea? Bueno un misterio que se resolvera en el proximo capitulo el narrador sensual cara de calamardo se despide Mmmmmmmmm_**


	27. Chapter 27 Los acosadores

HOLA A TODOS! Si estas viendo esta mierda significa que pudiste durar hasta este capitulo... Vamos al grano, este es el capitulo final de BH, lo que quiere decir que cada uno va a tener un final feliz, no se si el negro tenga final feliz pero me vale. Va a ver una cosita chiquitica, es que lord y rubik terminan medio junto.(Saben a lo que me refiero). Con permiso de rubik, de echo rubik me dijo como terminara el, asi que no digan nada que yo lo hice a propósito, por que se como se ponen con el yaoi _ -... bueno este capitulo lo haga corto y eso, y se preguntaran (algunos) de por que lo dejo a este capitulo... Bueno es que tengo dificultades para crear los otros como el armonia que no me esta provocando mas crearlo... Pero el nuevo si, pero requiere tiempo para pensar y esas cosas. Bueno dejare de hablar de pajas y vaginas, y comenzemos el capitulo, (No se si habra otra temporada mejor narrada... Eso dejase lo al pendejo del director)

**Final del club...**

_**-RENUNCIO!-** _

**_Nekderp: ¿Por que vas a renunciar?, NARRA DESGRACIADO!_  
><strong>

**_-Que no! Ya para que vale vivir si vas a terminar la puta serie, este era el único fanfic que me aceptaron_**

_**Nekderp: Oye tranquilo, se que te aceptamos como en el capitulo 4 o no se, pero no te pongas asi**_

_**-Te metere la mierda de goma...**_

_**Nekderp: VEZ! Por eso no te aceptaban en un fanfic ya que acosabas a los productores con esa cara**_

_**- No me importa, solo no canceles esta mierda...**_

_**Nekdero: Bien esta bien, deja me cambiar el titulo del capitulo *Sonidos de teclas*- Listo, ¿Que te parece, "Los acosadores"?**_

_**-Eso es pèrfecto!-**_

**Los acosadores!  
><strong>

_**-Ahora si. Todos se encontraron con el chico nuevo "Alan" y luego se fueron del castillo, cada uno a su casa...**_

_Casa del negro  
><em>

Nekderp: * Cansado de trotar*- Verga oscar, que cansado estoy...

Oscar: Oye solo una pregunta negro...¿POR QUE COÑO NO UTILIZASTE TU MAGIA DE MIERDA?

Nekderp: Ups, Error mio, pero no tengo culpa que se me allá olvidado, así que; callase pendejo

Oscar: Si claro. Oye ¿que piensas del nuevo "Alan"?

Nekderp: Me parece un poco obsesionado por luna...

OScar: ¡¿UN POCO?! Cuando íbamos trotando le iba mirando el culo a luna, sin mencionar que cuando se seco el sudor con un toalla, agarro la toalla y la metio en una bolsa

Nekderp: Pero luna no le molesto, de echo, le gustaba y yo "Esto no terminara bien"

Oscar: No empieces...

Nekderp: Callate...*Suena la puerta*- ¿quien sera?*Va hacia la puerta*

Pussy: Hola negro solo vengo a decirte algo...

Nekderp: Dime rapido

Pussy: Esto *El negro se descuida y le meto un beso y se va*

Nekderp:...:

Oscar: *Oscar queda con essta cara = ._.*

Nekderp: Ahhhhh, *tranca la puerta*- Eso fue raro...

**Minutos antes de abrir la puerta (Segunda persona)**

Yuri: Muy bien pussy, si quieres quedar te con migo por una coche entonces tendras que besar al negro jajajajajaja

Pussy: Vergacion, yuri si que no me quieres, por eso que diana no se junta con nosotros...

yuri: CA-LLA-TE...Solo has lo para ver si tienes cojones y la concha bien puesta...

Pussy: Bien, pero cuando lo haga, te agarrare en la cama...Y no te imaginas lo que te voy hacer...

**_-Ehhhh ¿esto es ta en el guión?_**

Pussy: Calla te, que estoy disfrutando esto...

_**Nekderp: Pussy, ¿cambiaste el guión? por que si lo hiciste te diré que este capitulo parece una película porno lesbianico**_

Yuri: cierto, pero al menos disfrute viendo te como te basaba...

- ¿Se supone que esto este en el guión?. Esto no me gusta...

Pussy: Calla te, y devuelta al capitulo que me gusta...

Yuri: Pero, la parte cuando abusa de mi ¿eso va hacer real? ¿o falso?

Directorsensualcaradecalamardo: Lo siento yuti, pero esto es un reality show, asi que esto tiene que ser real...

Yuri: Renuncio...

Nekderp: No puedes renunciar, recuerda que estas en mi reino y haras lo que te diga...Asi que te quedaras

Yuri: Puta madre!

**Devuelta con el negro**

Oscar: ¿Por que sera que te beso?

Nekderp: No lo se, pero eso me huele que tiene que ver con una apuesta...

Oscar. ¿Por que lo dices?.

Nekderp: Paracomenzar ella dijo que prefiere meterse una verga de 20 metros por el culo que estar con migo, o cuando dijo que tendria algo con migo al capitulo 100 de esta cosa

Oscar: Ohh, si cierto

Nekderp: ¿Salimos a ver por que me beso?

Oscar: Claro, pero mosca se te aya parado

Nekderp: Calla te y sal con migo para ver si aclaramos la cosa

_**Yuri: Me vale la mama del negro, YO ME VOY DE ESTA MIERDA!**_

_**-HEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SE ESCAPA!**_

_**Nekderp: ATRAPENLA!**_

_**SrRubik: Me arruinaron el capitulo con lord**_

_**Pussy: CALLA TE RUBIK Y PERSIGUELA!**_

_**-Perdon por la interrupcion pero tenemos problemas tecnicos...Asi que sera al proximo capitulo si les gusto no digan nada, sino tampoco digan nada...Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de brohoof**_


End file.
